I PAID THE HIGHEST COST
by Night Curse
Summary: ¿Cuanto más vas a negar que lo has deseado desde hace tanto que ni siquiera puedes recordar? Slash Thorki SONGFIC
1. El juego

**ADVERTENCIA**: Si vos padecés de melomanía (como yo) al grado de no soportar la idea de relacionar una canción que os guste con SLASH Thorki lo mejor es que no leas esta historia, en serio.** Sal de aquí antes de que sea tarde**.

Si por el contrario comprendes que me ganó el sentimiento de rocola escribiendo este fic espero que lo disfrutes porque me la pasé experimentando en segunda persona…

Me basé en música desde el principio hasta el final y no planeaba precisamente contar algo dulce y lindo sino dar latigazos con espinas de rosales. Por eso escogí la canción que me trae como loca día y noche para bautizar la historia: _The Highest Cost_ de _Son of Rust_. Claro que como me gusta tanto la música y su evolución década tras década podrán notarlo también en otro fic que tengo planeado publicar en cuanto termine de escribir **Fate found us**.

Publicaré las continuaciones cada semana el domingo, no sé como a qué hora, pero el lunes es seguro que lo leerán sin ningún inconveniente. Es corta. Cada capítulo es una vivencia en la serie de acontecimientos Thorki que desarrollo. El número de capítulos no llegará a dos cifras, por eso les digo que es corta y relativamente rápida.

* * *

**.**

**I PAID THE HIGHEST COST**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**El juego**

_Un beso sin importancia_

**_._**

* * *

¿Recuerdas la edad que tenías cuando aquello pasó? Por supuesto, catorce. Casi podrías hacer esto en el diván de un psicólogo contándole de tus problemas actuales. Te diría que estás en un error, que el mundo ya no es como antes y que lo mejor que podrías hacer es llegar triunfante a la aceptación, así el profesional que estuviere pretendiendo que te escucha, garabateando en una libreta con su título en el muro y casi durmiéndose tendría excusa suficiente para cobrarte. Para tu fortuna no considerarías nunca ventilar tus intimidades con nadie porque tú puedes solucionarlo todo, sin ayuda de nadie. Sin embargo el ejercicio de verte en ese diván analizando tu vida para hallar el origen de lo que te pasa sería de ayuda.

Piensa. Concéntrate. Si te preguntara cuando fue que empezaste a sentirte extraño te remitirías a ese momento porque fue la primera vez que fuiste consiente de que movió algo en ti, algo a lo que no le diste importancia. Algo que te cambió y que se te quedó enterrado en el pecho así te mientas repitiéndote una y mil veces que no se arraigo en ti.

Admítelo, es ahí donde puedes empezar con el despertar de tus sentidos.

Fue una reunión con tus amigos a la que arrastraste a tu hermano porque si era en la casa de Amora no se lo podía perder. Podrían tomar cervezas de la congeladora de su padre y él ni lo notaría. También estaría su hermana. Cometiste un error, lo sabes, Loki era joven, tenía ¿Cuántos? Apenas cumpliría doce. Pero quisiste que te acompañara. Siempre lo consideraste un chico cerrado y procurabas que te acompañara a todos lados en cuanto entró a la escuela. No puedes explicarte porque la mayoría en cuanto te notan tienden a seguirte sin cuestionarse nada, te ven como su líder. Si con esa aura tuya podías proteger a Loki no te importaba. A veces no notabas que lo tenías que proteger de ti al insistir en que te siguiera a tu mundo si el no pertenecía a él. Su mente estaba en sus libros. Más ese día te siguió sin chistar como hacía seguido. Cuando te rechazaba acababas dándole la razón porque poco a poco te ibas volviendo más rebelde e insensato.

Después de esa reunión de amigos ya no insistías cuando no te quería acompañar. Tus padres te culparon, sí, había sido tu culpa. Comenzaste con tus primeras borracheras después.

Llegaron y el estéreo estaba prendido, habían canciones de moda y Amora era fanática de Courtney Love, tu querías que pusieran a Kurt Cobain o a Mick Jagger, todos los chicos ahí reunidos esperaban escuchar a Slash pero como era una fiesta en casa de una de las chicas de tu grupo con el que siempre te veías de un lado a otro no les reclamabas. A Amora no le molestaba que llevaras a tu hermano, de hecho te incomodaba que ambos se llevaran bien.

-¡Juguemos verdad o reto! –salió con una idea Lorelei.

-No, mejor algo más intenso –se había opuesto la que había convocado la reunión escuchando Kiss me de Sixpence none the richer. Verdad y reto era un juego de niñas, cuando jugaban a eso si eran mayoría y los metían a ustedes entre chicos solo se la pasaban probando su hombría para ver quien aceptaba tal o cual reto. –Botella –se dejo decir, empinó su cerveza y fue a jalar a Fandral a sentarse con ella. Tu rubio amigo no se negaba, la mayor ahí era ella, al romperse una pierna por cierto accidente había tenido que repetir año. Se había emparejado a su hermana menor. Tu empezabas a arremedarla en la cuestión de beber, de cierta forma tenías el pensamiento de que no permitirías que una chica ostentara el título de quien fuere el más audaz del grupo.

-Oh, como adoro esa canción… -se sentaba. Parecías reconocer a la intérprete.

-Dreams –susurró repentina una voz a tu lado, una que siempre procuraba pasar desapercibido.

Amora clavó sus bellos y ligeramente maquillados ojos en él.

-¿Te gusta Dolores O'Riordan? –había sonreído de oreja a oreja sentándose. Odiabas cuando lo miraba así. Para rematar Lorelei se había sentado a su lado para ponerte más celoso de que te quitaran la cercanía de tu hermano. El era TU hermano, solo tú podías abrazarlo y pasar la mano por su cabello.

-También me gusta Linger y el material de No need to argue

Las dos rubias ahí reunidas parecían compinchadas para pelearse por Loki, era menor, primero tus amigos creían que era casi instinto maternal de las chicas por él. Pasado el tiempo lo señalaban como saboteador quitándoles sus oportunidades para ligar. A ti te daba lo mismo, habían más niñas en la escuela con las cuales seguir experimentando ese asunto de besar. Te empezabas lentamente a estrenar en ese aspecto y a adquirir experiencia.

Esa era una época dorada antes de que se acabaran los noventa así como lo poco de inocente que te quedara. Te faltaba probar mucho, mucho en verdad.

-Tienes que jugar con nosotros

Casi se te sale el corazón por la garganta y la cerveza por la nariz cuando Lorelei abrió la boca.

-No lo sé. ¿Cómo se juega?

La rubia pellizcó sus mejillas.

-Es fácil. Giras la botella y a quienes señalen el cuello y el fondo se tienen que besar.

Quisiste intervenir.

-Pero Loki no…

-Suena sencillo

Supiste que querías gritarle y salir corriendo con él cuando aceptó. Te uniste al juego solo porque querías espantarlo para que se retractara. De besos no hablabas con Loki, pero era claro que aunque tu hermano era popular en cierto grado seguía siendo alguien solitario.

El primer beso fue Volstagg con Lorelei. Con respeto tu pelirrojo amigo había sido dulce y amigable porque en el fondo sabía que solo era un juego bobo, pero a la otra le había parecido fascinante su cortesía, tanto que se había permitido besarlo un poco más marcado.

Esperabas que Loki se acobardara pero se distrajo.

-¡Linger! –saltó Amora cuando en la estación de radio pusieron la canción que habían mencionado. Loki le sonrió y tu detestaste que se sonriera con la rubia que empezaba a ser demasiado encajosa para tu gusto. Lorelei giró la botella mientras tanto y esta señaló a quienes menos querías ver que se besaran. –Oh…

Loki se había sonrojado. Querías romper la botella y defenderlo como lo haría un ebrio en un bar, amenazando con enterrar el filo cortado a quien se te pusiera enfrente.

-Bueno, ¿que se le va a hacer? –se pavoneó Amora. Su hermana sacó chispas, tu sentías en cambio que tu cabeza estallaría como en las caricaturas que seguías viendo.

-Pero Loki jamás…

-Esta bien –volvió a interrumpirte tu hermano poniéndose de rodillas para acercarse a Amora. Ella tenía quince, tu hermano no podía hacerse pasar por un niño de doce. Según sabías no había besado nunca a nadie. Pero a la rubia no le importó. Tomó su infantil rostro entre sus manos sin que pudieras hacer nada para detenerlo, pasó la nariz por la punta de la del otro y luego pegó sus labios. Quisiste matarla cuando la viste moverlos encima de la boca de tu hermano que además estaba sonrojado y sellaba los párpados como si tuviera casi miedo o estuviera al borde de los nervios. Lo arrastraste a ir contigo a esa casa. Tú eras el responsable.

Eras un imbécil.

-¡Eres tan lindo Loki! –la viste luego abrazarlo y volverlo a besar con la mirada pesada y molesta de tus amigos encima de tu familiar… -Te aseguró que si practicas serás un excelente besador algún día.

-No había besado antes –se justificó infantilmente el pelinegro sumiendo la cabeza en los hombros.

-¿Significa que fui tu primer beso? – cuando Loki asintió Amora lo volvió a besar y abrazar. -No me molestaría besarte más...

-Ya basta –corriste a apartar a tu hermano de los brazos de esa _amiga_ tuya que ese día estaba demasiado arrastrada y ensimosa con él. No te lo reprochó. Al parecer la canción de fondo la tenía con estrellas en los ojos. La botella volvió a girar y apuntó a Sif contigo. Querías que se olvidara lo de Loki lo más pronto posible, sentías que eran ridiculeces y ciertamente extrañabas tu música. Sif se sonrió y muy linda fue a besarte sin que tú te negaras. Pasaste por alto su cara con ojos de cachorrito cuando Loki confesó frente a todos que Amora había sido su primer beso. Tuviste que pasarte ese trago amargo a la fuerza, por eso no te valió ni un mísero pepino que Sif se hubiere sonrojado después de que la besaras.

Pasó una ronda de Fandral con Lorelei y luego les tocó a Sif y a Amora.

-Eso no cuenta. Quedamos que solo chico con chica –estaba a punto de girar la botella Sif cuando Lorelei le apartó la mano.

-¿Quién dictó reglas? Oh vamos, ¿de que tienes miedo?

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Si te tocara conmigo me besarías? Somos mujeres -replicó molesta Sif.

-Si, y esto es un juego

Pelearon un rato ignorándolos cuando trataron de intervenir. Luego... aquello. Ese día viste frente a tus ojos que si bien entre chicos se retaban mutuamente para demostrar que tenían agallas para algunas chicas es casi lo mismo demostrar quién es más atrevida.

Sif aceptó el reto y besó a Amora para callar a la otra rubia. Sabías que los chicos estaban incómodos, que tu hermano estaba incómodo, que tú estabas un poco incómodo también, pero nada te limitó a sentirte acalorado por verlas hacer lo que hicieron.

Triunfante Sif los miró a todos con gesto de superioridad y giró la cerveza vacía. Que nadie la retara porque no sabían de lo que era capaz.

Para no mirar a ninguna chica te quedaste mirando como giraba la rueda de la fortuna de los besos. Miraste la botella profundamente y al parecer la suerte quería hacerte trizas ese día cuando frente a chicas tan insidiosas el fondo de cristal verdoso se detenía y te señalaba a ti mientras que el cuello de la botella apuntaba a tu hermano del otro lado.

.

_**You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together, always…**_

_. _

Tus amigos se rieron de ti.

-Podemos hacer una excepción contigo –se rio la anfitriona. –Después de todo Loki apenas acaba de besar por primera vez hoy… -el saberse poseedora del primer beso de tu hermano la hacía sentirse muy alto. Así que no pensaste muy bien lo que hacías.

_.  
__**I really feel...**_

_**that I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe...  
this could be the end...**_

.

-Pues no tengo nada en contra, Loki y yo somos hermanos

Las chicas se callaron y luego chillaron como si les diera algo. Tú trataste de concentrarte en el estéreo. Recordaste que Sif había mencionado esa canción en la semana. La verdad solo recodabas esa parte de la conversación porque no te interesaba lo que estaba diciendo sobre la ropa que llevaba puesta y los zapatos para los que estaba ahorrando.

Tu hermano te veía sorprendido aunque silente. Parecía mirarte extraño porque no recordabas esa mirada de él para ti. No sabías lo que pensaba, podía creer que lo retabas.

Fue la primera vez que te miró así.

.

_**It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know…**_

_._

-A mi tampoco me importa…

Odiaste su frase también. Ese día odiabas todo.

-Sería como El Padrino –trató de calmar las aguas Volstagg. –Pero después tendrías que matar a Loki...

-Eso no –te precipitaste a contestar. –Nada podría obligarme a hacer algo así…

-Yo podría hacerlo –te sorprendió la voz de tu hermano. Volteaste verlo. –Si me traicionaras o hicieras algo imperdonable podría matarte

Algo te dolió, lo atribuiste a tu orgullo herido. No le creíste. El era un niño. De todas formas te defendiste.

-Pues yo ni así lo haría

.

_**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts **_

.

Loki te sonrío.

-Yo sí podría hacerlo. Si no me crees deja que lo jure hoy, aquí y ahora

Recordaste que a veces no hablaba como alguien de su edad.

Se acercó a ti apoyado en las rodillas igual que tú. Se sujeto de tus hombros y tú lo sujetaste de los codos. Se acercó a tu cara cerrando los ojos ya al final. Creíste que sería algo rápido, que jugaba. No fue así.

.

_**Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

.

Sus labios eran tibios, te molestó porque de inmediato lo atribuiste a que Amora lo había besado, así que quisiste borrar la esencia de la rubia en él. Le habían robado su primer beso, te molestaba que hubiera sido ella quien le arrebatara esa parte de su pureza ya que Loki debió haber escogido con quién quería que fuera. Tu no recordabas tu primer beso, no, sí, fue una chica de séptimo y tu tenías diez, incluso habías sido más prematuro que él. Pero al diablo. No te importaba. El no se retiraba y tú tampoco lo harías si lo estaba haciendo para molestarte. Si quería meterse contigo le demostrarías que no era tan intrépido como creería. Moviste los labios, giraste la cabeza y te atreviste a pasar la lengua por su labio inferior.

_._

_**Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry **_

.

Molesto te sujetó del cuello y luego del cabello, jalándolo. Hiciste lo mismo rodeando con un brazo su cintura para acercarlo todo a ti. Abriste los ojos. Te estaba mirando él también. Había enojo en su mirada verde que reflejaba la lámpara de la sala. Era mucho más pequeño que tú, era una importante diferencia de edad, lo habías arrastrado a esa pequeña fiestecilla siendo él aún preadolescente y te había hecho enojar, si tú eras ahí el afectado ¿Por qué te miraba con tanto odio?

¿Y por qué ninguno dejaba de besar al otro ni paraban de intercambiar saliva? ¿Cómo es que empezaste a probar su lengua con la tuya? ¿Por qué delineabas con la punta la hilera de sus dientes superiores?

¿Por qué no dejaste de mirarlo?

.

_**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) **_

.

Se separó de ti y te miró enfadado. Habían necesitado aire, sabías que los estaban mirando a ambos porque no entendían porque se habían besado, porque lo habían hecho con tanta ira y algo que no se sabía si era pasión o arrojo pero había sido una innegable energía.

No se soltaban, ya no se besaban pero no lo dejabas de mantener entre tus brazos.

.

_**Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts **_

.

-¿Es un juego o en verdad quieres que te mate algún día? –había sacado entre dientes tu hermano con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿De que mierda estas hab…

-¡Maldición! –se paró Amora de golpe cuando los faros de una camioneta los iluminaron entrando por la ventana. La otra rubia corrió a apagar la música.

-¡Es papá! Volvió temprano.

El toque de queda sonó para todos. Todavía Fandral se llevó su cerveza corriendo. Salieron por la puerta de la cochera, fueron a ocultarse entre los pastizales para que no los vieran correr en la noche. Pusiste el brazo sobre la espalda de Loki en el suelo así de furtivos pero él se removió apartándote.

Amora y Lorelei entretuvieron a su padre. Al parecer ni le importó que sus hijas hubieran bebido de su licor ni que quizás hubieran llevado chicos a la casa, sospechaba que serían igual de precoces que su madre la cual acababa de abandonarlo con las niñas.

Cuando pasó el peligro de que los encontrara un adulto caminaron por la carretera de regreso a casa.

Te mataba su actitud contigo.

-¿Por qué diablos estas enojado conmigo? –Loki se detuvo un momento, te miró, le sobrevinieron las lágrimas y antes de poder gritarte vomito salpicando tus tenis favoritos. Tuviste la mezcla más extraña de miedo, asco y preocupación hasta ese momento en tu vida. -¿Loki? ¡Loki! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Se revolvió en ti para que lo soltaras.

-Me da asco, la cerveza me da asco, ¡tiene un sabor horrible!

-¡¿Tomaste?! –no lo sentiste cuando lo besaste porque tú habías tomado también. ¡Amora! Ella le debió haber dado una botella cuando te perdiste con Volstagg en otra cosa en vez de cuidar a tu hermano.

-Lo siento… -se había disculpado y luego lloró sin saber tú porqué enterrando la cara en tu pecho. –La cabeza me da vueltas Thor…

Lo abrazaste y te sentiste culpable. Lo llevaste como pudiste a casa pero fue peor. Como llegaron cuando ya era noche y los dos olían a alcohol, tu padre te dio la paliza de tu vida. Loki fue castigado también aún y cuando tomaste toda la responsabilidad por lo ocurrido, no te escucharon, debías ver por tu hermano y no lo habías hecho. Eras la mala influencia ahí. Lo llevaste a beber a los once años.

Aceptaste de mala gana. Te prohibieron volver a salir y jamás podría Loki ir contigo. Trataron de seguir con su relación de hermanos como antes pero él no quiso volver a acompañarte. Tú no obedeciste la norma de Odín y Frigga y comenzaste a salir por la ventana de tu cuarto de parranda.

Según tú, ese beso no había significado nada. Tu primer sueño húmedo meses después tampoco demostraba nada aún si con quién habías estado soñando estaba durmiendo en la habitación contigua. Estabas raro, había sido una alucinación quizás.

Cuando te enteraste de que una chica mayor que iba en el mismo salón que Amora se había interesado en Loki y él había aceptado que lo besara y abrasara en el pasillo negaste que te molestara aún si abollaste el casillero de alguien más estampando tu puño sobre la puerta.

También negaste que te alegrara saber que tu hermano había terminado con ella pasadas dos semanas.

Fueron muchas las señales. El ciego fuiste tú.

Sabes que también comenzaste de casquivano en cuanto se develó todo secreto carnal cuando te volviste sexualmente activo. Fue tu medio de escape para negarlo, para olvidarlo todo.

Por eso te persiguen ahora todas esas veces que fuiste error tras error, porque no lo admites.

No desperdicies ni tu tiempo ni tu dinero con un psicólogo, no lo harías de todas formas, ¡solo abre los ojos de una maldita vez!

Sigues cometiendo equivocaciones, ¿cuanto más debes errar para darte cuenta?

.

* * *

Este fue el capítulo uno... ¿que piensan?


	2. La equivocación

Hoy es domingo y estoy procrastinando. Como sigo deprimida por mis exámenes y no tengo imaginación para hacer mi trabajo todavía... publiquemos. ¿Dije que iba a haber Slash? Pues aquí se confirma, por eso el título, como cada domingo publicando chap en The Highest Cost. Esperaba alargarla pero la verdad tengo que concentrarme en la escuela estos días (estúpida imaginación matemática que no tengo), no significa que la vaya a acortar, así la visualicé desde un principio.

La verdad en esta historia no pensaba meter a Balder (en otras futuras sí) pero llegué a una parte en que me topé con _Diablos, no suena nada coherente eso, necesito un tercero... en cuestión de la música, EN CUESTIÓN DE LA MÚSICA_, porque es un songfic. Pero como no lo metí en el primer capítulo lo he puesto más joven, mucho más joven. Gracias **_Lali_**, al final Balder sí va a salir. Aunque como es un Thorki y es en segunda persona apuntando el dedo directamente a Thor me concentro más en ellos.

La verdad sentí que escogí una canción cruel por la letra, ¿que piensan?

* * *

.

**La equivocación**

_Negar el desliz de una noche no sirve para ocultar el pecado toda la vida_

.

* * *

Solamente por él fue que no acabaron en peores condiciones Loki y tú. Cuidarlo fue lo que los mantuvo relativamente unidos. Frigga se los dijo de una dulce manera, iban a tener otro miembro en la familia y tendrían que ser muy buenos con él. Le pusieron Balder.

El segundo hijo del matrimonio y el tercero de la familia después de Loki. Era solo un bebé y por eso no jugabas tanto con él. A quién te llevabas a todas partes era a Loki. De niño cualquier ilusión de querer tener un hermano con quién jugar te llegó con él cuando lo adoptaron ahorrándose todo el rollo de bebé llorón, ya era grande, no lloraba, el miraba con grandes ojos todo lo de la casa, no lo viste cuando fue bebé, llegó ya caminando y hablando aunque muy poco porque los Odinson eran una familia ajena con la que iba a vivir. Llevaba el apellido de sus padres biológicos así como sus rasgos. Cuando dormía tenía pesadillas. Gritaba y pataleaba. Como comprendiste mucho después que fue porque quizás recordaba el accidente de auto donde había muerto su familia te sentiste mal, pero por suerte ya habían hallado la solución a eso en esas fechas. Una noche que los dejaron con la niñera porque tus padres salieron a cenar fuera en vez de molestar a la adolescente que se había quedado dormida viendo televisión en la sala decidiste invitarlo a tu cuarto a que durmiera contigo. Se mostró reacio al inicio hasta que le dijiste que incluso podría dormir con ese osito de felpa que de niño era tu favorito. Le hiciste tantas promesas como que le prestarías tu Hulk y tu Capitán América cuando jugaran para que fuera. Aceptó casi porque sonreíste esperanzado y se metió entre las sábanas contigo. Lo abrazaste, el se sintió extraño pero cuando por fin durmió te aliviaste. Despertaste luego por el sonido del auto al llegar tus padres y lo descubriste acurrucado a tu costado respirando acompasadamente, casi como lo haría un gatito.

Jamás supiste que te dio por besarlo en la frente abrazándolo un poco más.

Frigga y Odín acompañaron a la niñera hacia el segundo piso para revisar que ya estuvieran dormidos. Espantaron cuando no vieron a Loki en su cuarto pues era el más cercano a la escalera, después se tranquilizaron al llegar al tuyo. Incluso escuchaste que casi llora tu madre al verte compartir cama con quién se había vuelto tu hermano ya tuvieran la misma sangre o no. Para _ti_ era _tu hermano_.

Cuando Balder llegó fue algo extraño. Lloraba, hacía berrinches, les quitaba la atención de Frigga. Quizás quién más sufrió fue Loki porque se había quedado como el hijo de en medio. Tú tenías... bueno, ya entrabas a ser adolescente, no te importaba mucho. A ese incidente del beso le restaste importancia. Loki también lo hizo a un lado con el paso del tiempo pese a lucir distante en ocasiones. Bueno, en realidad siempre. Balder llegó para ser el segundo hijo Odinson, Loki tenía otro apellido. Esa familia no era la suya, pero conforme Balder fue creciendo quién mas lo acompañaba era él. Tú estabas ocupado siendo adolescente y viviendo tu vida. Gracias a Balder fue que seguiste en contacto con Loki. Si los dejaban cuidarlo cuando ya hablaba veían caricaturas y jugaban. Evitabas decir malas palabras cerca de él porque nada más aprendió una y tuviste que soportar tres horas de discurso de Frigga y una más cuando volvió a casa tu padre del trabajo y te recitó lo mismo. Estaba claro que cuando quería dibujar y que se le leyera buscaba a Loki, cuando quería jugar iba contigo.

Entonces llegaste a cenar una vez de la mano con tu novia de la preparatoria, Jane Foster, que se hizo amiga de tus hermanos y fue apreciada como nunca por Odín y Frigga.

Siendo honesto, no te gusta hablar de ella debido a cómo se vieron obligados a terminar.

Tuviste que seguir con tu vida. Loki te reprendió al verte deshecho, deprimido y casi suicida. Balder sostenía ese osito de felpa que pasó por ti y por Loki. Era solo un pequeño cuando partiste a la universidad. Eran tres hermanos y eran unidos en ese tiempo. Debes admitirlo, compartiste más con Loki porque Balder había sido solo un bebé, si no hubiera sido por ese asunto del beso y que lo llevaste a beber nunca hubieran dejado de ser íntimos.

Tres años después Loki te alcanzó en la universidad. Ibas reprobando y te hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra por lo menos un poco.

Tus padres hicieron sacrificios por tu educación, estaban estudiando en la escuela del estado y trabajabas, Loki también trabajaba pero estaba becado y pagaba parte de tu carrera. De parte de su familia biológica tenía asegurada su educación así como una herencia que le fue entregada al alcanzar la mayoría de edad. No fue a Harvard o a Columbia por quedarse cerca, al menos eso imaginaste porque en cualquiera de esas instituciones lo hubieran recibido con los brazos abiertos. Te molestaba, por eso invitabas cuando salían a comer y de cuando en cuando aceptaba ir contigo de copas. El campus sabía que era tu hermano, también que era adoptado. Tu madre siempre los trató con el mismo cariño a ambos, tu padre te tuvo siempre como su favorito, lo tomaste como si el hombre no supiera cómo comunicarse con Loki y por alguna de esas causas preferías decepcionarlo para que así mirara a Loki y lo apreciara, aunque al final no había resultado como habías pensado. Loki y él tenían una relación difícil aún más afrentada cuando se destapó gay. ¿Para ti? El era tu querido hermano. Al menos Balder se quedó con ellos para que no te fastidiaran a cada rato con la escuela. Cuando volvían a casa Balder seguía igual de juguetón pero conforme a tu infancia se quedaba corto.

Manteniéndote en tu actitud natural de despreocupado te habían corrido de los dormitorios de la universidad por cada escándalo en el que te veías envuelto y fuiste a parar rentando un departamento con un amigo que te cobraba menos con tal de pegarse a ti y salir a ligar.

Recuerdas a la perfección que ese día había logrado su conquista, estabas estudiando economía, tenías una extraña idea de que si sabías sobre el eje de los mercados internacionales podrías comprender el mundo mejor fuera de la zona donde humildemente tus padres te había criado, que te borrarías su estigma. No resultó lo que creías. Aún así querías prosperar, tu familia se podría situar como clase media baja, y aún así se habían atrevido a adoptar a Loki no importando los sacrificios que tuvieron que hacer. Te sabes la historia porque a Frigga le encantaba relatártela una y otra vez, simplemente cuando vio a Loki no pudo separarse de él. Vamos, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto. Siempre fue notorio que no había parecido entre sí. La piel de todos se tostaba con el sol, la de Loki parecía hecha de leche y transparentaba demasiado sus venas. Para quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza no parabas de abrazarlo y llamarle _hermano, hermano, hermano_, a toda hora.

Pero luego de que se formara esa brecha con la primera vez que Loki probó alcohol por causa tuya, las cosas eran distintas. Ni Balder con su llegada pudo sanar eso.

De adultos se habían distanciado aún más que cuando empezaste la preparatoria. Tú acabaste con los más populares y Loki en el cuadro de honor. Hasta la fecha él seguía sin apreciar el sabor de una cerveza fría que para ti era la gloria en noches de calor, ya era reconocido por sus conocimientos por alumnos y profesores, en cambio a ti te importaba poco asistir a clases y seguías tirándole a lo que se moviera. No dejabas que ninguna se te escapara aunque poco te entretenían los retos si alguna se ponía difícil. Eras honesto, si la chica no te seguía el tono de promiscuidad entonces no te encaprichabas con ella. Algunas se lamentaban luego que las dejaras de buscar. Extrañaban tu asedio para hacerlas sentir deseadas, si las acababas por sacar de tu radar se sentían ofendidas e indignadas, ¿pero indignadas de qué? ¿No habían querido deshacerse de ti? Definitivamente no entendías a las mujeres. Eran especiales y delicadas. Aunque ninguna sería tan especial ni delicada como lo es Loki, ni mucho menos tan inteligentes. Es cierto, se ven más largas las piernas de toda chica con tacones pero al ya tener piernas largas él no necesita de artificios para ser elegante por si solo. Para ti los tacones te dan lo mismo, mientras te aguanten el ritmo en la cama son bienvenidas a tu cuarto.

A veces llegas a pensar que si Loki fuera _drag_ quizás te daría algo de pena su sexualidad, pero como sigue siendo él mismo lo quieres con toda el alma. Igual lo querrías si fuera _drag_, pero lo tomas como lo más normal del mundo.

Tu hermano, él es como una estrella, se admira y no se toca, se anhela y no se obtiene, te mira desde arriba y te ilumina, pero sabes que está lejos.

Es distinto de Balder porque Balder se parece a ti. Por eso Loki es sublime.

Solo tuvo confianza contigo sobre contarte aquello de que estaba saliendo con un chico en tu primer año de la carrera, con alguien de su mismo sexo. No duró pero en casa estuvieron densas las cosas. Decir que se interesaba tanto por hombres como por mujeres no fue bien recibido. Tú lo seguías queriendo, era tu hermano. Balder era muy pequeño para entender por completo. Ya en la universidad Odín se sintió mejor teniéndolo lejos. Para Frigga fue un sólido pesar, para ella también era su querido hijo y no le importaron sus preferencias.

En la escuela se portaba frío y trabajador pero en cuestión de relaciones era más discreto y selectivo que tú. Tú eras una zorra versión hombre.

No obstante esa noche no te encontrabas de humor como para invitar a nadie a tu cama. Abandonaste a tu compañero de departamento una vez logró irse con la chica que se logró liar.

Hogun, que conociste en preparatoria y Sif desde elemental, estaban en el mismo instituto contigo y Loki, en vacaciones regresaban a casa y se juntaban todos. Fue un gran pesar para Amora enterarse del embarazo de Lorelei antes de terminar la preparatoria, hasta la fecha ambas hermanas trabajan como meseras de la cafetería y el bar del pueblo. Amora se había vuelto una experta atendiendo la barra y sirviendo bebidas. El abuelo se encarga de su nieto, no quiere que se malcríe como él maleducó a sus hijas. Amora se ve bien, sigue siendo bella y exuberante, Lorelei aún no ha madurado mentalmente, no sabe que hacer con su vida. No la culpas, ¿has madurado realmente tú?

La única que te hizo madurar un rato fue Jane en la preparatoria, esa chica te dejó mal, lo sabes bien. Si se habían separado fue porque a media escuela sus padres se mudaron a otra ciudad. No pudiste olvidarla. Incluso Loki te permitió llorar en su hombro cuando la viste perdida. Lloró contigo. Hasta Balder te dio de su jugo al verte tan triste, para eso están los hermanos.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Jane, te atormentas con su recuerdo. No quieres a ninguna desconocida en tu cama esta noche, para escapar de toda tentación piensas ir a ver a tu hermano adoptivo en la escuela, con él no te sentirás solo. Cuando te ve así quita esa barrera de frialdad que mantiene contigo –porque no ha sido lo mismo desde ese beso y esa borrachera precoz a los once años, para hacerte fuerte. Es tu hermano después de todo, son familia.

Llegas a los dormitorios, subes hasta su piso y tocas su puerta. Llevas un six-pack de cerveza y todavía una botella de vodka, no esperas convidarle, todo eso vas a beberlo tu solo.

-¿Si? –pregunta del otro lado. -¿Ray? –ya es tarde, a esas horas no hay muchos despiertos y pregunta si es su compañero de dormitorio.

-Soy yo, Thor

Abre y te mira. Tiene el cabello peinado y sigue vestido. Tiene un libro abierto bajo la luz en su escritorio al fondo y un lápiz en el oído. Sigue estudiando. Es tu lado opuesto en todo sentido. Balder es aún pequeño para compararlos a los tres, esperas que cuando crezca se parezca a Loki porque mientras tú eres el rebelde y problemático dolor de cabeza para tus padres él es el hijo correcto y educado orgullo de la familia. Pero sigue el rencor por la falta de apoyo moral de parte su padre. Balder se volvió todo para Odín después de tu partida. Loki debió haberse sentido muy solo. Más aún ocultando que era gay.

Observa las bebidas cuando las alzas como si quisieras convencerlo de acompañarte en tu melancolía. El solo suspira por tu gesto.

-¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Estás bien? –pregunta con genuino interés relajando los hombros. –Pasa –se hace a un lado.

Caminas dentro y cierra la puerta. Dejas las cervezas en el buró, te quitas la chaqueta y la avientas en su cama, la suya es la de abajo porque jamás le ha interesado dormir arriba si se trata de literas, lo considera de niños.

-¿Te ofrezco un café? Lo necesitarás después de tanta…

-Sí –respondes. Lo necesitas. Más bien lo necesitarás.

-Ya queda poco, nos tocarán las últimas tazas –sirve la ración de café en la cafetera y va a notarlo en un post-it por una pizarra de corcho junto con azúcar para comprarlo cuando entre él y su compañero de cuarto se reabastezcan de víveres. Como no se queda en la superficie ya lo prevé con un pincho color rojo para clavarlo.

-¿Estudiando? –sobas tu cuello. -¿Tienes alguna prueba mañana?

-No –gira. –Solo quería adelantar el tema porque es algo complicado de digerir –lo ves recargado en la cajonera. Definitivamente Balder debe volverse alguien como él. Pone el lápiz en la página que leía y cierra el libro. Sigue igual de delgado que de niño, con esa complexión endeble pero bien formada. Por eso las chicas lo persiguen aún si saben que le gustan más los hombres ya que a veces les da la oportunidad de _conocerlo_. Su compañero de dormitorio se había mostrado osco al inicio pero cuando Loki lo insultó con su honestidad: un "No eres mi tipo" de desprecio, sirvió para poner en su lugar al otro universitario. Estuviste presente, te aguantaste la risa. El recuerdo te hace reír un poco y Loki te ve con curiosidad.

-¿Es por Jane? –se soba una sien. Está cansado y debes ser comprensivo. El si esta en la universidad para estudiar, no como tú que solo pierdes el tiempo compadeciéndote de tu roto corazón.

-Si, es por ella. Sigo siendo un imbécil atrapado en el pasado –abres la primera cerveza.

Loki se sienta con la silla al revés para apoyar los brazos en el respaldo y mirarte.

-Si permitieran beber en los dormitorios bebería contigo.

-No soportas el alcohol…

Estira la mano pidiéndote una.

-No te esfuerces Loki

-No me digas que hacer _Frigga_ –se pone de pie gruñendo para ir a quitarte tu bebida y tomar un sorbo. –Ya puedo soportarlo mejor que cuando era niño

Recelas su comportamiento. ¿Cuándo no estuviste con él para que empezara lentamente a hacerse hacia el alcohol mínimo por cortesía? Claro, de fiesta fuera de casa mientras el se quedaba cuidando de Balder porque para ese entonces Frigga y Odín ya no le tenían que pagar a ninguna niñera.

Mira la lata y se sienta en la cama contigo.

-Esta muy silencioso aquí, pongamos música –te portas confiado avanzando hacia el estéreo que es de su compañero y no de Loki. Le permite usarlo porque al ser de la misma carrera a veces tú hermano le ayuda con algunos contenidos que no comprende el otro.

-Ya es tarde, no muy alto.

Lo ignoras y notas que hay un disco adentro. La caja está a un lado.

-¿Qué es esto?

Loki toma otro sorbo de la lata y mira la caja del disco que levantas.

-Es de Raymond y sino de su novia. Debe ser de ella, le gusta ese tipo de música

-¿Y es buena?

No te responde, sube los hombros y sigue bebiendo.

Decides darle play. No es tu tipo de música pero también sigues bebiendo. Te sientas en el suelo para recargar la cabeza en la rodilla de Loki. El revuelve tu cabello. Luego se escurre para sentarse contigo en el piso.

-Ya no la extraño tanto. Solo soy una niñita…

-Una niñita Ricitos de Oro –bromea recogiendo el cabello que se empecina en caer a tu frente. Ríes. Van por su segunda cerveza y te acompaña. No sabes cómo pero bebe contigo y no se ve mareado o mal, esta bien, por eso aceptas que tome de tu licor. Cuando Balder crezca harás lo mismo. ¿Por qué lo tuvieron tus padres cuando ya eras grande? De cualquier forma si eso hubiera significado que Loki no hubiera sido parte de la familia te gustan las cosas tal y como son.

-Creo que jamás comprenderé a las mujeres…

-Yo ni siquiera me molesto en hacerlo

Por supuesto, Loki es gay. Sea como sea probablemente tendría algunos que otros dejos de algún lado femenino, te imaginas. Nadie es tan meticuloso, tan refinado, con tanto garbo y templanza como él.

.

_**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love**_

.

-Esa la he escuchado antes

-Es popular en bares y discotecas actualmente, si… -sus palabras te pegan. Sabes que ha salido con hombres, que ha tenido citas, que se ha besado con los de su mismo sexo, incluso una vez le ayudaste con un problema en el que no se pudo librar de alguien tan fácil y se estaba volviendo un acosador. Sabes que no es virgen, y sabes que juega el rol de pasivo. Pero para tí sigue siendo tu hermano.

.

_**She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall, real hard in love**_

.

Recuerdas a ese loco acosador había dejado mensajes en su buzón, un día los habías escuchado sin que Loki se enterara. Tenía una boca sucia aquel hombre, por eso lo golpeaste, por la forma en como se dirigía a tu hermano, como decía que lo amaba, que lo deseaba y que quería volver a acostarse con él. Tantas palabras lascivas te habían sacado de control, te habían enfurecido. El seguía siendo tu hermano. El Loki que jugaba contigo en el jardín de tu casa, el que si se sonrojaba toda su cara se ponía como tomate, el que no podía ser tratado mal o de lo contrario en su piel se formaban estigmas. El que cuidaba a Balder leyéndole, con el que habías peleado por haber tenido su primer beso con Amora y beber esa vez en su casa.

.

_**She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love**_

.

Lo viste beber y no acababas de comprender cómo Loki había ido a parar gustando más por los hombres en vez de mujeres, pero se veía bien, incluso mejor que tú. Mantenía esa pulcra mirada llena de brillantez e ironía. Lo sentías lejano a veces, ya no eran tan unidos como antes pero aún te sonreía.

.

_**She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**_

.

Te hiciste la pregunta. Ese acosador, esos novios que Loki había botado porque no se sentía capaz de mantenerse cuerdo en una relación, creías saber la razón, no les entregaba su alma y ellos no sabían ver como era Loki en realidad, como tú lo veías. El Loki que te maravillaba, te regañaba, que a veces te sacaba de quicio pero que en definitiva amabas.

Esos labios que ahora se mojaban en cerveza, ¿por qué los habían atraído tanto? ¿Eran tan suaves como proyectaban ser? Los habías probado una vez cuando niño, pero no era lo mismo. Habías olvidado la sensación.

Habías abierto la botella de vodka y bebías directo de ella. Quemaba tu garganta, ardía tu pecho bajando hacia tu estómago que se revolvía, debiste haber comprado alguna botana para acompañar.

.

_**You wish you never ever met her at all!  
You wish you never ever met her at all!**_

_**I've been around the world and I've never met a girl like this…**_

_**She's a maneater…**_

_**She's a maneater…**_

.

Loki se levanta cuando acaba la canción yendo a buscar la caja del disco.

-Esta también la has escuchado, quizás en la radio –pone. Busca el control del aparato y pone repetir. Te aprendió eso de repetir a ti.

Pones atención. Escuchas percusión. Suena bien, sí la has escuchado.

Loki se sienta contigo y bebe. Esta cerca de terminar su tercera cerveza y te está pidiendo otra. Ríe, sabes que ahora sí le ha llegado el efecto.

.

_**In the day**_

_**In the night**_

_**Say it right  
**_

_**Say it all**_

.

-No, ya te está afectando…

-Cállate y dame otra

.

_**You either got it**_

_**or you don't**_

_**You either stand or you fall**_

.

-Thor, para… –quiere que dejes de detenerlo. Sujeta tu cuello y se cuelga para alcanzar otra lata. Lo detienes y está a solo una micra su rostro del tuyo. Esa posición es extraña. Te mira sorprendido, estás sorprendido tú también.

.

_**When your will**_

_**is broken**_

_**When it slips **_

_**from your hand**_

.

Has tirado tu cerveza, se está derramando por el piso. Loki te mira. Lo sostienes de la espalda. Si pudieras describirlo en una palabra dirías que es suave. Luego que es bello. Después que es atractivo…

.

_**When there's no**_

_**time for joking**_

_**There's a hole**_

_**in the plan**_

.

Y cortas la cercanía por completo, cierras los ojos no sabes si es por el alcohol, no sabes si ya olvidaste a Jane o no o porque simplemente el aroma de Loki te ha atrapado. Lo besas, atacas sus labios sin piedad, no es un beso casto, es uno que le darías a alguna de tus conquistas en un bar. Barriendo los labios sobre los de él, probando, saboreando. Es cálido y poderoso.

.

_**Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me…**_

.

Loki pelea, quiere que lo sueltes.

.

_**No you don't mean nothing at all to me…**_

.

Lo liberas por inercia y te mira con ira y sabes que también con rencor. Cree que es una broma. Una pésima.

.

_**But you got what it takes to set me free**_

.

Te sientes mal, tus pensamientos son erráticos, tu respirar es errático, lo que pasa está mal, lo sabes. Pero te sorprende más que no sea broma para ti y que él lo entienda.

.

_**Oh you could mean everything to me…**_

.

Así que Loki se acerca. Te mira diferente, aún tiene el ceño fruncido y duda mirando tus labios y luego tus ojos.

Lo sostienes de los hombros. Se resbala entre tus piernas. Te mira y lo miras. Es algo desconocido. No dicen nada, si hablan lo arruinarán. La música sigue sonando. Se acerca con cuidado, no lo resistes mucho y lo besas sin más remedio sujetándolo para que no vaya a marcharse esta vez.

.

_**I can't say**_

_**that I'm not**_

_**lost**_

_**and at fault**_

.

Acaricias, él te acaricia, la piel de tu cuello le es insuficiente y ya te inmiscuiste debajo de la camisa. Sí, su piel es suave, parece fría al inicio pero conforme acaricias y quieres quitar prendas se empieza a entibiar paulatinamente. No dejas de besarlo, te sigue la corriente, sabe besar como nadie te ha besado. No puedes compararlo con una chica, él es Loki, su lengua es sedosa e intrépida. Pelea contigo y no se detiene a pensar dos veces en morderte.

.

_**I can't say**_

_**that I don't**_

_**love the light**_

_**and the dark**_

.

Cuando lograste deshacer su cinturón y meter la mano en sus pantalones te lo reprocho en el beso mordiendo fuerte tu carne, te sangró. Sujetó tu cara para que no te separaras y la lamió. Abriste los ojos y lo viste sonreír sádicamente. Jamás te has sentido tan excitado en toda la vida. Sus ojos son inverosímiles, su mirada desborda tanta lujuria que ahora ya sabes porque se puede volver obsesión. Es un pecado andante. Es un incubo salido del infierno o un ángel caído. Solo sabes que quieres poseerlo.

.

_**I can't say**_

_**that I don't**_

_**know that I**_

_**am alive**_

.

Te acaba con besos hasta estar en igualdad de condiciones. Te desarma contigo en la mano y te guía a que tú lo toques a él. Su mirada es tan irresistible que cedes a todo lo que te ordene en silencio que hagas. Tú lo llevaste a hacerlo. Quieres hacerlo. Lo ansías, lo deseas.

.

_**And all of**_

_**what I feel**_

_**I could show**_

_**You tonight, you tonight**_

.

Sientes la sangre correr directo hasta ese punto en las manos de Loki que se empieza a mover y tu igual presionando su miembro para que lo hagan al mismo tiempo. No puedes considerarlo algo sucio porque no piensas en nada. Solo sabes que te derrites con la habilidad del pelinegro y que adoras escuchar como gime en tu oído mientras haces lo mismo por él. Su voz te fascina.

.

_**Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me**_

.

Es enviciante, te atrapa, tu cuerpo se derrite, ¿tenías antes un cuerpo? ¿Era tangible? Quieres seguir besando a Loki pero no puedes concentrarte ante tanto éxtasis de tus sentidos.

.

_**No you don't mean nothing at all to me**_

.

Gimes, gritas, es injusto que aún sigan vestidos, lo odias. Quieres sentir toda la piel de Loki, es imperante. Su voz en tu oído te deshace, sabes que suda al igual que lo haces tú.

.

_**But you got what it takes to set me free**_

.

Te dejas llevar por el instinto animal si jadeas como uno, caen de ti hilos de saliva por tu barbilla como bestia hambrienta. Decides tomar las cosas en tus manos y ser quien domine, sabes que no hay cordura ya.

.

_**Oh you could mean everything to me**_

.

Empujas a Loki en el suelo. Le arrancas la ropa, lo besas, los botones se desprenden, quizás esperaba que lo hicieras porque te mira entre interesado y extasiado. Estas atrapado entre sus piernas y jalas con ambas manos para quitarle todo, zapatos, hasta calcetines, para dejarlo completamente expuesto ante ti. Es una criatura tan hermosa que incluso dudas que sea humano, que sea real y que este ahí, así, contigo, a punto de hacer algo que no tiene nombre o no se lo quieres dar.

.

**From my hands**

**I could give you**

**something**

**that I made**

.

No sabes que hacer, no tienes una idea de como proceder pese a tener cierta imagen vaga. Loki se levanta, se acerca a ti y te empieza desvestir, quieres morderlo, quieres el control, pasa su lengua por tu herida e intentas morderlo a él. No lo logras. Te guía hacia la cama. Te le lanzas encima con el pantalón abajo, de una patada de deshaces de él. Crees que ya lo has visto todo cuando cruza una pierna a tu costado, y se recuesta atrayéndote hacia su pecho. Pones las manos a cada lado de su perfecto abdomen. Con él debajo de ti tomas ventaja y te vengas de la mordida anterior haciéndola una a él que igual sangre y bebes de ella. La carne herida es deliciosa. El por si mismo es delicioso, no sabes cuanto, a penas lo vas a descubrir.

.

_**From my mouth**_

_**I could sing you**_

_**another brick**_

_**that I laid**_

.

Te guía a su entrada con una mano, lo sigues, te preparas, tienes la sensación de que te volverás loco cuando lo hagas, cuando entres en él. Te mira, le sostienes la mirada y apenas estaba asintiendo cuando ya te has empujado en él sin haberte detenido en preparaciones ni nada parecido si ya le arrancaste un grito y has alcanzado el cielo de una sola estocada atrapado tu miembro en un ducto tan estrecho y caliente que te deshace. Sabes que ya es el final, no puede haber alguna otra delicia carnal en el mundo que esa. Gimes. Por todos los cielos, gimes, gruñes. Ha robado todo de ti.

.

_**From my body**_

_**I could show you**_

_**a place**_

_**God knows**_

.

Te empiezas a mover, es necesario moverte, atacarlo, salir y volver a entrar, es demasiado perfecto. Aprietas los ojos porque sientes que no cabes en ti por lo que estás sintiendo. Tu vista se ha nublado toda. Con cada penetración tu cuerpo arde, es más ardiente donde estás metido. Loki araña tus brazos, grita, lo escuchas pero finges que no. Solo sabes que no carbura tu cerebro por que todo esto es delicioso, exquisito. Es imposible tanto goce.

.

_**You should know**_

_**the space is holy**_

_**Do you really**_

_**want to go?**_

.

Cuando lo miras por fin notas la boca abierta profiriendo quejido tras quejido. Tus alaridos no se comparan a la expresión de Loki, esta acabado. Lágrimas ruedan por sus sienes. Lo besas, tratas de borrar esa imagen pero no dejas de moverte ni él de gritar. Te das cuentas de que lo estás lastimando. Quisieras pedir disculpas más no dices nada y lo sigues atacando. Eres el hombre más egoísta de la tierra, no te importa, estás perdido en tanto paraíso que no te importa si provocas un infierno del otro lado.

Alza las piernas para rodearte con ellas, aprieta los dientes y lo ves sufrir. Aunque por la forma en que araña tu espalda y jala tu cuello rodando la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo, sabes que también lo disfruta. Incluso blasfema cuando lo haces, grita tu nombre. No bajas el ritmo, intentas ser de ayuda y lo levantas en un mejor ángulo con las manos debajo de sus rodillas para alzarlo y levantar el final de su espalda a acompañarte contra tu pelvis. Se pega a tu hombro en un arranque, se deja caer contra el colchón y los gritos siguen, pasa a gruñir contigo y sigues penetrándolo con tanta fuerza que sabes que lo sigues lastimando.

Y sigue sin importarte. El no te dice nada.

No supiste en que momento se acabó la canción, pero lejos veías el final. Aún si se corrió sobre tu abdomen y tu dentro de él viendo estrellas no pudiste evitar ponerte rígido de nuevo y seguir atacándolo con la cama crujiendo. Es demasiado placentero para privarte de seguir haciéndolo si ninguno quiere parar. No les importa el pecado, solo seguir cometiéndolo, al diablo todo lo demás, será depravado pero nada le quita la delicia.

.

_**You either got it**_

_**or you don't  
**_

_**You either stand**_

_**or you fall**_

.

Esa noche la recuerdas nebulosa, sabes que te despertó Loki en la mañana arrojándote un vaso de agua a la cara. Tu cuerpo estaba molido, y completamente entumecido. Aún quedaban caricias detalladas en tu piel y su sabor en tu boca.

-Raymond vino, le dije que trajiste a alguien y que por eso la habitación es un desastre –te golpeó la sinceridad y su mirada afiliada sobre ti. Puso una taza de café en el buró mientras el bebía de otra. Llevaba puesto un suéter de cuello de tortuga porque le formaste varios estigmas entre tanto beso. El te hizo otros también. Él, tu hermano. Hasta ese momento te diste cuenta. Supo ver tu tensión y vergüenza. –Tenemos un trato de nada de sexo en el cuarto –se mantuvo hablando.

Te levantaste sin cara que darle. Estabas desnudo. Habías estado ebrio pero no lo suficiente, es legendaria esa resistencia que posees para soportar grandes cantidades de alcohol en la sangre. Loki ya se había bañado y podías percibirlo en su piel, casi ver cada poro abierto ventilando frescura. Te recriminaste el pensamiento y bajaste la cabeza avergonzado. ¿Qué clase de ser humano eras?

-Anoche…

-Bebimos mucho –te frenó TU hermano yendo a acomodar sus cosas. Lo veías caminar un tanto extraño. Sabías la razón. No querías pararte porque te vería desnudo. Te llegó el pudor solo hasta el día siguiente. Después de un silencio incómodo en el que no hiciste ni dijiste nada retomó la palabra. No volteó a verte. -¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto después de esto?

Supiste a qué se refería, por lo menos lo interpretaste un poco, no entendías todo pero no solo te habías metido con otro hombre sino con tu propio hermano. No creías ser tu el que habitaba ese cuerpo, ese que se había enterrado en lo más profundo de Loki.

-No… -soltaste.

Esa respuesta de costó el futuro entero. Loki no te miró, no te diste cuenta porque estabas demasiado ocupado pensando únicamente en ti mismo.

-Entiendo –dio media vuelta y se marchó del dormitorio.

Ya en soledad te arrepentiste. Te arrepentirías para siempre. Creías ser un hombre hecho y derecho hasta esa noche. Lo habías arrastrado a hacerlo, te sentías embaucado por ti mismo. Te refugiaste en la negación.

Fue tu cuerpo el que se calló el embeleso que conoció.

Para año nuevo tus padres te querían ver poco a la cara ya que dejaste la universidad y buscaste trabajo. Loki no fue ni a la cena de acción de gracias, fue aceptado en un programa de estudio en París y se fue. Mandó una tarjeta de felicitación y luego regalos. Balder lo extrañaba mucho. Tu poco podías ver y jugar con tu otro hermano porque recordabas a cada rato como Loki le leía y lo mantenía a raya de hacer travesuras.

Pero Balder era Balder y Loki era otro asunto. Con Balder te peleabas por la última rebanada de pizza, con Loki habías jugado botella entrando a tu adolescencia siendo él solo un niño al que no le gustaba jugar en el pasto, barrerse en el lodo jugando futbol ni rasparse las rodillas trepando árboles, tal y como Balder era, exactamente como lo fuiste tú. Por eso Loki te atraía tanto, jamás sospechaste que se acabaría convirtiendo en atracción sexual cuando más endeble te encontraste.

No lo volviste a ver por años. Se graduó allá. Trabajaba en Francia y luego te enteraste que tuvo éxito en un campo al que nadie se esperaba que se avocara. Balder pasó a la preparatoria, no era el mejor promedio pero tenía buenas notas.

Tú no eras del todo miserable. Encontraste la solución perfecta para olvidarlo. Te volviste a topar con Jane en el camino y comenzaron a salir otra vez. Creíste que era lo mejor, la amabas, ella era la mujer de tu vida. Un contador y una enfermera, sonaba justo. Los dos habían salido con otras personas pero llegaban a la conclusión de que no se habían podido olvidar. Tus padres se reconciliaron con el asunto de la escuela, querían estar en buenos términos contigo porque incluso Frigga te lo dijo a la cara, querían ver por sus nietos. Jane rió, a ti no te hizo gracia alguna. No eran lo suficientemente estables económicamente hablando. Y no querías tener hijos, por lo menos no habías pensado en eso todavía.

Como le pediste matrimonio entre mujeres planeaban una boda modesta pero decente. Las invitaciones…

-Por supuesto que vendrá desde Francia y traerá consigo a su chef de allá para el banquete

No le creíste a tu madre cuando lo dijo. Era normal si se trataba de tu matrimonio con Jane. Loki vendría a pasar un mes entero con ustedes. Lo volverías a ver. Odín se mostraba serio. Por su parte Balder saltaba de gusto, lo volvería a ver también, todos, de hecho, a veces se mandaban correos y siempre se le veía más contento con los obsequios que Loki le mandaba para sus cumpleaños ya que en ocasiones eran mejores que los que tú le dabas. Tu castaño hermano te adoraba, te admiraba, lejos de lo que pensabas sería mejor para él quería ser como tú algún día, pero a veces Loki te ganaba con su hermano menor aún estando tan lejos. Con la familia no tenía asuntos pendientes, contigo sí porque esa noche era tu infierno personal aún pasados los años.

Esperabas que él lo hubiera olvidado igual que tú.

Pero cosas como esas no se olvidan tan fácilmente y menos si te dejan tan marcado…

No sabes lo bajo que puedes caer hasta que tu espalda toca fondo. Primero sufrirías un poco más.

.

* * *

Rayos, espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo ya viene The Highest Cost! ahora ya saben porqué.

Me despido, debo volver a trabajar (dizque).


	3. El compromiso

Y llegamos a The Highest Cost, cielos, siento que a partir de aquí todo se me va de las manos por la tensión en la que meto a los personajes -no solo a los principales. Es como estirar una liga hasta romperla.

También por las canciones, se me puede pasar la mano en los siguientes capítulos...

¿Avisé desde el principio que iba a ser así? Eso parece porque ahora vamos con todo el HURT...

Porque sin suficiente HURT no se disfruta del COMFORT...

No creí que en mis vacaciones fuera a estar tan ocupada, sin embargo cada domingo aquí estoy. Rayos, sufrí escribiendo este chap!

* * *

.

**El compromiso**

_Una reunión para "reparar" los lazos rotos_

.

* * *

Tenías que pasar al aeropuerto por él, tu padre no lo haría, se mostraba aún asiduo a verlo porque había sido de ayuda en ámbitos financieros hacía dos años cuando tuvieron problemas económicos. Frigga se lo comentó no para que lo hiciera pero lo hizo, pagó la hipoteca de la casa donde crecieron e insistió en que no tenían que pagarle de vuelta pues eran su familia y lejos de ellos era lo mínimo que podía hacer. El banco los tenía amenazados. No tenías dinero, solo fuiste apoyo moral en ese tiempo aportando con algo de tu salario que francamente era casi nada, también estabas ahorcado tú, tenías encima que pagar el seguro del auto y el alquiler y ni hablar de pedir un préstamo, no estabas en condiciones. Frigga lo comprende y aún más lo de Loki con su generosidad aunque se siga sintiendo un poco mal por haber llegado hasta esos extremos, en cambio Odín aborrece esa situación.

Tú no sabes cómo tratar a tu hermano después de pasado tanto, te mata por dentro. Balder por su parte odió tener que ir a la escuela en vez de acompañarte para ir por él, Odín no le permitió faltar a clases y Frigga tuvo que darle la razón.

Como creció la ciudad la zona por donde vivían ha quedado a las afueras de la urbe y los pastizales han ido desapareciendo. Piensas que todos esos cambios los notara tu hermano cuando llegue. No será lo mismo volver a su habitación pero como no era de los que a Frigga tenía que repetirle constantemente que escombrara sigue igual de ordenado su cuarto que cuando se fue. Nunca dejaba tiradero por donde pasaba, era casi obsesivo compulsivo el que estuviera todo en orden porque cuidando a Balder no quería cosas tiradas por doquier.

Hay tantas cosas que le recuerdas, y tantas otras que te gustaría borrar de tu pasado.

Tratas de pasar eso por alto en tus memorias esperando por él para recibirlo. Estás nervioso y lo sabes. Jane parece más bien una mancha en tu historial en vez de tu futura esposa. ¿No deberías sentir que es Loki la mancha? Definitivamente estás mal de la cabeza.

Aún así lanzarías insulto tras insulto a cualquiera que te sugiriera ver a un psicólogo. Son tus asuntos y solo tuyos, no se tocan salvo en tu cabeza y ese maldito palpitar agitado en tu pecho cuyo ritmo se encuentra acelerado al grado de retumbar en tus oídos y sentirse por las sienes.

De cualquier manera Jane no está ahí contigo para apoyarte, está con Sif y sus amigas probándose los vestidos de damas de honor. No te atreverías a pedirle a Loki que fuera el padrino, por eso Fandral es el que se ha encargado de los anillos. ¿Tu traje? ya conseguirás el disfraz de pingüino, que no te fastidien con eso.

Comienzan a descender los pasajeros, primera clase, ¿por qué no lo asumiste? Loki está ganando una muy buena fortuna allá en Francia y tú no has hecho nada bueno con tu vida. Eres un hombre promedio que supuestamente tiene ganas de casarse por más que te digas y te repitas que es lo correcto y que estás bien con eso, que la amas, pero allá tú y tu vida callando que no eres feliz, al menos no tan feliz cómo cuando salías con ella en preparatoria. Se ha apagado el brillo, Jane no es diferente ahora a cualquier mujer común por más dulce y tierna que sea.

¿Lo niegas? Sigue mintiéndote, es tu problema.

Por favor, ¿cerveza? ninguno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para decir que fue por el alcohol. Estaban conscientes, eso lo hace más difícil de admitir.

¿Blasfemas? Continúa haciendo de idiota, son tus asuntos.

Pasa gente, sigue saliendo y no lo ubicas, sin embargo una joven mujer vestida muy elegante de hombros descubiertos y una cadena de oro al cuello, brazaletes y anillos, de la complexión de Jane aunque quizás un poco más alta que tu prometida, rubia y de hermosos ojos que te miran con curiosidad, se te acerca.

-¿Thor? –no sientes que la conozcas. –Soy Sigyn, la socia de Loki, no pudo tomar este vuelo, se le presentó algo, vendrá hasta mañana.

-Ah… -primer aviso.

Empiezan los problemas cuando la llevas a su hotel. Te enteras que Loki no tenía intenciones de regresar a casa, Sigyn lo justificó diciéndote que en esa visita estaba interesado en comer en los restaurantes de los hoteles donde se hospede para comprobar el servicio y sobre todo la comida. Algo relacionado a sus negocios. La diste por su lado, es alguien amable, cortes y ciertamente linda. Es una belleza interesante, refinada. Podrás estás comprometido pero eso no te impide sentirte extrañado cuando notas que esta mujer no se ve interesada en ti y que se le iluminan los ojos al hablar de Loki. Casi la odias.

Te despides y regresas a casa solo desconcertando a tus padres para explicar lo sucedido. Balder está decepcionado. Luego regresas a casa con Jane, el primer piso de una esa duplex al final de la calle de reja negra y paredes de ladrillo sin acabados salvo las mochetas y los ventanales. Te toca preparar la cena ese día.

Se te viene a la mente cuando le propusiste matrimonio. Tres años de relación y creíste que era lo más normal que sucediera. Lloró, gritó, te saltó encima y no te soltó hasta que la llevaste a la cama esa misma noche. Creyó que fue romántico pedírselo en una cena, tú lo consideraste lo más normal y repetitivo como hacían en el cine con cada película romántica que te arrastra ocasionalmente a ver, pero te valió, te fue funcional cuando lo requeriste. No naces sabiendo como proponer matrimonio, te fuiste por la resolución más sencilla.

Al día siguiente llega tu hermano y escuchas su voz al entrar a casa de tus padres con Jane del brazo. Saludas, Balder lo ve como si fuera su ídolo. El castaño es ahora un adolescente que se mete en menos problemas conforme a los que tú te buscabas. Siempre te pide consejo cuando se trata de mujeres y actualmente está interesado en volverse ingeniero de audio o estudiar a futuro telecomunicaciones, algo así, por eso está en el club de radio de su escuela. A veces hace a toda la familia escuchar su estación. Loki lo estaba felicitando por sus planes de vida a tu arribo. Se detiene al verte, eres el de la familia que se va a casar, por eso está él ahí.

Sonríe, se pone de pie, lleva traje, sujeta una copa de vino tinto y lo ves tan sofisticado que puedes reconfirmar al verle que es adoptado y que realmente no encajó nunca en esa familia por más que lo intentaran y lo quisieran tu madre, Balder y tú. Tal vez si Odín hubiera ayudado hubiera funcionado. Que tristeza. No hay manera de volver el tiempo atrás.

Sigyn está a su lado y te saludan. Loki se acerca y te abraza, te embriaga su colonia, es fina, costosa y vale totalmente el precio porque es agradable y hasta incitador el aroma. Te pierdes en su imagen, sus ojos brillan. Tu podrías llorar. 'Ha pasado mucho tiempo' te dice, no resultó ser un abrazo como antes, es casi estoico. Nadie más lo nota excepto tú, tienes que sonreír, fingir que no pasa nada. Lo haces, por dentro tus vísceras se revuelven entre furia y desolación. Eres el único que se encuentra atrapado en el desconsuelo, la obstinación y el arrepentimiento, para los demás en esa habitación es un reencuentro familiar. Aparentemente para Loki también. Odín finge que es feliz por él, quizás lo este en verdad; mientras no se mencionen sus preferencias puede verlo emparejado con su socia y sonreír. Te saluda formal, te mira un rato para que notes perfectamente que ha cambiado y nota que tú también has madurado. Quieres hablar con él, lo ves galán y atractivo como solo tu hermano sabe desenvolverse, pero se desvive en ver a Jane y platicar con ella. Jane lo trata como un viejo amigo, no se veían desde la preparatoria, recuerdas, y ciertamente Loki ya no es tan hermético como antes. Bromea y Frigga lo observa con nueva luz. Por eso Balder no deja de hacerle preguntas como todos. Quieren saber de él y su magnífica vida en Francia, y para eso tiene a Sigyn con él platicando con gusto sus vivencias y experiencias.

Se sigue peinando hacia atrás, se te ocurre sugerirle que deje de hacerlo porque acabará con entradas joven pero él es tan carismático y efervescente que nada le hace falta, es único y especial. Sigues viéndolo como una estrella. Aunque apuestas a que nunca se ha sentido una. Hasta ahora…

Platican y comen la cena que Frigga se tardó toda la tarde cocinando. Sigyn habla del costumbrismo en las cenas americanas, ella es europea, se le nota en el acento y se muestra muy interesada en lo que cocinó. ¿Cómo los llamó? ¿Cena de comercial de Coca-cola?. Tu madre se siente importante hablando con ella puesto que es una exitosa chef y luego pasan al asunto de cómo fue que Loki acabó volviéndose dueño de dos importantes restaurantes en tierra extranjera.

-Oh, fue una mecenas la que me ayudó después de que yo la ayudara. Si no hubiera sido por ella mi suerte hubiera sido otra.

Sigyn ríe y lo ves llenar su copa. Comentan que fue un asunto interesante cuando se conocieron y se les dio aquella oportunidad una en un millón en la vida para abrir ese restaurante casi a las afueras de París. Aquella misteriosa mecenas no mencionan quién fue. Resultó ser una bendición para él y su socia topársela y que creyera en ellos.

Balder insiste en que tiene que ir a pasar una temporada con él y Loki contesta que cuando puedan vaya de vacaciones la familia, incluso tu _esposa_ y tú. Como sabes que Odín no lo permitiría tu hermano es tan astuto que le sugiere a Balder que vaya él solo también. Balder adora la idea. ¿Por qué no llamar tan seguido ni visitarlos ni en Navidad ni Año Nuevo? Loki es un hombre ocupado. Sigyn explica que en fiestas al tener un restaurante trabajan más que nunca. Para los que se dedican a esa clase de servicios no tienen vacaciones. Loki choca su copa con ella brindando _porque sin ellos no pueden festejar sus comensales_.

Vuelven a reír.

Se ven tan íntimos que cuando Frigga menciona que se ven _demasiado_ _bien juntos_ casi rompes la copa en tu mano. Se excusan diciendo que como socios no se quieren involucrar sentimentalmente, pero ves esa sonrisa hipócrita que te dice que ya se han acostado. Te molesta. Jane te distrae, no les estás poniendo atención. Olvidaste que Jane estaba ahí. ¡Y se supone te vas a casar con ella!

Según Loki hablando con Sigyn irían a recorrer la ciudad para mostrarle todo lo que quiera ver a su socia; lo llaman una experiencia culinaria pero a ti te enfada de sobremanera verlos así de unidos. Parece realmente la pareja de tu hermano cuando ves como se tratan mutuamente, como ella arregla su corbata y él le pone y le retira el abrigo entren o salgan cuando van a la casa. Por mucha educación tantas atenciones te molestan. Balder te dice por lo bajo que Loki se consiguió una _gran mujer_… Tú le das un zape.

Sif los trata de jalar a todos, quiere reconciliarlos como hermanos, es tu hermano, él sigue igual de amable contigo, por eso no puedes hablarle de nada de lo que no quieres que salga a flote. Si ha decido olvidarlo y fingir que nada pasó ese día en los dormitorios de la universidad también puedes hacerlo tú.

Todavía ves esa ocasión en que Loki había llegado a casa el fin de semana una vez empezaron las vacaciones. No había tomado el autobús contigo, era la primera vez que se veían después de esa noche. Llegó con los papeles en la mano hablando sobre el programa de estudios en el extranjero, de la beca total, vaya, hasta de un amigo que se había mudado a París con su familia que podía conseguirle donde hospedarse y trabajar. Ya lo tenía todo arreglado. Lo viste a la cara, era común que cuando tú lo mirabas el no y que cuando te miraba tú lo dejaras de ver. Balder entristeció por ti y por si mismo llorando como lo hacen los niños cuando los ataca el sentimiento. Tú estabas en estado de shock. Se fue un mes después y lo fuiste a despedir al aeropuerto, el castaño se colgaba de su cuello no queriéndolo dejar ir. Odín se lo quitó de encima, lo quería, pero le complacía hasta cierto punto que se fuera. Frigga te preguntó si se habían peleado y tuvieron que decirse adiós con sonrisas fingidas. Se veía distinto y más lejano que nunca.

Ahora que lo vuelves a ver pasados los años lo miras más ocupado en otros asuntos que en mirarte con rencor, tanto que dudas de que realmente te odie, es más, sientes que lo ha superado. No tienes porqué sentirte así tú tampoco. Fue una noche, bebieron, se trata de incesto, mejor quedarte callado.

¿Entonces por qué sigues apretando los dientes y los puños cuando lo ves reír con Sigyn?

Te encuentras con ellos llevando a Jane al restaurante que te dijeron, prueban los vinos que te sugieren, tinto, blanco, afrutado, pasan al champagne, él y Sigyn son los que saben de eso, prueban entradas y la rubia es una maestra con eso de la comida, por eso el éxito de tu hermano. Jane ya le pidió que se encargue del pastel y de todo lo que se relacione a la comida en su boda mientras la otra habla de repostería gourmet.

Cuando deciden terminar por ese día se despiden y ves a Loki hacerse de miradas con otro hombre en el bar del restaurante, creíste que imaginabas cosas hasta que lo viste sonreírle pasados veinte minutos probando muestras de pasteles. Sigyn se despide de él también con rostro compungido, no se va a ir con ella. Te alegra que le rompa el corazón pero te hierve la sangre verlo perderse con ese hombre. Jane no dijo ni media palabra.

Aborreces la sensación de aprensión a la que te encuentras sometido diariamente. ¿Con cuantas mujeres te has metido y nadie ha sabido satisfacerte? Con Jane no te atreves a tratarla con rudeza, es tu plan de escape, ella sería una buena madre si quisieras empezar una familia pese a que aún no te imaginas yendo tan lejos. Ese puesto en el departamento de finanzas no te lo ganaste por tu título ficticio de cuando dejaste la universidad, fue por tu linda cara ya que te acostaste con tu jefa, era hermosa y estaba muy bien conservada pasa sus treinta. Tuviste que cortar con eso cuando ella se comprometió y caso y tú te encontraste con Jane. Fue solo por negocios pero te redituó. Comprendes a la perfección lo que es tener sexo sin compromisos y te enojas a rabiar derramando bilis al ver a Loki haciendo lo mismo.

Complaces a Jane, pero ella nunca ha sabido que tú no estás complacido al terminar, es demasiado tu apetito carnal.

Quien fuere el único que ha te ha satisfecho está prohibido. Aquel que es tu hermano, lo que se traduce en incesto así sea adoptado. Te lo repites una y otra vez, que no es nada, que fue un desliz producto del alcohol.

Cuanto te esfuerzas en negarlo si tu cuerpo es el que te reclama con los nervios crispados.

Para la siguiente semana detectas que Sigyn está calmada y que de hecho esta risueña, llevaba un escote pronunciado en ese vestido ceñido que había elegido para ponerse ese día, tiene muy buen cuerpo, Loki recogía su cabello y quisiste patearlo cuando lo viste abrazarla en el sillón de casa de tus padres enterrando el mentón en el cuello de la rubia besándola y suspirando fingiendo que miraban televisión. ¿Que pasó para que los dejaran solos dándoles _espacio_?

Frigga suelta un comentario despreciable de: "me sospechaba que acabarían juntos esos dos, tienen buena química ¿no?". Odín se ve satisfecho. Balder te dice con señas para leer en sus labios "_Te dije que estaba buenísima…_". Tu hermano menor no supo de aquel hombre en el restaurante porque de lo contrario ya lo verías queriendo ponerse interesante con la rubia pese a la diferencia de edad.

Sientes que quieres morir al verlos besarse en los labios cuando creyeron que no había nadie observando, nadie excepto tú.

-¿Realmente estás saliendo con ella? –le preguntas cuando sale a tomar aire y lo sigues. No le has quitado la vista de encima.

-Define _salir_ en tu libro y te podré decir si es así o no –responde. No estás para juegos.

-¿Te acuestas con ella?

Él ríe.

-Es mi socia –luego completa. –Sí, me acuesto con ella, ¿piensas colgarme por eso?

Te duelen sus palabras.

-No es algo formal. Desde el principio estábamos enfocados en nuestras carreras, solo le preocupa ser la mejor en lo que hace y yo, como puedes ver, no soy del tipo que se mantiene estable en una relación –Quieres que se calle pero sigues escuchando. –No le molesta que sea bisexual, a veces compartimos intereses por la misma clase de hombres y también llego a ser más popular que ella. Si se trata de hombres no le molesta pero si salgo con mujeres me llega a celar.

-¿Y que son realmente?

-¿Cómo se le llamaría a esto aquí? ¿Amigos con beneficios?… a veces solo queda el placer para olvidar el dolor, como distracción un rato de la soledad, el aburrimiento y el estrés…

-¿Lo haces porque estás solo? –te ves preocupado por él.

-Me fascina estar solo, sin entregarle cuentas a nadie, si no hay lazos de por medio no hay necesidad de salir heridos

-Sigyn se ve enamorada de ti

-Estoy al tanto y no me siento cómodo con sus sentimientos, pero así es como somos. Yo insensible, ella sintiendo por ambos, al final del día seguimos siendo amigos gracias al restaurante. Espero que encuentre a alguien pronto porque soy buen amante pero no buena pareja

Si detestaste las palabras de Loki las de tu padre te matan.

-Podrá haberse vuelto un hombre rico y popular pero jamás podré soportar esa vida de libertino que lleva

Esa misma semana te encontraste con Lorelei, no se ven tan seguido desde hace años pese a vivir relativamente cerca, está ocupada trabajando ahora de secretaria y no coinciden nunca como para ser parte de su círculo habitual de amigos en la actualidad. No es como cuando tenían catorce. Todos han cambiado. Ese día poco ibas a intuir que había ido a una cita a ciegas conseguida por su hermana en la que no había gustado del otro aunque aquel si se mostrara interesado en ella pese a ser madre soltera. Sigue siendo hermosa después de todo. ¿Cuál fue su razón para botarlo? Lorelei sentía que le faltaban ceros en la cuenta del banco. Quería alguien guapo, con clase, rico, con auto del año y romántico, la clase de hombres que solo existen en las películas y en los sueños de toda mujer porque la realidad es distinta. Platicaron de sus vidas, te invitó un cigarro y lo rechazaste, batallaste para dejarlo como para caer en las garras del tabaquismo gracias a tus nervios de gelatina por las tensiones en casa, al menos las tuyas porque a Loki le es indiferente tu estado. La rubia no quiso hablarte de su hijo pero te habló de tu hermano. Se lo topó en la calle y la invitó a comer. Fumando con el estrés rondando por sus pensamientos debido a ciertas deudas que tiene te dijo otra de esas frases en que desearías volver cada palabra a puños a la garganta de donde son proferidas.

-Míralo, exitoso, rico, y con esa despampanante francesita. De haberlo visto más seguido cuando regresaba de vacaciones de la universidad te juro que le habría lanzado las garras. Es todo lo que hubiera deseado y más. Hasta es más joven, ¿por qué no me dijiste que le seguían gustando las mujeres? Desistí con él porque creí que era enteramente gay...

¿Fue por eso que Loki dejó de hablarle? vienes a comprender hasta hoy que dejó de salir de adulto contigo y tus amigos en la universidad en épocas de descanso no solo por su distanciamiento de lo ocurrido cuando lo llevaste a beber de niño ya que a veces lo convencías. Eso fue no por tu culpa. Si Amora iba con su hermana se inventaba algo pues esta se le lanzaba demasiado. Ella queriendo ligar con él mientras en casa su hermana y su padre se hacían cargo de su gracia que pedía a gritos desenfrenados la atención de su madre.

¿Llegó por eso Sigyn ceñuda a casa de tus padres el martes, porqué invitó a Lorelei a cenar? En verdad lo cela te das cuenta.

¿Pero por qué ansiar a Loki? No eres el único que lo anhela.

Estás en una especie de sueño. Pasa demasiado a una velocidad tal que no sabes en que día vives ni cuando ocurrió tal o cual cosa, solo que al ir a dormir Jane te repite _faltan seis, faltan cinco días y seremos los señores Odinso_n.

Es la misma sensación del despertar al día siguiente cuando sabes que tu hígado y su poder de asimilación te fallaron. Unas terribles nauseas...

A Sif se le ocurre otro de sus planes para que salgan todos y vas a donde no habías ido antes, un karaoke. A Fandral le gusta hacerse el gracioso dizque cantando Sexy Back, te da lo mismo, reíste porque le queda hacer de bufón ocasionalmente. Jane no pudo evitar cantar algo tierno como su inocente mente, la original podrá ser sexy, Jane deforma toda sensualidad para sacarle azúcar. Mientras tú sabes no eres para cantar. Jane te obliga a hacer un dueto con ella para una canción de Rihanna y lo consideras algo pasable hasta que cambias la letra para divertirte un rato y a tu prometida no le molesta. No te interesa tanto el rap.

Al terminar Sigyn se ha contagiado por el entusiasmo, sigue vistiendo demasiado elegante y formal igual que Loki como para acompañarlos a sitios como esos pero su humor y carisma es contagioso por lo que son más que bien recibidos los dos.

La rubia escoge una canción de Mireille Mathieu que decide no cantar en su idioma original para que la entiendan todos y hace bromas de Sarkozy alterando totalmente la letra. Son tantas bromas que si no fuera un juego se tomaría como racismo, xenofobia, chovinismo y demás vicios interculturales. Definitivamente ríen, es graciosa y muy divertida. Hasta le pedían otra. Sif menciona que ella y Loki hacen buena pareja. Ellos se miran, ríen, se dan un beso y Sigyn explica que no son nada. Nadie les cree. Aún y cuando hablaste con Loki tú tampoco les crees.

A tu hermano no le importa pero ella espera pacientemente por él.

Sigyn le insiste a Loki que cante, el no quiere hacerlo pero como todos han cantado le exigen que cante porque de lo contrario estará fuera de tono con los demás. Acepta forzado, se ha quitado el saco aunque no el chaleco. La rubia le dice que no se comporte como valet parking, él la ignora y le hace un gesto con los dedos de la mano en el que finge lamerlos. Definitivamente fue algo sexual porque ella sube una ceja y sonríe.

Buscan en internet, le dice a Fandral que busque bien y cuando por fin la encuentran toma el micrófono. No hay video, así que Fandral le pone otro en el fondo para que se proyecte, juega con las luces y está todo listo. La canción empieza. Están tan desconcertados con el ritmo que no pueden evitar mirarse entre ustedes salvo Sigyn.

Así que comienza a cantar revolviendo su cabello con una mano como si fuera una estrella de rock. Si lo parece.

.

_**One look, your way  
it's starting again  
and you can't deny it  
or try to hide it**_

.

Sabes que va a mirarte pero mira a Jane y a Sigyn. Su cuello es tan flexible que es casi como un cisne.

.

_**She says "it's only a game"  
but you can't survive it  
words can't describe it**_

.

Mira a medio mundo, observa que están interesados viendo como canta y como se mueve. No exagera pero la música lo acompaña, es una nave en las olas de su ritmo, como una intriga en el mar de la mezcla.

.

_**Choke up and hurry away  
as to stay here would be misery  
so keep repeating history  
and face it  
it's always the same  
and never good enough to be  
the way it was in your memory**_

.

Cuando finalmente voltea a verte sabes que fue un error haber cruzado miradas con él.

Esa canción te la está dedicando a ti.

.

_**I paid the highest cost  
I don't think it meant anything to you  
all that I am was lost  
I can't see it meant anything to you**_

.

_**Mean anything to you…**_

_**Mean anything to you…**_

.

No sabías que supiera mover de esa forma las caderas. Sus ademanes son galanes y asertivos. Sus ojos parecen proyectar desprecio y dolor. Fija la vista en la nada con la cabeza inclinada. Su cabello ha crecido, tal vez así de despeinado se vea incluso más largo de lo que es. Hasta su cabello se mueve con él.

.

_**She turns  
with that look in her eye  
bite your tongue to stop it  
and change the topic**_

.

Mira a Jane, te mira a ti.

.

_**Moves in, she touches your arm  
and it's too late for logic  
too late to stop it**_

.

Mira a Sigyn y de nuevo te mira a ti mientras canta.

.

_**Stand up and hurry away  
'cause you know the place where this will lead  
and it can't touch the endless need inside you**_

.

Quieres huir.

.

_**That's burning away and  
it's never ever gonna be  
the way it was in your memory**_

.

Esa noche, has huido de ella durante tanto tiempo y lo que realmente quieres es volver a vivirla.

.

_**I paid the highest cost  
I don't think it meant anything to you  
all that I am was lost  
I can't see it meant anything to you**_

.

Te mira y sus hombros se mueven con él al ritmo, el ángulo de su mirada con la barbilla baja para verte como si te amenazara desde enfrente del cuarto te estremece. No sabes como reprime las ganas de señalarte casi.

.

_**I paid the highest cost  
I don't think it meant anything to you  
all that I am was lost  
I can't see it meant anything to you**_

.

Podrías llorar. Loki tiene humedecidos los ojos también.

¿Que diantres fue lo que le hiciste para que quisiera matarte con esos poderosos y brillantes ojos esmeralda apuntándote como dos cañones?

Lo sabes. Solo le rompiste el corazón, nada más.

.

_**Our footsteps in the frost  
go back as far as I can see  
I would have paid any cost  
because it meant everything to me…**_

.

Esa frase te liquido.

.

_**Everything to me…**_

.

No supiste lo que realmente era hablar con canciones hasta ese día. Loki juró de niño que te asesinaría, no necesitaba ser literal para sentir como lo hace con su tersa voz de acuerdo a la canción.

Esa letra parece hecha para ti, en tu contra, el estribillo te lo comunica. Sus hombros y caderas encumbran la música.

No olvidó esa noche.

.

_**I paid the highest cost  
I don't think it meant anything to you  
all that I am was lost  
I can't see it meant anything to you**_

.

Y tu tampoco.

.

_**I paid the highest cost  
I don't think it meant anything to you  
all that I am was lost  
I can't see it meant anything to you**_

.

No es algo que pueda borrarse y menos si lo tienes tan vívido cada vez que cierras los ojos. Lo ves aún correspondiéndote con tanta entrega que no supiste ver lo que realmente hicieron esa noche.

Te entregó todo de sí.

.

_**I paid the highest cost  
I don't think it meant anything to you  
all that I am was lost…**_

.

-¡Tu teléfono! –saltó Sigyn dándoselo en la mano a Loki mientras tu ocultabas la cara en tu bebida, fingías que te atragantabas y así tenías pretexto para limpiar tu cara porque Loki te ha movido todo, te ha deshecho.

Él le entrega el micrófono a Fandral y sale de la habitación. Sif se apuntó para cantar otra porque lo había discutido mientras tu hermano cantaba. Escoge Loosing my religión. Todos estaban en sus propios asuntos poniéndole atención a Loki porque los había alterado su canción aunque a ninguno tanto como a ti. El era alguien soberbio.

Regresó a la habitación hablando en francés con su socia.

-Tenemos que irnos. Teníamos una cita con otra persona, había cancelado pero acaba de reconfirmar

Sigyn se deslizo con la gracia de una bailarina dándole la mano. Se despidieron y salieron.

.

_**I though that I heard you laughing**_

_**I though that I heard you sing**_

_**I think I though I saw you try**_

.

Todo era confuso y claro a la vez.

.

_**That was just a dream**_

_**But that was just a dream**_

.

_**That's me in the corner**_

_**That's me in the spotlight**_

_**losing my religion**_

_**trying to keep up with you**_

_**and I don't know if I can do it**_

_**Oh no, I've said too much**_

_**I haven't said enough**_

.

Jane te abraza, sabes que habla pero no la escuchas realmente. Solo escuchas la canción y recuerdas a Loki mirándote.

.

_**I though that I heard you laughing**_

_**I though that I heard you sing**_

_**I think I though I saw you try**_

.

_**But that was just a dream**_

_**Try, cry, why try?**_

_**That was just a dream**_

_**Just a dream, just a dream**_

_**Dream**_

.

Te quedaste apabullado y buscaste un pretexto para salir.

No quisiste estar con Jane. Te perdiste caminando sin rumbo apenas pisaste la calle. Solo habías experimentado eso cuando Jane te dejó. Ahora con ella a tu lado es Loki quién te ha puesto así.

Ya no sabes que creer. No puedes creer en nada. Pero sabes lo que deseas…

Te sentías como un ser solitario, abandonado bajo la luz de la acerca vacío y destrozado. Decidiste que debías intentarlo por lo menos.

Vagando por la calle fuiste al hotel donde ahora se hospedaba Loki, fuiste a su piso y estaba abierto. Creíste que esperaba a alguien.

Creíste que te esperaba a ti.

Creíste que todo lo cantado en las canciones así fuere la más banal podría ser cierto.

Salió del karaoke para ir a ver a quién sabe quién con su socia y de eso ya hacían horas. Te oscureció vagando por la ciudad.

Esperabas que aquella noche pudiera revivirse, no sabías con exactitud lo que pasaba, pero tenías ese presentimiento. Te exasperaba. Tenías miedo, era deseo lo que movía tus pies. No quisiste pensarlo mucho y entraste. Sabías el número de su puerta porque se lo había dado a la familia. Ibas directo hacia la habitación. Estaba rentando un pent-house esa semana, era lujoso. Escuchaste ruido y creíste que era él. Estabas a punto de decir su nombre cuando te detuviste. Esa era la risa de Sigyn.

Te asomaste en la esquina. Pegándose por los muros besándose desesperadamente y con Loki impaciente como su compañera, estaba tu hermano bajando el cierre del vestido de la rubia yendo los dos a la habitación.

Si pensaste que cantando se veía como estrella de rock confirmas su porte con ella restregándose a su cuerpo.

Quisiste romper algo, la clase de impulsos que sientes cuando te enfadas de sobremanera. Te largaste rápido y sin hacer ruido.

Quizás te equivocaste, quizás no, pero estás demasiado molesto como para no pensar una y otra vez en Loki tirándose a su supuesta socia a quién ahora no puedes bajar de ramera. Pero piénsalo bien, ¿no había dicho tu padre que quien se portaba como tal era Loki?

Piensa, analiza. ¿Qué dijo él antes?

…_a veces solo queda el placer para olvidar el dolor…_

¿Qué cantó?

Ya lo sabes. No ha olvidado esa noche, te guarda rencor. Estas a días de casarte.

Carajo, ¡contrólate! ¡Mantén tu furia a raya porque podrías matar a alguien si sigues conduciendo así! Balder te pregunta por tu enfado, pasaste a recogerlo de su club de radio.

No le respondes.

No tienes respuesta.

Todo lo que creías se ha ido por el drenaje al volver Loki y al escuchar a todos hablar de él. Realmente no quiere a Sigyn, puede despreciar a quien sea, se mete con cualquiera pero es a ti a quién le tiene rencor.

No actúas como eras antes. Y lo peor es que quizá no quieras seguir siendo tú, al menos no sin el…

Solo que aún no te queda claro…

Toca fondo. ¿Crees que así abrirás los ojos o solo despertarás para darte cuenta de algo peor?

¿Que es lo que realmente quieres?

¿Tanto así estás dispuesto a sufrir?

¿Estás seguro de poder conseguirlo?

.

* * *

Demonios, lo que sigue me apuñala en el pecho como no tienen idea!

.


	4. Lo inevitable

Soy una loca, antes de hacer planes terminemos esta historia, tengo que ocuparme de esta y de FATE FOUND US como para cargarme más compromisos encima pero me lleva el demonio, es tan tentador, todo este Thorki feels, y todas estas ideas en la cabeza...

Perdónenme lo de Jeffree Star y también lo de Three Days Grace, pero si lo hacen en China que no use yo una canción como esa para Thorki?

En serio, mátenme. En verdad HÁGANLO!

* * *

.

**Lo inevitable**

_Pecar sin remordimiento alguno_

.

* * *

.

_**Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.  
Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.  
Groove. Slam. Work it back. Space Cowboy just play that track.  
Gaga in the room. **__**So Starstruck Cherry Cherry Cherry Cherry Boom Boom.**_

.

En tu auto tu prometida ponía esa canción, se adueño de la radio. Jane la cantaba como si de verdad pudiera tatuarse Lady Gaga en un brazo. Primero Telephone, Alejandro, Pokar face, ¿por qué fue que le prepusiste matrimonio si te has callado tanto tiempo que sexualmente no estás bien atendido? Ese día no estabas para escuchar Bad romance.

¿Qué le viste cuando eras joven, solo que era bonita, dulce y bondadosa siendo que esas cualidades después de años de vivir juntos al tenerlas en exceso han colmado tu paciencia? Y luego le propones matrimonio con todo y que no logran esa conexión sexual y psíquica que deberían tener en la cama. Ella te adora, lo sabes. Tú en cambio estás frustrado.

Matrimonio… Pero si eres un genio.

La dejaste con Sif en una calle llena de tiendas de ropa, trajes, vestidos de noche y smokings porque va a probarse de nuevo el vestido de novia de su madre. Va a casarse con esa reliquia, se supone que quiere hacerle unas mejoras y necesita varios ajustes porque es más pequeña que su primera dueña.

Dos días de soltería y te vuelves su esposo… ¿Esposo? ¡No! Víctima de la soledad, la frustración y las reglas de la sociedad, entre ellas las de tus padres, siempre adoraron a Jane.

Una vez tú la adoraste, dabas la vida por ella. Mínimo admites ahora que se han enfriado tus sentimientos por la castaña. Te tomó años de engaño para despabilarte en un mes con el arribo de Loki.

No es lo mismo estar con Jane; y al acabarse la pasión que en realidad nunca recuperaste cuando volvieron a salir ya de adultos, te has aburrido. Ese hartazgo no podrías nunca quitártelo casándote con ella. Eres un demente o un retrasado mental por pensarlo siquiera.

Frigga los arrastró a todos por los trajes la semana pasada, hasta Odín odió esa salida, no dijo nada porque se trataba de su esposa. Jane fue porque las dos encabezaban lo que debía vestirse en la ceremonia, por eso se sentaba junto a ti y no paraba de recargarse en tu hombro. Tus hermanos les dieron espacio platicando entre ellos, el menor seguía con su encanto por el pelinegro, quería que le hablara de Europa, de París, de todo sitio por donde hubiere viajado, lo complacía contándole de lo que quisiera saber. Luego Balder reafirmó su idea de tatuarse un brazo, la muñeca o un tobillo. Odín como de costumbre le reiteró que al atreverse a retarlo con ese tatuaje le arrancaría la extremidad. Loki calmó las aguas hablando del significado cultural y emocional de marcarse la piel, no lo convenció pero apoyó a Balder. Como se estaba haciendo hábito, Jane te movió para que le hicieras caso, pues cualquier cosa era más interesante e importante que hablar con ella, y mucho más si eso involucraba a tu hermano adoptivo.

Por como lo veías Loki no tenía nada que hacer ahí ya que de ropa él era la elegancia misma. Ayudó a Frigga con los cortes y las telas para qué fuera rápido como favor para todos, en la familia eran tres hombres contra una mujer, Frigga lo sorteó siempre, llevaba un fuete –en sentido figurado por supuesto, por eso se apoyó en Jane esa vez. Lo de modelárselos no se los perdonó a ninguno. Aunque Balder y tú estaban cansados Loki logró jalar a Balder con su humor gracias a un comentario de James Bond por aquello de la ropa elegante.

Balder adoró la idea de verse como un agente secreto y posó con él. Frigga y Odín rieron divertidos, también tú. Te uniste y fingieron que sabían artes marciales. Eran una familia, aún si tu mal humor y tus terribles intentos por lucir alegre y orgulloso de tu futuro matrimonio eran los que los separaban te permitiste jugar un poco.

Después de eso Sif llegó con Fandral a los tres días hablando sobre el karaoke. Volstagg y Hogun irían también.

-Amora y Lorelei confirmaron –te pasó tu madre el fin de semana. –Vendrán con Jonah. Ya las acomodamos en la mesa cuatro.

Jonah, el hijo de Lorelei, nadie sabe quién es el padre y según lo que platicaste con Amora quizás su hermana no sepa quien sea tampoco.

La vida no es nada como la imaginas, ni la tuya ni la de los que te rodean. ¿Alguna vez lo ha sido? ¿Por qué Loki es el único que luce perfecto salvo por lo que demostró con esa canción?

Desde que llegó a casa presentándolo tus padres como tu nuevo hermano lo viste como alguien especial. Perfecto. Por eso estaba destinado desde que nació a volverse alguien grande. Más grande que tú.

Cuando eran niños querías ser policía o bombero, después creíste cuando te tocó escoger universidad que podrías volverte millonario si invertías en el mercado, que ganarías y ganarías. No funcionó tu plan.

¿El plan de Loki? ¿De niño que quería ser cuando creciera? Dijo algo de cocinar, dibujar, pintar. En secundaria mencionó algo sobre literatura y filosofía. Cuando escogió carrera se fue por algo relacionado a política y comercio exterior. Cualquier cosa a la que se dedicara quería tener un respaldo si no funcionaba lo que quería ser. Heredó bastante dinero de parte de sus padres. Si hablamos de inversiones tu idea inicial de ganar dinero jamás fue poner un negocio, lo consideraste muchos problemas, por eso eran mejores las acciones. Te equivocaste. No perdiste pero no ganaste mucho. Loki era el de la familia con suerte y verdadera visión para los negocios, por eso el éxito de su restaurante que lo llevara a capitalizar para abrir otro. Lo irónico resultaba ser que no era realmente de la familia, no de sangre.

Pusiste en la radio la estación de Balder, esa misma semana Loki y él platicaron en la sala una noche y fuiste testigo de la primera vez que tu hermano menor no te pidió ayuda con una chica. Se la pidió a Loki.

Loki había compartido una botella de vino a su lado. Sigyn no lo acompañaba esa ocasión.

-Es que le gusta Poe, Herbert Wells y E.L. James… -le contaba el trigueño sobre su interés romántico. Una chica que por como la describía era una chica ruda.

-Definitivamente no es tu tipo –jurarías que solo le faltaba en la mano un martini para verse aún más conocedor.

-Por eso te pido ayuda, no sé de qué hablar con ella. Acaba de entrar a mi club

-¿Y que clase de música le gusta? –cruzó la pierna.

-Gothminister, Marilyn Manson, ¡le gusta hasta Hollywood Undead!…

-Suena a que tienes problemas y muy complicados, ¿que te gusta de ella, la cara, el cuerpo o su personalidad?

-Todo –confesó viéndose casi apasionado. Había sonrojo en sus mejillas. Te pidió consejo a ti para ligar, te quedas con la idea de que a Loki le pregunta por amor. Te asesina pensarlo.

-Compara contigo, ¿Qué escuchas más?

-Pues Hollywood Undead, Aerosmith…

-Con eso es suficiente –lo detuvo. –Tienes oportunidad con ella.

Ese día en la estación Balder probaba su suerte. Ponía canciones que consideraba que le ayudarían a acercarse a quién lo tenía prendado. Realmente no le ponías mucha atención. Tienes enterrada la imagen de Loki del día anterior en el hotel desvistiendo a Sigyn, sus palabras de cómo sostenían una relación libre y sin ataduras. Sus celos por tu hermano; los odiabas. Aún presionas el volante entre tus manos. Odias ese recuerdo, las risas de ambos y la forma en que se besaban. Recuerdas esos ojos de deseo en él esa noche en los dormitorios de la universidad, por tu arrojo y libido incontrolable habías acabado siendo corrido de ahí al mes. Loki si lograba controlarse, siempre andaba pulcro, no te explicas como ahora puede andar de arriba a bajo con cualquiera. Siempre lo viste como alguien recto y de muchos principios como para que ronde de hombre en hombre y mujer en mujer. ¿Como puede tener esa aura de sensualidad tan poderosa e hipnótica? Por eso estas tocando la puerta de su habitación de hotel hoy otra vez, para encarar lo que sea que este haciendo con su socia.

Si eres honesto contigo mismo podrás restaurar tu vida. Debes empezar por algo. Arregla tus asuntos con Loki primero.

-¿Diga? –abre Sigyn descalza y con una bata encima. Ignoraste el letrero de no molestar en la perilla. La ves, se revela por la tela que abajo lleva lencería con encajes y su sonrisa te descontrola.

-¿Está Loki? –la rubia te mira extraño.

-¿Para que lo necesitarías? –se cruza de brazos recargándose en la puerta. Sintiéndose superior. De cierta forma sabes que te podría imaginar desnudo y también te molesta.

-Hazte a un lado –ingresas a su cuarto. Lo que sea que haya significado esa canción del pelinegro para ti tienes que saberlo ahí y ahora. -¡Loki! –clamas su nombre.

-¿Sigyn? –es llamada la rubia.

-¡Espera!-quiere detenerte. Esa no era la voz de tu hermano, cuando entras a la habitación ves esposado a un total desconocido que viste ropa interior de cuero y hay un látigo en la silla de al lado. Hay velas y otras… cosas…-¿Qué te da derecho a entrar así?

-¿Dónde está Loki? –la perforas con la mirada. Ella reía y se ponía celosa, podía andar de libertina como él. Solo cuando Loki le prestaba atención a otras mujeres era cuando se ponía a pelearle.

-No lo sé. Es jueves, los jueves nos separamos cada quien con nuestros asuntos

Ya no le importa cerrase la bata. De hecho te irrita que se vea casi dolida al admitir que Loki no estaba con ella, como expuesta.

¿En qué clase de juegos ha estado envuelto tu hermano? ¡¿Cómo pudo meterse con esta mujer?!

-Vaya que asuntos

-¿Y quién eres para criticarme o criticarlo a él? –enfada clavando su mirada en ti como demonio. Se olvidó de ocultar su acento. –Enttiendo porqué salió de este país, para ser su hermano casi le ves como si hubieras hecho algo horrible. Se ha descarriado últimamente, segguro es por ti. Bravo, logras desequilibrar la mente de un hombre sano y viggoroso, cerca tuyo parece un adolescente lleno de hormonas que se mete con cualquiera que lo ve con ddeseo. ¿Si no pertennece a tu familia porque lo arrastraste a esta cosa con tu boda y semejantes sandeces?, ¡estas cieggo y encima eres un iddiota!

-¡No te atrevas a decir que Loki no pertenece a nuestra familia! ¡Él es mi hermano! –gritas. Te queda gritarle porque tu odio es el que te guía.

El hombre en la cama se ve desconcertado. Sigyn se ríe recogiéndose el cabello.

-¿Y porque es tu hermano lo miras como si fueras a devorarlo? Te acostaste con él, ¿verdad? –se ve iracunda. Su sonrisa en ese estado es aún peor. -¿Fuiste tú quién le romppió el corazón? ¿Por ti fue que huyó a París a sumerggirse en vino y sexo? Ese eres tú... –te apunta con el dedo. -¡Eeres tu el que lo dejó así de mal!

Ha dado en el blanco. Escuchas esa alerta.

¿Loki se porta distinto al tenerte cerca?

La canción, ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta?

-¡Cásate de una maldita vez para que pueda olvidarte y venir a mi por completo!

Sabes que quisiste golpearla, abofetear a una mujer, la cargaste del cuello como si fueras a matarla y la arrojaste al piso. La voz se te fue así quisieras insultarla y ese otro desconocido esposado a la cama te gritara y pidiera auxilio puesto que en verdad lucías como si pudieras matar.

Te marchaste a recuperar la cabeza a otro lado. A donde fuere que te encontraras con Loki para hablar. Lo que Sigyn acaba de decir…

Loki siente algo por ti.

Admite que lo quieres y dejarás de sufrir. ¡Despierta a la verdad!

Todo pasa demasiado rápido.

Sin Jane y la radio en automático mientras conduces se pone una canción cuando enciendes el auto. Balder siguió al pie de la letra el consejo de Loki.

.

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**You hate everything about me**_

_**Why do you love me?**_

.

_**I hate**_

_**You hate**_

_**I hate**_

_**You love me**_

.

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

.

En el primer alto la apagas, ¿Qué tiene la música en tu contra que parece recordarte a Loki a cada vuelta de la esquina? Te apunta como un arma directamente a la sien o un cuchillo en la garganta. Te presiona en el pecho con rencor.

Ya no puedes soportarlo.

No supiste a donde ir. Le preguntaste a Balder por teléfono para que te diera el paradero de tu hermano y te dijo que Loki iba a ir a un bar, han estado más unidos ese par desplazándote, y es que cuando te mudaste a la universidad ellos se quedaron solos en casa, desde niños era así, eran los menores y Loki como el de en medio se encargaba de él sin ti en casa. Platicaban todo el tiempo, en algún punto de su interminable conversación le soltó el nombre cuando bebieron vino. Tus padres hicieron un escándalo cuando llevaste a Loki a casa de Amora, viendo al de ojos verdes bebiendo con el menor de sus hijos no dijeron ni media sílaba. Con Loki se mostraban diferentes, no sentían que fuera mala influencia para él, mientras no saliera con cosas raras a Odín no se le saldría la homofobia.

Llegas. No solo era un bar, era una discoteca, lo realizas estacionándote, por suerte encontrase un lugar. Bien, ese no es un lugar, si pasa una patrulla te ganarás una multa.

Se supone había ido ahí con Sigyn antes porque era un sitio liberal, aunque con cadenero. Nada más te vieron el sujeto se dio gusto contigo revisando que no llevaras armas, pasaste sin ningún problema salvo ese. ¿Por qué llevarías armas? Solo quería tocarte ya que no te negó la entrada.

Sentiste antipatía. Será un mundo gay, te interesa Loki siendo hombre pero nadie más salvo él.

Te pasaste el trago amargo y viste el sitio lleno con luces relampagueantes. ¿Cómo carajos ibas a encontrarlo en ese mar de gente?

.

_**Fast, fast, lets go. Legs in the air ain't taking it slow  
Hot, hot, don't stop. Bring ya little friend and we'll do a little swap  
Fast, fast, lets go. Legs in the air ain't taking it slow  
Boom boom bang bang... oops wait I forgot your name**_

.

Ver bailar tanto a hombres con hombres como mujeres con mujeres era extraño, te sorprendiste de casi sacar veneno como comentario de chica interesada en chismes al ver que no todos eran tan atractivos como algunas y algunos y otros que no sabías si eran chico o chica, llegaban a ser. Lo aceptaste, había gente atractiva fuera hombre o mujer o lo que fuera. Te daba lo mismo, solo querías encontrar a Loki.

.

_**oh oh oh, I gotcha dancing' on me  
oh oh oh, we got our hands up singing  
oh oh oh, but I wantchya body on me  
oh oh oh...**_

.

Buscaste con la mirada en la segunda planta por el barandal. Había gente entre bailando y bebiendo, ninguno era tu hermano. Cada cabeza de cabello negro y no lo hallabas. Estabas desesperado por encontrarlo.

.

_**Don't wantchya hands up **_

_**Don't wantchya drinks up**_

.

Volteaste sin realmente esperar atinar a verlo, fue destino al perecer porque giraste la cabeza y lo encontraste atrás de varios hombres, bailaba con una mano en el hombro de un extraño con el cabello rubio y corto que llevaba una camisa blanca escurrida al cuerpo y más abierta de lo normal. Presumía su cuerpo trabajado. No te ganaría pero si era atractivo.

Tu hermano portaba una divertida sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos, el otro era feliz en su compañía sujetándolo de la cintura y paseando la mano por su espalda. Loki se pegó a él y los viste besarse. Fue el beso lo que te devastó. Al igual que con ese desconocido en el bar olvidándose de Sigyn y de ti elegía solo hombres apuestos y altos, más altos que él. Incluso ese rubio era más joven pero Loki no parece alguien de su edad sino a principios de sus veintes.

.

_**I want your legs up! (Yea, uh huh, dats right)  
I want ya legs up  
So getchya legs up  
Don't wantchya hands up (no oh oh oh..)  
I want ya legs up  
Don't wantchya drinks up (no oh oh oh..)  
**__**I wantchya legs up**_

.

Te quedaste como si hubiera cadenas en tus pies. Incluso alguien pasó a golpearte por no fijarse, se disculpó y ni te moviste. Te congelaste. Se metió tanto ese hombre con Loki que se sujetó del cuello de tu hermano y lo viste besarlo por las venas de debajo de su barbilla, y a él disfrutarlo como para abrazarlo y proyectarlo así en su rostro ya que en ese instante succionaba su piel.

Con esa acción acabó por llegar el segundero a la hora en punto en la bomba conectada a dinamita de tu cuerpo. En tus venas corría lava.

Estabas más que enfurecido.

Creías que solo pasaba en los videos de música. No, es real, al menos en ese lugar porque se encendieron las llaves de seguridad en caso de incendio mojándolos a todos unos cuantos segundos con varios gritos alegres.

Y en la mezcla del dj comenzó una nueva canción.

.

_**Something's coming over me**_

_**It's dangerous**_

_**It's dangerous**__**  
**_

_**Everytime you're close to me**__**  
**_

_**I feel the rush**_

_**I feel the rush**__**  
**_

_**Such a sweet taste when we kiss**__**  
**_

_**It's poisonous**_

_**So poisonous**__**  
**_

_**This could be a tragedy**__**  
**_

_**I'll take the risk**_

_**I'll take the risk**_

.

Avanzaste hacia ellos sacándote del trance del que fuiste presa. Cada paso incrementaban tus ganas de golpear a ese sujeto por meter la lengua en la boca de tu hermano.

.

_**Closer little closer than my heartbeat**__**  
**__**Hold my hand**__**  
**__**Feel me, come on down**_

_**Don't hesitate**__**  
**__**Just set yourself free**__**  
**__**Got me rising**_

_**Heartbeat**_

_**Heartbeat**_

_**Beyond the sun**_

.

Lo sujetaste del brazo casi como si fueras un exnovio que fuera a reclamarle infidelidad. Tú eras el tonto en ese sitio. Cuando volteó para ver de quién se trataba se le borró la sonrisa. Jamás esperó verte ahí.

-Thor…

.

_**Burning Up The Night**_

_**More than I can get through**__**  
**_

_**Fire in your eyes**__**  
**_

_**There's more than I can get through**__**  
**_

_**You're burning up the night!**_

.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –tenía el cabello revuelto y hacia en frente. Era cierto, lo había dejado crecer más y despeinado por bailar se veía aún más atractivo.

Dijiste lo primero que se te vino a la cabeza. Se te apagó el cerebro en algún momento, no querías quedar en blanco como un idiota y menos frente a tanta gente que los empezó a mirar medio raro.

Harían un gran espectáculo. Debías sacarlo de ahí.

-Tengo que hablar contigo

Si al menos dejaran de jugar con el agua, la brizna que caía llegaba a mojar en serio.

.

_**Silently I pray for rain**_

_**Wash over me**_

_**Wash over me**__**  
**_

_**So I'm gonna melt away**__**  
**_

_**Can't stand the heat**_

_**Can't stand the heat**_

.

-V.E.T.E. no tenemos nada que ver tu y yo –se zafó de tu agarre. El otro rubio se puso a la defensiva. Las miradas que intercambiaban sacaban chispas. Podría tratarse de un conducto de fuego ardiendo porque Loki te odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Algún problema? –en verdad parecería que eras su exnovio celoso, los veían así. Ese tipo te sentía como una amenaza.

-No –se adelantó a responder Loki por ti queriendo darte la espalda. –No hay nada aquí que valga la pena Steve –quiso llevárselo a otro lado. Lejos de ti.

Te atizó escucharle. Estaban por irse cuando lo jalaste. Vestía una playera abierta desde la clavícula hacia arriba del ombligo de blanca y semitransparente tela tan ligera que acabaste por descubrir su hombro al evitar que se marchara. Había la marca de un beso en su cuello. La del que acababa de darle. A penas estaba enrojeciéndose.

-No puede esperar –insististe.

-Suéltalo –lo defendió su pareja de baile. Ahí Loki los separó con el ceño fruncido. Podrías agarrarlo a golpes.

-No, Steve, Steve –lo jaló. –Es mi hermano, cálmate.

-¿Hermano? –ciertamente no lo parecías pero seguía siendo dramático.

Loki suspiró, te miró con enfado y luego se paró de puntas para besar al otro. Te indigestaste al ver cómo lo hacía tan profundamente con la lengua y con los brazos amarrados a su cabeza. Steve sorprendido le correspondió mirándote con supremacía y aún coraje. Sabía leer perfectamente tu envidia. El pelinegro le dio otro fugaz beso y susurró.

-Tienes mi número, volveré por ti y si no te llamaré…

El tal Steve al ver que sería abandonado lo besó una última vez amarrándolo con sus marcados brazos a lo que Loki tuvo que marcharse con algo de dificultad. Se arrepintió al último momento y volvió por un beso más. Luego lo dejó y al verte quitó su sonrisa estúpida y con los ojos en llamas te pasó de largo yendo los dos a la salida.

Le dedicaste a Steve una última mirada de odio. El te la sostuvo.  
.

_**You're Burning Up The Night!**_

.

Salieron por la puerta trasera. Por la acera caminaba enfadado y no queriendo verte a la cara a suficiente distancia para que no lo alcanzaras si estirabas el brazo. El frío lo hizo tiritar. Pero chirriaron sus dientes no por salir a la intemperie, te detestaba.

-¿Por qué carajos viniste? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante? Si es algo estúpido juro que te mato y vuelvo adentro, ¡¿Es que te gusta tanto humillarme frente a desconocidos?!

En verdad estaba enojado. Casi llorando por el coraje, así lo interpretabas. Se sobaba los brazos para calentarse por la fricción.

-No fue esa mi intención. Quería quitarte de las manos de ese imbécil que…

-¿Qué que? ¿Qué que Thor? ¿Qué pensaba acostarse conmigo? ¡Si por eso estamos los dos aquí!

-¡Calla! –te provocó repulsión la imagen. Castigo y rigor de un tiro.

-¡Dime que demonios quieres para que pueda irme!

Observando su mirada embravecida sabías que ya no podías mantener la boca cerrada, no podrías callar más. Hay estaba Loki a un metro de ti y no podías tocarlo. Se habría un abismo cavado en ese metro de distancia, sin fondo, sin luz alguna.

Sin esperanza ante ese fuego verde atravesándote.

No podías tardarte más tiempo, así que lo soltaste.

-Vine aquí porque no voy a casarme con Jane

El enojo se le borró y su boca se abrió por la impresión. Era la primera vez que lo decías abiertamente.

-¿Tu qué?

Se atropellaron todas las palabras en tu habla.

-Vi hoy a Sigyn. Te vi con ella ayer en el hotel. La puerta estaba abierta…

Reordenó sus ideas con esa oración. Hablarle te era difícil. Lucías enfermo por recordar esa escena.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? –le volvió la furia aunque menor que la del principio. Estaba impactado.

-La canción en el karaoke, la forma en que me miraste cuando la cantaste... Incluso Sigyn me lo dijo, te portas distinto por regresar a casa, por volver a verme…

Si no sabes que decir, si las frases se te revuelven al ver cada imagen en tu cabeza, deja entonces que tus sentimientos sean los que hablen por ti.

Lo miras y notas que su cara enrojeció, sus gestos se deformaron. La ira calentó su cabeza. Tú te volvías de piedra, y ese mismo mineral se agrietaba rompiéndose desde su núcleo, que era tu corazón. Esperanza, desesperanza y mucha, demasiada desesperación.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Fuiste a buscarme solo por una canción? Si te gusta tanto báilala, a mí déjame tranquilo

-Fue por tu mirada –aclaraste. Lo desconciertas porque no quieres dejar que se salga por la tangente. –Si no pudiste olvidar esa noche yo tampoco.

Se atragantó con el llanto que no quería soltar, tú también querías hacerlo. No te estabas explicando bien, el sudor escurría por tu frente y cuello. Ardía ese líquido que se acumulaba lentamente en tus párpados.

-¿Por qué jodimos una sola vez en el pasado es que estás así? Se supone que solo había sido la cerveza, lo dijiste al día siguiente. ¿Quién no experimenta en la universidad, y más siendo tan popular? –sus palabras bañadas en rencor te acribillaban. –Pude vivir con eso. Tú hasta le propusiste matrimonio a tu noviecita de la preparatoria

-¡Estaba confundido Loki! –comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Si, fue tanta tu confusión y duelo que tenías que encontrar a alguien que te hiciera olvidar a Jane el día de su cumpleaños!- más tirria y más rencor. –Habiendo tantas con quién follar y tenías que ir a mi cuarto. A Balder a puesto que ni lo tocarías, es solo un niño, ¡pero como no somos hermanos de sangre tuve que ser yo el que te consolara! Que fácil te la encontraste… -musita.

-¡Basta! ¡Escúchame! –tomándolo de los hombros lo agitaste. –Tengo que decirte que… -te abofeteo.

-Suéltame imbécil –como no le hiciste caso volvió a abofetearte.

Lo besaste. No quería oírte y estabas al siguiente escalón de desesperado.

-¡No! –te mordió. Lo siguiente que se le ocurrió para deshacerse de ti fue patearte. Falló. Te dio en el muslo. –No sigas con esto. ¡Suéltame!

-No si no vas a escucharme

-¡No quiero oírte! ¡Déjame de una vez por todas! –trataba de apartarse. La segunda patada. Si esa segunda patada hubiera acertado a donde quería darte podrías despedirte de tener hijos. Loki tiene fuerza en las piernas, ya lo comprobaste.

Corrió para marcharse. Te habías encorvado.

-Espera… ¡Loki! –los primeros dos pasos casi caías, tu impulso te llevó a perseguirle no importaba si hubiera hasta disparado hacia tus rodillas, te arrastrarías hasta él si tal fuere el caso.

-¡No…estás loco, déjame ir!

-Te amo –es la primera vez que se lo dices. Estas seguro de lo le estás diciendo y lo miras con tanta intensidad que se ha quedado mudo. Haga lo que haga no soltaras por nada del mundo su muñeca.

Le tiembla el labio inferior. Sus ojos están abiertos de par en par.

-No… -su voz es más aire que sonido. –No es cierto… -susurra.

-Lo es

Al cerrar sus verdes ojos las lágrimas que no quería dejar salir ruedan.

-¡Mientes! –su gesto es de dolor y más disgusto. –Tú no sientes nada por mí. ¡No significas nada para mí tampoco! –te miente. Quiere que liberes sus muñecas cuando se las sujetas y lo jalas hacia ti. –Te casas este fin de semana. Yo volveré a París. ¡Déjame ir! ¡No vuelvas a buscarme!

-¡Jamás te dejaré ir!

-¡Suéltame! –se le está yendo la energía para pelar contra ti.

-No –lo besas aunque no te corresponda. –Me tardé tantos años en darme cuenta y no voy a dejarte ir de nuevo

Estas presionándolo mucho. De todas formas sabías que hacerlo sería una locura.

Loki comienza a querer patearte otra vez. Lo pegas a ti porque solo a patadas podría huir. Como soltaste una de sus manos para encadenarlo por la cintura con tu brazo usa la libertad que le has dado a esa extremidad para golpearte torpemente en el pecho ya que no le dejas formar el ángulo y altura adecuados para darte un puñetazo en la cara. Logra desasirse un poco más por fin y asesta directamente ese puñetazo deseado en tu mejilla. Te volteó el rostro.

Regresas. Te mira. Sigues firme, no lo soltarás. Intentas volver a hablar y te alcanza otra cachetada. No haces nada para responderle a sus golpes. Jamás le levantarás la mano. Sujetas de nuevo su muñeca. No le niegas la mirada. Le parece irracional lo que haces.

Lo que más percibes es que se ha dado cuenta de que no estás jugando con él.

Ante tanta tensión baja la cantidad y fuerza de sus golpes contra tu persona. Lo has llevado a llorar por ira y resentimiento entre otros sentimientos. Aprovechas sus sollozos para abrazarlo.

-Estás confundido. No sabes lo que estás diciendo… -finalmente habla. Gira la cabeza. El huyó de tu mirada no tú de la de él.

-Claro que lo sé.

-No. ¡Eres el mismo imbécil de hace siete años!

-Debí haber ido por ti. Me arrepiento –sellas los párpados. ¿De qué tanto no estás avergonzado? –Ahora no te dejaré ir a ningún lado. Escúchame. Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo. Te amo.

Al decir eso te mira él en conflicto porque sujetas su mentón y podrías decir que esta hasta confusa su mente.

Mira tu rostro, tus pupilas. Baja la mirada y le sigue la cabeza. Su cabello largo y despeinado enmarca su blanco rostro cincelado en mármol.

Seguía tratando de golpearte. Lograba acertar apenas unos cuantos en tu pecho.

Pegándose a tu hombro lo dejaste seguir soltando insulto tras insulto una vez no pudo contra tu fuerza. Blasfema tanto en inglés como en francés hasta que se levanta a mirarte.

-Cuando reacciones saldrás corriendo igual que esa vez…

-Por supuesto que no

Te desvió la mirada y luego te clavó los ojos con pesar e interés. Su rostro seguía enrojecido.

La música de adentro de la discoteca se alcanzaba a escuchar donde estaban.

-Pruébalo. Te demostraré lo equivocado que estás…

.

_**Come baby listen there's some things you wanna know  
But look at about this loveless I know where was gonna go  
Until you let a proof now that you can try to show me  
Other ways to go about it I already know**_

.

_**This is a relationship in which we make sacrifices  
Tip it, cut it, split it up and leave the body paralized  
Unable to be clear that you listened that you realized  
That's just what you got, a deal, take the wedge and pay a price**_

.

Ves cólera en él. Sigue ahí cuando te besa con los ojos abiertos tal y como cuando juró que te mataría bebido en casa de Amora a los once años. Lo sujetas de las muñecas y te reclama profundizando el beso y pasando los colmillos por tu labio superior. Se aprovecha de tu cabeza inclinada y te muerde. Lo sueltas.

-Cobarde –te llama cuando te separas.

Se arrepentirá. Lo alzas por la cintura hacia ti, el abre la boca para recibirte. Se sujeta de ti ya que lo has levantado del piso.

.

_**Hey!  
What do you want me to say?  
Tell me, are you ready?  
Give you everything you wanna  
Give me everything you need  
I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale**_

.

Lo bajaste y se separó un poco de ti para verte. Limpias con el pulgar las lágrimas que ya estaban secándose de sus mejillas.

-Odín va a matarte. Y después me matará a mí

-No me importa lo que diga Odín ni lo que piense. Solo te quiero a ti.

El ríe quedo y sujeta tu barbilla.

-No. Yo sé lo que realmente quieres…

.

_**Oh!  
What do you want me to be?  
Show me 'cause I want it  
Give you everything you wanna  
Give me everything you need  
I Got a soul for sale, a soul for sale**_

.

Sus labios y su forma de besar, su calor, color y textura siguen siendo las mismas, una gloria. Sigue esa experiencia y técnica para dejarte siempre deseado más. Derritiéndote. Jugando con tus sentidos.

-¿Acaso Jane no te complace? Solo por eso estás aquí…

Lo sujetas del cabello furioso. Te lastima su resistencia a creer en ti.

-No me crees –sacas entre dientes.

-Me es difícil creerte –te devuelve con infame expresión.

Lo vuelves a besar devolviéndole la rabia que te demostró en ese contacto.

-Entonces iré a París contigo –decretas.

Se ríe de ti. Sonríe. Pone su índice contra tus labios.

-Cállate –habla con suave tono –Ya no lo arruinemos… -te besa ahora él. Su sonrisa contra tu boca para callarte.

.

_**Forty days and forty nights you worked to seduce me  
I listen to the lyrics and the song 'cause it amuse me  
And I sing along and I last long decided to reduce me  
To a puppet on the shelf to scream: "I'm puppet lessa, choose me!"**_

.

_**So come on baby, come and love me like a kamikaze  
Well good night on flumsy glab the light and lub the Papparazzi  
Go and melt my knees with flames, the flames will all renew the symptoms  
Sum it up to love 'cause I'm ready for the game**_

.

Lo pegaste en la pared. De tanto que lo cargaste y caminabas para sostenerlo acabaste con él en muro, besándolo con tanta necesidad que no importaban los autos cruzando en la calle ni la gente que llegara a caminar por ahí. Eran dos hombres besándose así de excitados a la entrada de un callejón.

-¿Vas a joderme detrás de un antro gay? –aunque ríe sabes que debes controlarte, de lo contrario ¿de que no serías capaz así de excitado? La ira es solo una de tantas pasiones que posee el hombre.

Con ira, rencor, amor, deseo, lujuria, con todo lo que te has guardado durante tanto tiempo piensas atacarlo.

-Mierda…

Sabes que no puedes contenerte por más pero tiene razón. Están en la calle, a pasos de la vía pública. Te separas fastidiado porque no quieres detenerte.

El te mira sonriendo promiscuo. Ese brillo en sus pupilas lo reconoces, es con el que brillaron sus ojos esa vez en su dormitorio en la universidad antes de acercarse entre tus piernas a seguir besándose ya con su consentimiento de querer continuar contigo lo que habías empezado robándote ese beso por el que desesperaste para poseerlo. Ese brillo detonador tuyo que solo él logra encender.

-¿Trajiste auto?

La idea te llena de júbilo. Si no es en el callejón será en tu auto pero siguen estando afuera del antro gay.

.

_**Hey!  
What do you want me to say?  
Tell me, are you ready?  
Give you everything you want  
Give me everything you need  
I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale**_

.

Llegan y quitas la alarma. El abre la puerta del conductor separándose de tus manos que no sueltan su cintura, quita el seguro de atrás y abre la puerta del asiento trasero. Te jala de la playera para que lo sigas adentro mientras cierras a tus espaldas.

Aunque quisiste ponerte encima de él Loki te lo impide. Está sentado en frente y te sostiene la cara entre las manos chocando su energía con la tuya en el beso. La respiración es agitada y mientras él está quitándote el cinturón tú te que quitas la chamarra y la playera. Luego hacen lo mismo por el otro. Brilla con la luz que se cuela. Por su cabello se cuelan halos azules que lo dibujan en matices fríos e incontrastables. No puedes dejar de besar su boca, su cuello, marcarlo y lamer la piel de su hombro. Ese beso que Steve marcó en su cuello, quisieras arrancarle la piel con los dientes para ser solo tu quien deje su huella sobre Loki, casi como si te declararas su dueño. Su pulso se acelera, puedes sentirlo por las venas que estas besando. Su esencia es tan deliciosa que el sudor de su piel te incita más.

.

_**Oh!  
What do you want me to be?  
Show me 'cause I want it  
Give you everything you wanna  
Give me everything you need  
I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale**_

.

Se ha deshecho de los zapatos y hace lo mismo con los pantalones por sus pies. Hace te recargues en el asiento acariciando tu marcado abdomen desde el vientre hasta tu diafragma que respira profundamente. Su mano es suave, delicada. Se posiciona encima de ti con una pierna a cada lado. Se quita la playera casi transparente que atraviesa la luz subiendo los brazos. Admiras su perfecto cuerpo que sientes no ha cambiado en nada así ya se hayan vuelto más grandes. Lo observas mirarte concentrado. Sus ojos verdes se ven azules por la poca iluminación. Su mueca es de control. Tú quieres descontrolarlo. Llevas la mano a tu boca y lames tus dedos. También quieres seducirlo. Quieres abrir su pecho y apoderarte de su corazón de salvaje forma. El te mira con curiosidad y cuando diriges la mano a su trasero te sonríe de medio lado cuando lo abres para irrumpir en él con un dedo y después con dos al regalarte él un ritmo seguido de suaves gemidos, moviéndose con tu mano para que acaricies las paredes de su ducto anal. Esa abertura es tan caliente y húmeda que recuerdas que el Edén está en su interior, enterrado en su carne es por lo que has estado esperando todos esos crueles años para volver a sentir y gozar.

No imaginaste antes querer ser llevado a ese mundo de sensaciones deseando, rogando. Y que pudieras hacerlo en la realidad.

Se vuelve a levantar. Había bajado hacia ti para besarte un poco. Ahora te sujeta con las manos y conduce tu miembro erecto acomodándose en las rodillas. Sube la cabeza y lo escuchas gemir cuando te introduce en su cuerpo y desciende en ti.

.

_**Oh!**_

.

-¡Maldición! –sueltas cuando estás completamente dentro de él. Todo de una sola estocada. Por tus hombros, por todo músculo hormiguea ese desvanecimiento antífona de deleite. Esa magnífica sensación que conociste una vez y fue tan maravillosa que hasta hoy tu cuerpo finalmente puede desahogar esas emociones y deseos reprimidos.

Parece acostumbrarse a la idea respirando por la boca haciéndote pensar que casi podría estar nervioso. Se empieza a mover lentamente y a deshacerte entre sus estrechas paredes mientras su propia excitación ha alzado su miembro que salta hasta que lo tomas con una mano y lo empiezas a estimular. Aprieta tanto tu pene en su cuerpo que regresa a ti la vida y toda la energía sexual que habías visto coartada alzando las caderas del asiento. Ese deseo maldito y prohibido al que caes como un adicto por heroína o un loco a sus delirios. Eres esclavo de tus sentidos. Eres esclavo de Loki con él desarmándote bajo su cuerpo.

Durante tanto tiempo en que negabas de él y te metías con mujer tras mujer y luego de veías obligado a serle fiel a Jane. No eran nada comparadas con Loki. Nadie es igual, es incomparable. El es el maestro ahí.

-Ah… -abre los ojos mirándote con tanta lujuria que sabes que aunque estás cuerdo en esta ocasión volverás a perder el juicio.

Y adoras perder el juicio sometido a tanto éxtasis.

Sujeta tu brazo quizás apoyándose en él mientras se empala en ti con tan profundas penetraciones que sabes que llega a dolerle por las groserías que salen de sus labios.

Solo cierras la boca para apretar los dientes, si pegaras los labios se te acabaría el oxígeno. Tu cuerpo arde despidiendo tanto calor entre la humedad que sube en nubes y que cubre tu visión.

Ese aroma, el aroma a Loki, a su cuerpo, su transpiración, sus lágrimas y su saliva. Simplemente lo adoras. Cuando moja tu mano el preseminal no te detienes en llevarlo a tu boca para quedarte con su sabor.

.

_**Give me everything**_

_**Give me everything**_

_**.**_

_**Sign in the line  
Make a deal with the devil  
Make a deal with the devil in blood**_

.

La forma en que los masturbas lo lleva a gemir más cuando aprietas la mano. No quieres ser impar, en la universidad solo viste por ti, has superado tu egoísmo porque ahora te preocupas por él. Te importa, lo amas.

-Loki… -por eso se lo dices –Te amo…

.

_**Sign in the line  
Make a deal with the devil  
Make a deal with the devil in blood**_

.

Te mira con ojos misteriosos y gruñe. Aprieta los dientes. Tú en cambio no puedes parar de gruñir en ese punto. Rozas algo adentro, golpeas a tu paso en él y Loki es tan sensible que mantiene el ritmo y el ángulo en ese preciso punto para acompañarte gimiendo. El rostro desencajado, la boca abierta. Su voz deshaciéndose en tan extraordinarios sonidos.

-Repítelo… -te responde con más fuerza en sus caderas, más velocidad y más intensidad.

-¡Ah! –te hace gritar. La forma en que te monta habla de maestría y experiencia. –¡Loki…! –tu cuerpo se funde con el de él. No sabes donde termina el tuyo ni donde empieza el otro. No sabes donde termina lo tangible y donde el deseo se hace palpable. –Te amo…

Entre gemidos lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante volvió a hablar.

-Di mi nombre…

-Loki… ah…

-¡Dilo!

-¡Loki!

.

_**I know your love is bad but I want it all.**_

.

Te sigue torturando hasta que no puedes ver nada y eres víctima de las sensaciones que ruedan por tu piel y más por la que Loki trata con tanta rudeza al grado de derretirte. La que se derrite como metal al fuego en la fragua al rojo vivo.

El coche salta, se podría definir como rechinidos, cruje. Las ventanas están empañadas. No puede el aire estar más… impregnado de ambos. Te desvanecerás en un mundo ardiente y tan placentero que te volverás tu mismo deseo del más peligrosos y exquisito del infierno. Arañas sus muslos. Gimen casi en sintonía. Si el deseo es un ser vivo y pensante pasea su lengua por ambos.

Lo sientes cerca. Exprimirá todo de ti.

.

_**Hey!  
What do you want me to say?  
Tell me, are you ready?  
Give you everything you wanna  
Give me everything you need  
I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale**_

.

_**Oh!  
What do you want me to be?  
Show me 'cause I want it  
Give you everything you wanna  
Give me everything you need  
I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale**_

.

Una lágrima cae hacia tu vientre cuando abres los ojos. Loki respira por la boca, gime y su energía es tal que eyacula en tu mano. Y llevado a la cima por alcanzar el orgasmo se encarga de ti.

.

_**Hey!  
What do you want me to say?  
Tell me, are you ready?  
Give you everything you wanna  
Give me everything you need  
I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale**_

.

_**Oh!  
What do you want me to be?  
Show me 'cause I want it  
Give you everything you wanna  
Give me everything you need  
I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale**_

.

Te corres en él. Lo haces adentro y tu hirviente semilla lo llena.

Suspira haciéndose del oxígeno que necesitara. Tú respiras como si hubieras pasado más de dos minutos sin aire. El está igual. Te reincorporas para atraparlo entre tus brazos y besarlo. Al demonio el descanso, lo quieres a él, cerca, envolverlo y acapararle. El exhala. Su aliento es tan dulce y tan cálido que no te reprimes en besarlo riguroso.

-De nuevo… -susurra contra tus labios barriendo los besos. –Di mi nombre…

Lo tomas de la cara y cumples lo que te pide.

-Te amo Loki –sigues besándolo ya que te lo permite y te los devuelve uno a uno con ganas.

Te mira, respira agitado todavía, no se va a recuperar tan fácil. Tu tampoco pero él hizo todo el trabajo la primera vez. Y sabes bien que no es la última esa noche.

.

_**Hey!  
What do you want me to say?  
Tell me, are you ready?  
Give you everything you wanna  
Give me everything you need  
I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale**_.

.

_**Oh!  
What do you want me to be?  
Show me 'cause I want it  
Give you everything you wanna  
Give me everything you need  
I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale**_

.

-Hazme el amor… -susurra arrastrando los besos que te corresponde. –Thor. Ahora.

Te ordena y sigues sus mandatos tal y como él te lo pide. Te rodeas con sus piernas, lo jalas en el asiento acomodándolo lo mejor y lo más rápido que puedes, y vuelves a penetrarlo con tu semen escurriendo en la cavidad que acabas de poseer y donde vuelves a irrumpir en su cuerpo.

-Ah… -vuelves a tomarlo. Sigues igual de bestia que cuando lo tomaste la primera vez.

Si el te deshizo con rencor bajo su cuerpo tu haces lo mismo con pasión y fuerza arremetiéndolo, haciendo que clave sus uñas en tu espalda y llevándolo a gritar.

-¡Thor…! -te vuelves loco cuando gime tu nombre embriagado por tus embestidas que empujan su cuerpo a cada impulso. Compite el calor de ese encuentro, de esa conexión en que han vuelto a unirse con un volcán activo o los mismos astros en el cielo.

.

_**Hey!  
What do you want me to say?  
Tell me, are you ready?  
Give you everything you wanna  
Give me everything you need  
I got a soul for sale…**_

_**A soul for sale…**_

.

Se vuelve tuyo esa noche y sabes que les has pertenecido desde hace tanto tiempo que solo estás completo de nuevo unidos así ahora que ha regresado de Francia y le has dicho lo que sientes. Te alegra verlo.

Aunque quisieron quedarse en el auto víctimas del cansancio abrazándolo debajo de tu cuerpo aún rodeado de sus piernas el poder ser encontrados por la policía después del escándalo que habían armado los detuvo. De hecho se preguntaron porque no había llegado nadie después de tanto ocurrido pero mejor confiar en su suerte e irse que quedarse y ser pillados yendo a parar a la cárcel por conductas impropias en vía pública. El escándalo para la familia. Quieres decírselos en persona tomando la responsabilidad de tus actos. Eres el que cancela la boda, el que acabara por confesarse a Loki, tu hermano. Y te sostendrías ante cualquier cosa, cara y obstáculo por él.

Rieron. Veías a Loki sonreír besándote, tener su temperatura equilibrándose contigo es extraordinario.

Condujiste hacia la dirección del hotel en el que Loki te dijo estaba hospedándose. Se vistió en el asiento trasero y te pasó tu playera. Se había quedado recostado en el asiento. Al llegar era otro de esos hoteles elegantes, en el auto con las ventanas abiertas se había desempañado los vidrios y esperabas que el aroma a sexo hubiera disminuido, aunque, a ti te daba lo mismo, vivirías sumergido en ese ambiente haciéndolo con Loki por el resto de tus días. Bajaste y lo despertaste. De mala gana tuvo que desperezarse y permitió que lo abrazaras cuando salió del auto tropezando. Estaba cansado, igual tú. Abrió los ojos para mirarte y sonrieron. Te sacó la lengua en actitud cansina.

Volvieron a besarse y con el calor de las caricias intercambiadas el factor de estar molidos fue deshecho.

Subieron a su habitación y volvieron a hacerlo.

¿Para ti? Finalmente, liberación sexual. Conoces el significado de esa frase otra vez, solo puede ser comparado con lo que tuviste con él en la universidad. No es solo la experiencia, las posiciones o la energía, es con quién lo hagas. Si amas con tanta intensidad tu cuerpo se pierde con el del otro y por ese instante puedes sentir que ambos son uno mismo.

Solo con Loki sientes que se te desprende el alma del cuerpo. Solo él sabe hacer de ti una vela que se vuelve cera líquida con el fuego de su ser.

Con lo que ha pasado sabes que no te separarás de él pase lo que pase.

Esa era tu idea.

Lo abrazas en la cama tapándolo con las sábanas y apresándolo hasta quedarte dormido. Temes dormir y despertar dándote cuenta de que todo fue un sueño. No quieres que se desvanezca esa imagen excelsa que duerme a tu lado.

Cuando besaste su frente para calmarlo cuando era niño y recién lo habían adoptado tus padres fue porque te inspiraba ternura y un inexplicable deseo de protegerle.

Ese día lo besas víctima de la pasión a la que has sucumbido por él.

Eres tan inmensamente feliz que nada puede destruir tu optimismo. Quieres estar a su lado. Pelearás por ello. No hay nada que te lo impida porque estás determinado. Vamos, al menos eso fue lo que creíste.

Ibas a terminar con Jane a un día de su boda, le dirías a tus padres que amabas a Loki, a tu hermano adoptivo. No solo en ese embrollo estarías metido al día siguiente. Sería peor, mucho peor.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? La vida nunca es tan fácil. Haz planes, no salen nunca al pie de la letra y menos para alguien con tú.

¿Quieres ver a un fiasco de hombre? Mira tu reflejo. Ese sentimiento de sentirte pequeño e insignificante en el universo antes de entrar a la universidad era para tocarte la canción más triste en el violín más pequeño del mundo. Hoy estas graduado en melancolía humana. Felicidades. Ve, madura y haz las cosas bien.

Y se fuerte, porque lo que viene te enterrará bajo toneladas de escombros.

¿Quieres ser un cobarde? ¿Cobarde para quién, para Loki o para Jane?

No. Es cobardía de ti mismo. No tienes salvación.

.

* * *

Bueno, afilé el cuchillo, lo que sigue ya es la puñalada.


	5. Lo imposible

He escuchado mucho Son of Rust últimamente, por eso cada línea esta impregnada de Vicious Cycles. Tuve que meter todo esto porque digamos que es como la duda que se tiene antes de empujar el cuchillo en la puñalada. Aquí está la puñalada. Lloré, me es imposible no llorar con Son of Rust y es algo irónico porque no ocupé ninguna de sus canciones para este capítulo. Desde antes dije que iba usando poco a poco más canciones y que se me podía salir de las manos. Bueno, ya llegamos a ese punto.

Si soportan este capítulo nos vemos en el siguiente porque será el último. Wow, ¿tan rápido se acaba I PAID THE HIGHEST COST? Para mi desgracia sí.

Es Son of Rust, tenía que escribirla como la vida misma, complicada. OMG! Eso se llama frost-iron!

Le agradezco sus reviews como no tienen idea! Me llegan al alma. Ver que disfrutan la historia o si algo no les parece en serio me retroalimenta y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. De corazón, mil gracias.

* * *

**.**

**Lo imposible**

_Descubr__ir lo que en verdad sientes y__ arruinarte la vida_

**.**

* * *

La primera vez que regresaste a casa de haberte mudado a los dormitorios de la universidad te habían dado ya varias advertencias de no hacer escándalo. No escuchaste. Te echaron. Te correrían eventualmente ¿Qué más daba?, estabas seguro de eso. Rubias, pelirrojas, morenas y castañas, sobre todo rubias y castañas, más castañas, tenías debilidad por tratar de imaginar a Jane. Debían ser menudas, ligeras, no muy altas aunque la altura no te importaba mucho si la chica no se parecía a Jane. Tampoco te importó la raza, este después de todo es un país libre.

Llegaste a casa a eso de las siete de la noche calculaste. No fue la bienvenida que esperabas. Odín estaba hecho una furia y no fue por ti, cosa curiosa porque no era común que no fuera por causa tuya. Balder estaba sentado viendo la tele, se paró a saludarte, abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te extrañaba. Jalaba tu ropa, tu chamarra, era un niño, así son los niños a su edad. El ambiente era pesado. Frigga trataba de fingir que nada pasaba, te saludó y besó en la mejilla.

-¿Ocurre algo? –cargaste a Balder. Todavía podías cargarlo y le gustaba presumir con sus compañeros de elemental que tú eras su hermano mayor, el famoso y rebelde Thor Odinson.

-Papá está enojado –susurró.

-¡Balder! –le llamó la atención. No sabías lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Dónde está Loki? –notaste que no te había recibido. Odín no te miró. Siguió viendo los marcadores de los partidos de diversos deportes en televisión.

-Fue a hacer un trabajo a casa de un amigo. Dijo que llegaría para cenar

-Por mí que no coma –sentenció tu padre a su esposa cuando habló. Te desconcertaste. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho tu hermano como para que Odín estuviera tan molesto y llegara a negarle el alimento? No comprendías. Loki jamás hacía nada malo. Se derretiría el Everest primero antes de que vieras a tu hermano en la banca de la dirección de la escuela acusado de algo.

Fue cosa de que estuvieras viendo con Balder el helicóptero a control remoto que le regalaron de cumpleaños para que escucharas un auto detenerse frente a la casa. Te asomaste por la ventana entre las cortinas. A dos cuadras estaban construyendo esa fábrica que iría urbanizando tu barrio lentamente. Se veían las vigas al desnudo. Ya atardecía. Adentro del auto iban varios chicos. De él salió Loki vestido de negro despidiéndose. Llevaban el sonido no alto pero escuchaban un ritmo calmo y sombrío.

-Nos vemos mañana Loki

-Si. Hasta mañana –se acercó a la entrada.

-¡Adiós! –lo despidió una chica asomada por la ventana mandándole un beso en el aire. El la despedía con la mano.

Entró, tenía llaves pero estaba abierto. Puso el seguro y la cadena.

-¡Loki! –corrió Balder a interceptarlo, casi taclearlo.

-Ouhg… Hey, ¿que pasa pequeño? –caminó arrastrándolo.

-¡Thor llegó! ¡Thor está en casa!

-¿En serio?

Al salir de la sala lo viste. Llevaba puesta una sudadera negra con verde, debía ser reciente porque no se la recordabas. Todo de negro se veía irreal. Le quedaba. Siempre se peinó hacia atrás. Su cabello lucía húmedo.

-Hola –saludaste.

-Que bueno verte otra vez –se mantuvo lejano. Asumiste que por la tensión en casa. Revolvió el cabello de Balder y pasó a la sala. Odín estaba sentado en el sillón individual del mobiliario. Su trono, así le decía Balder porque era donde siempre se sentaba para ver algún partido de fútbol o baloncesto. Cuando era niño se sentaba en la alfombra para estar más cerca de la pantalla y poder estirar las piernas. Desde bebé así era. Si llegaban a ver la tele se sentaba con Loki en la alfombra.

-Llegas tarde –le dirigió Odín su autoritaria voz.

-Dije a las siete –se abrió el cierre de la sudadera. –Son las seis y media

-Ya oscureció

-Pero no llegué tarde –contestó.

-¿Te atreves a llevarme la contraria? –cuando Odín ponía esa cara sabías que a quién se la dirigiera estaba condenado. De los tres la conocías mejor tú que tus demás hermanos porque de la familia eras el buscaproblemas. Balder era chico. Loki era el hijo perfecto.

-¿Me perdí de algo importante aquí? –saliste a que te dijeran lo que estaba pasando.

-No –se aproximó Frigga. –No se discute antes de comer –miró a Odín con desaprobación. El en su hombría se defendía. –La cena está lista

-Gracias pero no tengo hambre

-Loki, por favor –quiso detenerle tu madre.

-Será más para Thor. Apuesto a que tuvo un largo viaje –te miró. –Tengo tarea –se zafó yendo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Loki! Thor acaba de llegar, se supone que cenemos como una familia –fue a alcanzarlo Frigga.

El asunto era con su padre, tu madre trataba de arreglar las cosas. No podía. Viste que el asunto era peliagudo como para que Loki tuviera esa expresión. Irremediablemente habían problemas en casa, cuando no era por ti era alguna mala calificación de Balder o problemas con el dinero que no alcanzaba. Frigga tuvo que entrar a trabajar medio tiempo en una tienda. Loki se volvió niñera de Balder de tiempo completo desde que los números de su edad decían adolescente así fuera aún un niño. Y fue él el encargado de cuidarlo porque a ti te cubría si había una buena fiesta que no te podías perder. Al partir a la universidad quedaron ellos dos solos. De regreso veías que la relación de Loki con Odín se había deteriorado más, y mucho.

-Espera. Iré a hablar con él –te ofreciste. Necesitabas saber qué ocurría.

-No. Tu madre dijo que la cena está lista, te sentarás a la mesa con nosotros –se levantó tu padre.

-No cenaré con un asiento vacío –le diste la cara. Si había alguien a quién tuviera que tratar a golpes y por orgullo aceptaras tu castigo al meterte en un lío grande, ese tenías que ser tú.

Siempre defendías a Loki, Loki era tu preciado hermano menor, claro que a Balder lo querías, pero cuando fuiste creciendo fue Loki quién estaba ahí para advertirte que saltar esa camioneta en bici no era posible y que aquel rottweiler era más veloz que tú si querías meterte al deshuesadero de autos por el adorno de marca del cofre de ese auto ya oxidado y abandonado que nada más viste te brillaron los ojos por conseguirlo.

Te enfrentaste a Odín en esa confrontación visual y te fuiste a las escaleras.

-Balder. Ve a lavarte las manos –al ser el menor no tenía la culpa de nada, así te quiso seguir y apoyaba a Loki se metería en problemas por no obedecer a Odín. Tuvo que obedecer.

Subiste de tres en tres los escalones. No estaba en su habitación, la más cercana a las escaleras y que cuando nació Balder compartió con él hasta que hicieron espacio en la bodega –tus padres la usaban de bodega cuando era otra habitación, y ya desocupada Balder tuvo su propio cuarto. Así sea pequeña la casa, así tuvieran poco dinero y se fuera viendo descuidada mientras crecían, tenía un buen número de habitaciones acomodadas prodigiosamente para tan poco espacio por quién la hubiere diseñado. Por suerte tus padres decidieron ya no tener más hijos. Balder había sido la sorpresa si ya eras adolescente.

No estaba en su cuarto. Escuchaste sus pasos en el tuyo.

-Loki –abriste la puerta. Estaba saliendo por la ventana, solo por ti se detuvo. -¿A dónde crees que vas?

Con una pierna afuera y otra adentro, contigo en esa posición se detenía él de niño a verte y preguntarte a donde ibas cuando te escapabas por las noches. Recuerdas que ya estaba cerca de los doce años y por el incidente en casa de Amora ya no le invitabas a ir. Bajaba la mirada entristecido al tiempo que te despedías pidiéndole que te cubriera.

Ese día fue lo contrario. El se escapaba y ya mayor de edad tú si lo ibas a detener de irse. ¿Era ese un capricho de adolescente en tu hermano?

-Voy a afuera, ¿se puede ir a algún otro lado? –salió.

-¡Loki! –procuraste susurrar. Se podía cruzar a la caseta de herramientas por el techo si no tirabas alguna teja floja. A partir de ella se podía bajar por un poste de la cerca hacia la caja de la instalación hidráulica y si se quería otro escalón se podía bajar hacia los cubos de basura o sino un salto era la opción más rápida y silenciosa desde la caja. Ya conocías el camino. Seguro te lo aprendió a ti. Ocupó la opción de sigilo.

Te regresaste por las escaleras. Ya eras demasiado grande como para no romper el techo con tus pisadas barriéndote sobre las tejas.

Cuando obtuviste tu licencia de conducir te sentiste rey saliendo de la casa cuando querías. Odín te llegó a correr en un par de ocasiones, Frigga era la conciliadora para que volvieras. Tus amigos daban la vida por ti, igual tú por ellos aún si fuiste a parar a la comisaría y a dormir en una celda. Tus padres no estaban para pagar fianzas. Le bajaste el ritmo al casi ir a parar a un centro de readaptación juvenil.

Loki te prestó para pagar un par de infracciones, Odín no te dejaba ni loco manejar su auto. Le devolviste lo que te prestó a tu hermano, no estás seguro de si fue todo pero no te reclamó.

Ya acostumbrado a bajar despacio los escalones comprobaste que seguías siendo sigiloso para bajar por las escaleras e irte por la puerta trasera a alcanzarlo. Por tu tamaño así salías de casa tus últimos años de preparatoria al ser peligrosa la ruta de la ventana de tu cuarto. Creciste mucho. Tenías que ser grande y lleno de músculos, no te sirve para pasar desapercibido. Lamentablemente también descubriste que la casa se hacía cada vez más vieja con un escalón rechinando al pisarlo.

Balder te vio, su asiento estaba con la vista hacia las escaleras. Tenía las manos juntas sobre el mantel. Daban las gracias sentados a la mesa en el comedor antes de empezar a comer, Frigga las daba. Te mencionó. Pidió porque se calmaran los ánimos entre la familia. Balder te cubrió para que no supieran que eras tú el que hacía ruido. Se ganó un regaño. Es apoyo entre hermanos. También le preocupaba Loki.

Saliste a buscarlo, estaba en la caseta. Cuando lo saludaste al llegar a casa olía un poco a tabaco, no su aliento, él no había fumado, estuvo cerca de fumadores. Su aliento era a menta.

-Creí que te ibas de casa

-¿Para qué? ¿Para enfurecer más a Odín? –del frigobar donde tu padre guardaba sus cervezas sacó una lata, una de soda.

-No lo sé, imaginé que ibas a una fiesta o con alguien

Se rio casi atragantándose.

-Ser tu hermano no significa ser tú. No tengo tu popularidad –alcanzó una cerveza. Pasaste saliva. Te la lanzó. Era para ti. Loki no resistía el alcohol. Siempre compartían sodas de lata, por eso cuando fuiste a su dormitorio con ese six-pack era solo por el símbolo de la lata el que te recordara tu casa y no a Jane.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Hiciste algo?

-No –alargó su negativa. -¿Siempre se tiene que ser el culpable de que los padres se enojen? Ahora Odín ya tiene motivos para dirigir su odio hacia mí. No le digas a Balder, pero sigues siendo su favorito Thor, no para de hablar de ti

-Loki –te acercaste.

-Lo que pasa es que estoy saliendo con alguien que Odín no aprueba –giró los ojos. Esa era la explicación que buscabas.

-¿Saliendo? –te ganó una alegre sonrisa. -¿Es una chica linda? –preguntaste. Tú tenías al fantasma de Jane y tu fama de mujeriego así como Loki la de reservado, por eso tu felicidad. Una novia. -¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es mayor que tú?... ¿Es de la escuela? ¿Va en tu salón?

Si se trata de mujeres los hombres también tienen lengua larga e interés.

Loki bufó. Bebió de su soda.

-Es mayor que yo. No es de mi escuela

-¡Salud hermano! –chocaste su lata con la tuya. Te preguntaste si era demasiado temprano para preguntarle si ya había estado con ella, vamos, si ya se habían acostado. Llegarías a esa pregunta, pero primero quiste saber. –Felicidades, ¿su nombre?

Sus brillantes ojos verdes te miraron con intensidad.

-Se llama Anthony

No dijiste más. La pregunta jamás la hiciste.

Te impresiono, por supuesto. Odín se había enojado. Ningún hijo suyo podía salir gay, afeminado, marica. Loki no era su hijo de sangre pero vivía bajo su mismo techo y bajo su tutela ningún hijo que él hubiera criado le saldría rarito.

Comprendiste todo, lo abrazaste, trató de apartarte. Después lloró en ti. Se sentía atraído hacia los de su mismo sexo, Odín nunca lo comprendería. Jamás lo iba a aceptar como tú lo hiciste.

Su relación te informaron las siguientes vacaciones, no duró. Odín se reconcilió con él, no fue porque se compusiera o algo, por esos meses había tenido algunas citas con una chica de su mismo grado. No la llegaste a conocer, Frigga te contó que era bonita, pequeña, con la cara llena de pecas y cabello ondulado. Su nombre si mal no recuerdas era Cindy, ¿o era Nancy? No, era Cindy, Nancy fue una chica que conociste en un bar. Te acostaste con ella. Estabas en el segundo año de la carrera. La que estuvo con tu hermano se llamaba Cindy.

Te hace bien sentarte a recordar. Los asientos de primera clase son un buen sitio, pero no te amargues tanto por tu estupidez y tu mala suerte, sigue escarbando en tus memorias.

Si mal no recuerdas le preguntaste de su relación con esa Cindy. Te dijo "todo bien". Insististe "¿Y solo bien?", querías saber.

-No somos novios. Ya me acosté con ella ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

Casi le haces una fiesta. Por poco le das el discurso de que debía cuidarse a lo que su mirada asesina te calló.

Recalcaré la siguiente parte: el sí se cuidaba y mucho mejor que tú en todo aspecto de la vida, sexual, escolar, económico. Siempre con pies de plomo.

-¿Y como fue?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Subiste las manos. Querías saberlo porque _tenías_ que saberlo. Era tu hermano.

-Estuvo… bien.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué tan bien? ¿Bien bien o bien _**bien**_? –remarcaste.

-No voy a hablar de mi vida sexual contigo Thor

-Oh vamos Loki

-No –estaban en casa. ¿Qué tal si Odín, Frigga o Balder los escuchaban? Analicemos un poco antes de esa épica contestación que te dio después de tanto que le insististe. ¿Recuerdas que tu padre estuvo de muy mal humor cuando bajaron a comer? Bien, la razón fue porque los escuchó. Y claro, escuchó _esa_ respuesta.

-Es obvio, quiero saber como fue tu primera vez -le pusiste las cartas sobre la mesa.

Esa mirada, esa poderosa mirada verde que posee y te hizo desear morderte la lengua.

-No fue mi primera vez Thor, tal vez con una chica, pero, salí antes con Tony…

¿Quieres otra pista? Vayamos a otro recuerdo. La tercera vez que regresaron de vacaciones ya los dos adultos y en sus carreras. Era navidad. Odín ignoró a Loki, no llevó a nadie a casa como tú hiciste una sola vez con Jane seguro de que era la indicada. En parte por eso se volvió tan selecto, mantenía sus relaciones casi secretas. Si te enterabas en la universidad de que Loki salía con alguien era porque alguno de tus amigos lo había visto con alguien salir de alguno de los bares cercanos y no era tan seguido. Tampoco podías estar seguro de que fuera precisamente su novio. Y que se diga novio porque de chicas le conociste pocas.

Esa navidad Balder se acercó a ti mientras estabas con tu estúpida melancolía por Jane. Te mataba ver el muérdago y acordarte de ella aquella navidad en que la llevaste a casa y le pusiste un gorrito de santa. Platicaron de algunas cosas para distraerte. Y Balder te preguntó por Loki.

-¿Ya conociste a su novio?

-¿Qué? ¿Loki está saliendo con alguien?

-Sip. Y… deberías saber que… también tiene el cabello largo… -le pegó a un mechón que tenías por el hombro.

Hablemos ahora de un aspecto tenebroso. ¿Jamás te ha pasado por la cabeza que cada característica que encontrara Loki en sus parejas lo remitieran a ti, crear un Frankeinstein en su mente parecido a ti?

Incluso Steve era rubio.

Mejor no hablemos de eso, mejor, analicemos cómo fue que amaneciste al día siguiente que lo fuiste a buscar para confesarle tus sentimientos y acabaron haciéndolo detrás de un antro gay. ¿No sientes lo mínimo de vergüenza? No, claro que no. También te ama y ya lo comprobaste en el asiento trasero de tu auto. Sonríes tanto que en verdad no brillabas así desde hacía años. Otra pregunta ¿has brillado así de feliz antes? Poco se te cree.

Te despertó el teléfono, lo tenías en vibrador. Era Balder. Estabas en la habitación de hotel de Loki. Se había ido del pent house que compartía con Sigyn y donde acabó con ella en la cama quién sabe cuantas veces pero puedes felizmente hoy declararlo como tuyo frente a su socia o frente a quién sea.

Respira profundo, sabías que te iba a costar estar con él. Aguarda porque no sabes cuanto.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? –estabas aún somnoliento. Loki se movió, también estaba despertando.

-_Hey, ¿Sabes dónde está Loki? No me responde el teléfono_

-¿No te responde? –así quieras mirar no sabes dónde pueda estar el celular de Loki. Tu hermano abre los ojos. Se talla uno. Te mira hablando por teléfono. Te pregunta con un gesto quién es. Mueves los labios para que lea que es Balder. "Tu teléfono" le haces el ademán. –No sé porqué no te responda…

Loki se acuerda de algo, se lleva una palma a la cara.

_-¿No sabes donde pueda localizarlo? O el teléfono de Sigyn, me serviría el teléfono de Sigyn también._

-No tengo el teléfono de Sigyn. Aguarda… -se te encima Loki en el pecho para quitarte el celular.

-¿Balder?

-_Hey…_ -escuchas la voz de tu hermano en la línea. Tienes el volumen muy alto, deberías bajarlo. Ventilas tus conversaciones con los que te rodean al responder una llamada.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento. Te prometí ir. No me di cuenta de la hora. Se me acabó la batería

Te aprovechas de tenerlo encima de ti para acariciar su espalda. Su cuerpo desnudo es un deleite. En verdad no sabe qué hora es y tu tampoco. Y no te importa.

Quieres besarlo.

-_Bueno, estás con Thor. No te preocupes. Jane lo estaba buscando._

-¿Jane? –te mira. Bravo, no llegaste a casa. Es normal que se preocupe.

-_Bueno, en realidad quería marcarte porque Karnilla me dio una oportunidad _-confiesa alegremente.

-Sorprendente –sonríe. –No lo vayas a arruinar

-_No lo haré. Luego te explico. Oye, ¿Vas a venir a comer? _-Balder marcó desde casa.

-No lo sé. Voy a ver

-_Trae a Thor_

Loki te mira circunspecto.

-No te prometo nada…

Cuelga y se levanta.

-¿Qué te dice Balder? –como si no lo supieras…

-Le dije que iba a verlo antes de entrar a su club y no fuí –busca sus pantalones, en ellos lleva su teléfono. Esta muerto. Va a buscar en otra habitación. Regresa con su cargador para conectarlo. Lo enciende. Mira algo en la pantalla. -¿Ya es tan tarde?

-Lo siento

-¿Tú qué? Tenía que ver a Sigyn hace dos horas–marca. No lo dejaste hablar con ella yendo a besar su cuello. Trató de apartarte hablando de sus negocios, no se lo permitiste. Te esforzaste en robarle la tranquilidad y te sentiste como ganador cuando no pudo callar un gemido y Sigyn lo escuchó. No había ido a verla por estar con alguien. Por estar contigo. Que se fuera haciendo a la idea.

Loki se bañó primero. Puso el seguro a la puerta y te amenazó de no molestarlo. Te reprochó y no quiso escucharte. Si seguías mirándolo de esa forma tan necesitada ibas a acabar excitándote de nuevo.

Al salir de bañarte con agua fría Loki ya había pedido el desayuno al cuarto. El comía fruta y levantaba su café, para él tenía un platillo que no identificaste. De tu lado tenías tu café y huevos con tocino formando una carita sonriente. Te escuchó pedirle a Frigga así tu desayuno un día que llegó temprano a casa. Te saliste tú de tu casa sin probar bocado, fin de semana y Jane seguía con los asuntos de la boda, según ella estorbabas, ¿no se suponía que se casaban ambos no solo ella y su ego? No puedes reclamarle mucho, no te vas a casar con ella al final. De hecho llegarás a los treinta y sigues pidiendo lo mismo para desayunar que cuando tenías diez años. Balder te aprendió la costumbre, pero de Loki también aprendió a balancear su alimentación con frutas. Por un tiempo perteneció al equipo de béisbol pero le interesó el club de radio más que el deporte. Aún así continúa corriendo en pista.

-Carita feliz… -te sientas ya vestido. La misma ropa de ayer…

-Quedé con Sigyn de atender un par de cosas hoy. Me encontraré con ella –bebió de su taza. Recuerdas el café que tomó cuando despertaste en su dormitorio justo antes de que lo llevaras a marcharse del país por tu rechazo y su indiferencia. Eso que sentiste esa vez y vuelves a sentir se llama remordimiento. El asunto es que no te remuerdes hoy culpable por acostarte con él sino porque lo ves abstraído.

-De acuerdo –diste tu primer bocado y tragando casi sin masticar le aclaraste. –Si se trata de algo de la boda ya ni te ocupes en los preparativos.

Alzó la mirada. Hablabas decidido y sabes que eso que aún destella en sus ojos es duda y reticencia.

-Es en serio. Y no eran palabras vacías cuando dije lo de París.

Te desvía la mirada volviendo a su comida.

-Lo que digas…

-¿No me creerás hasta que lo veas, verdad?

Sus ojos verdes de superioridad te asedian. ¡Que no es solo sexo!

-Hoy les diré a nuestros padres

-¿Y crees que tomarán así de fácil el incesto con tu hermano adoptivo a un día de su boda con su nuera predilecta?

Tiraste el tenedor en el plato. Tu gesto era rudo e irritado.

-No espero que lo entiendan. Espero que quién me acepte seas tú no ellos

Recargó el codo en la mensa mirándote.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea

Te levantaste del asiento para ir a besarlo. Te reclamó algo incoherente y lo volviste a besar. Como terminaron en la cama de nuevo te recriminó que debía volver a bañarse. Ignoraste sus reproches sintiéndote como niñita enamorada al verlo sonrojarse.

No te cabe la menor duda, lo amas tanto que irás a arruinar tu boda, la imagen que tienen tus padres y tus amigos de ti todo por él.

Vale totalmente la pena por estar a su lado.

En tu auto escuchas a Balder en la radio anunciando el programa. Su voz suena bien en el micrófono. Adora su club. Conduces por la ciudad, esta nublado, pero que va, hasta ves la ciudad más bonita que ningún otro día.

Quedó el aroma de Loki en el auto. No sonríes más porque los músculos de tu cara no pueden agrandar más tu sonrisa. Podrías soportar hasta una granada en el pecho cuando se lo digas a Odín. Pero aguarda, ya viene lo bueno ¿o debería decir la granada que tu cuerpo no será capaz de resistir?

Tu inocencia resulta conmovedora.

Llegaste a casa, esperabas que Loki te llamara. Lo hizo contigo estacionándote. Estaba pronto a llegar, a unas cuantas calles, iba en taxi. Colgaron y decidiste entrar primero. Arruinarían la comida. Notaste que tenías como diez llamadas perdidas de Jane, lo tenías en vibrador, por eso no escuchaste. Te importó nada. Entraste, esperabas que estuvieran solos tus padres para hablar con ellos, pero Balder estaba ahí, en la radio había sido una grabación de su voz. El estaba en la sala pendiente de la estación y notabas que por poco se comía las uñas. Escuchaba atentamente muy cerca del estéreo. Se iría a enterar de un modo u otro, mejor ahora que después.

-Baja el volumen, nos dejarás sordos a todos –le regañó Odín en su sillón. Su trono según tu propio hermano.

A tus espaldas Loki llegaba y abría la puerta entrando con Sigyn. Era su socia, no te agradó que la llevara pero conforme te había tratado el día anterior querías ver su cara cuando admitieras que se amaban y lo dijeras a tus padres.

-No puedo, si Karnilla pone una canción donde cante Amy Lee acepta salir conmigo. ¡Loki, Karnilla saldrá conmigo!

-Si canta Amy Lee –le recuerda. -¿Qué hora es? Ya casi termina el programa…

-No me desalientes… -chilló. Esa chica en verdad le gustaba.

-Pero que escándalo. Balder, apágalo –entró Frigga seguida de Jane. Jane se veía nerviosa, como si no quisiera darte la cara. –Que bueno que llegas Thor

-Tengo algo que decirles –miraste a Loki, necesitabas la atención de todos los presentes. Él te seguía viendo como un loco, pero por tu actitud llegabas a sacarlo de sus casillas. Ibas en serio.

Sigyn te miró extrañada, tu y Loki se veían muy misteriosos e íntimos. No le debió haber gustado lo que dedujo de ambos y esa llamada horas antes. Enrojeció su cara con el ceño abajo tratando de verse tranquila.

-Que bueno –sonrió su madre. –Porque Jane también tiene algo que decirte.

Tu prometida, con quién estabas a punto de terminar porque la boda se cancelaba ya que estabas enamorado de tu hermano, te miró temblando.

.

_**Save your twisted enemy  
So you might earn forgiveness**_

.

-¡Es Amy Lee! ¡Es Amy Lee! ¡Saldrá conmigo! –gritó y saltó Balder como caballo.

-Para ya Balder, esto es importante –lo calló Frigga.

._**  
You know your whole world is waiting  
So why can't you speak?**_

.

Jane habló.

-Thor… -lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Parecía temerte y trataba de sonreír. –Vamos a ser padres. Estoy embarazada…

.

_**I feel it coming over me  
I'm still a slave to these dreams  
Is this the end of everything?  
**__**Or just a new way to bleed?**_

.

-Tiene que ser una broma –interrumpió la voz de Loki rompiendo la tensión. Te quedaste estático en tu sitio sin saber que hacer, paralizado, sin voz, palabras o pensamiento, incluso sin color. ¿Qué acaba de decir? -¿Estás segura Jane? –se acercó apartándote para acaparar a tu prometida.

-Ss-si…-tartamudeó, te veía temerosa porque no decías nada y solo la mirabas con pavor.

-Magnífico, ¿no lo crees Thor? –cuando Loki te miró viste que estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

Esto definitivamente no te estaba pasando.

-Por Dios, ¡Voy a ser tío!, bueno, vamos… -se acercó Balder a Loki para abrazarlo y también a Jane. –Que genial, voy a ser un tío grandioso.

Frigga y Odín se veían dichosos. Iban a ser abuelos.

.

_**So go and tell all your friends  
That I'm a failure underneath  
If it makes you feel like a bigger man  
But it's my, my heart, my life  
That you're calling a lie  
I've played this game before  
And I can't take anymore**_

.

-¿Loki? –se le acercó Sigyn. A ella no podía engañarla tu hermano. Estaba preocupada. No lloró por enterarse de que sería tío sino porque le estabas destrozando el corazón.

¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¿Realmente te das cuenta? Loki siempre tiene que ser el que este bien parado en la tierra porque tú eres un soberano imbécil.

Por una infección hace un mes Jane dejó de tomar la pastilla, ¿Te cuidaste tú? No, claro que no. ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil!

¿De que te serviría darte de topes en la cabeza ahora si ya hiciste tu desastre?

Jane fue abrazada por Frigga. No era felicidad, era incomodidad por tu reacción.

Loki te miró con una sonrisa fingida y con un movimiento de cabeza te indicó que fueras con tu prometida, que lo olvidaras todo, que lo olvidarás a él. Que todas tus palabras habían sido huecas al final. Su encuentro fue en vano. La boda sigue en pie porque no tienes pantalones para hablar.

También a ti se te desprendieron lágrimas. Tenías que arruinarte la vida de tan bonita forma, tu hijo con Jane no tiene la culpa, tú eres el responsable de todo, de destruir a tu hermano, de acabar con todo lo que pudieron haber sido juntos.

Acabas de asesinar el corazón de la persona que más te importa en este mundo. Mis más grandes felicitaciones futuro padre.

Fue más porque Frigga empujó a Jane contra ti que por tu deseo que la abrazaste y besaste. La miraste por obligación. Ella creyó entender que la aceptabas.

_-Lo siento…_ -murmuraste solo para que Loki leyera en tus labios con Jane abrazándose a tu pecho. Suspiró.

.

_**I feel it coming over me  
I'm still a slave to these dreams  
Is this the end of everything?  
**__**Or just a new way to bleed?**_

.

-Thor, ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirnos? –se acuerda Odín mirándote extraño por no reaccionar como lo haría un hombre al enterarse de que será padre.

-Ah, eso –te gana Loki la palabra. –Son malas noticias de hecho. No voy a poder quedarme a la boda mañana

-¿Cómo? –Frigga y Balder saltan en su contra.

-Lo siento. Pero Sigyn se quedará para atender el banquete.

La rubia lo mira contrariada pero acepta.

-Sí. Tenemos algo que atender ahora. Solo pasamos a saludar –apareció oportuno su comentario para salvar a Loki, tenía que sacarlo de ahí. –Nos tenemos que ir, no tenemos mucho tiempo

Con todo y que Loki fingió que quería despedirse de Balder y de ti solo era mímica, le agradecía con el alma a Sigyn que lo estuviera sacando de esa casa que jamás sintió como suya y menos ahora.

Escuchaste sus pasos en los escalones del pórtico y a Sigyn llamarlo por su nombre.

.

_**By drifting far beyond the edge  
Freedom, freedom,  
Can't you feel the ground caving in?  
**__**Freedom,  
Give us a reason to believe again**_

.

Fuiste a la sala, Frigga no paró de hablar del embarazo y de la boda al día siguiente. Sus amigos ya tenían preparadas las despedidas de solteros de ambos. Jane te evitaba la mirada.

Por la ventana, la misma por la que lo viste llegar en auto a los quince años con la tensión en casa por destaparse gay, fuiste el único que vio a Sigyn perseguir a Loki en la acera. Se cubría la boca con la mano, después con la manga del abrigo alzó al brazo para evitar que la rubia viera sus lágrimas. Ella intentó calmarlo y como no lo logró lo abrazó. Aturdido y con el corazón destrozado se rompió en sollozos abrazándola, encontrando en su socia y amante algo de consuelo.

Lloraste aún más fingiendo que eras feliz por la noticia de tu hijo o hija. A Balder le extrañó tu comportamiento mucho después, seguía emocionado con su cita y por el hecho de ser tío. Le bajó el volumen pero siguió escuchando la radio.

.

_**I feel it coming over me  
I'm still a slave to these dreams  
Is this the end of everything?  
**__**Or just a new way to bleed?**_

.

Te levantaste. No pudiste soportar a Frigga hablando de ropa de bebé y ácido fólico. Fuiste a la puerta para ir tras Loki, él estaba tomando un taxi a media calle. Sigyn se quedó, ya pasaría otro o caminaría para encontrarlo.

Corriste, no lo alcanzaste.

Al verte la rubia también lloraba. ¿Ella por qué estaba llorando? Entendió que le rompiste el corazón a Loki. Te despreciaba tanto…

Te abofeteó con una lágrima cayendo. Estaba furiosa. No le respondiste. Que alguien te golpeara, que te crucificara. ¿Pero qué carajos has hecho?

Volvió a abofetearte. Había tantos insultos que quería decirte y no te dijo. Le detuviste la tercera. Se desasió de ti y te golpeó en el pecho.

-¿Estás feliz ahora?... –su odio, eso era lo único que te merecías y hasta más. Te volvió a pegar. -¡¿Qué le has hecho?! ¡Te dije que te casaras con tu novia y que a él lo dejaras en paz! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que destrozarlo?! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

-Esto no era lo que…

-¡No! Solamente le diste alas y se las quitaste. ¡Tú… tu y tus escrúpulos morales que se vayan al diablo! ¡Es tu hermano!

-¡Lo amo!

-Si… Claro que lo amas –te miró déspota. Eras un ser humano horrible, así te lo demostró Sigyn con su fulminante mirar. –¡Ahora lárgate a casarte y no vuelvas a lastimarlo jamás!

A solas buscando un pretexto inútil para apartarte lo llamaste. No te respondió. Jamás te respondería. Le dejaste el mensaje en el buzón.

-Loki, por favor, lo siento. Devuélveme la llamada, te lo suplico

Como no te respondió y estabas peor que león enjaulado esa misma tarde fuiste a buscarlo a su hotel, te libraste de tus padres y de tu prometida como pudiste. Esperabas que no se hubiera ido ya y no te dijeron nada al entrar como si fueras cliente. Te vieron a penas ayer, llevas la misma ropa. Te reconocían.

Tocaste la puerta, no obtuviste respuesta hasta que oíste unos pasos. Abrió Loki como si estuviera esperando a otra persona, lo sabes porque su seria expresión mutó viéndote con odio, y con justa razón.

Acababan de hacer el amor otra vez a penas esa mañana y ahora tenías que cumplir tu promesa de casarte con Jane porque Sigyn dijo la verdad, tus escrúpulos morales te indican tener una familia estable y unida. Eso vino a cortar de tajo lo tuyo con Loki.

Siete años, casi ocho, para darte cuenta de que lo amabas, aceptarlo y ahora perderlo. Un psicólogo astuto podría hasta sacar un libro solo con tu caso. ¡Eres una maldita telenovela!

-Largo –sisea, su voz esta quebrada, había llorado.

-No –tratas de acercarte, frenas tu impulso.

-¿Loki?

Esa voz… La reconoces.

Tu hermano se gira cuando Steve sin playera encima y el cinturón desabrochado colgando te mira sorprendido y odiándote. Ya es la segunda vez que le cebas su relación con Loki. No piensa dejarlo ir.

-¿Todo bien? –se acerca a la puerta. Él también te mira con odio, no estás seguro de que sea porque esté enterado. Tu hermano camina a besarlo y deja que lo abrace de la cintura.

-Sí –el rubio besa su sien. –Todo bien. Thor equivocó los pasos. No tiene nada que hacer aquí…

Te cerró la puerta en la cara. Te cubriste al llorar. Definitivamente esa norma de no llorar por ser hombre no aplica a ti. Estas destruido. Lo confirmas cuando observas en la luz de debajo de la puerta a Loki acaparar a Steve con el sonido de objetos cayéndose. Sabes que van a hacerlo. Podrías tumbar la puerta y llevarte a Loki en el primer vuelo que haya a París.

Pero no lo haces y regresas a tu auto. Balder sigue tratando de conquistar aún más a Karnilla.

.

_**I want your pain  
To taste why you're ashamed  
And I know you're not just what you say to me  
And I'm not the only moment you're made of**_

.

_**You're so sudden and sweet  
All legs, knuckle, knees  
Head's blown clean off  
Your mouth's paid off  
Fuck me 'til we know it's unsafe  
And we'll paint  
Over the evidence**_

.

_**You're so sudden and sweet  
All legs, knuckle, knees  
Head's blown clean off  
Your mouth's paid off  
Fuck me 'til we know it's unsafe  
And we'll paint  
Over the evidence**_

.

Jamás podrías estar con tu hermano. Te mató saberlo. Al final cumplió su promesa, te asesinaría si lo traicionabas y te ha matado en vida. Sufrirías esa agonía por el resto de tus días.

Sif marcó a tu número toda la tarde. Te sumiste en alcohol, no quería ver a nadie. Mañana no te casabas, ibas al matadero.

-Thor… ¡Thor! –te llamó tu pelinegra amiga cuando te halló en ese bar. –Te he estado buscando por todas partes, es una emergencia, ¡¿por qué no cogías el teléfono?!

-Quiero estar solo. Quiero beber Sif, déjame en paz

-No –peleo tu amiga de la infancia. -¿Jane te dijo que estaba embarazada?

Nadie más lo sabía. Asentiste.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Mi madre?

-No- negó con la cabeza y el semblante preocupado y serio. –Acompáñame y no preguntes. Es importante, tienes que verlo tu mismo con tus propios ojos antes de que vayas a casar

.

_**Don't you bring me down  
Kick me when I'm down**_

.

Te inquietaron sus palabras. La seguiste así tus pies se enredaran y fueras de a tropezón cada cuatro pasos. Subieron a tu auto, ella condujo y te llevó a un hotel, tú estabas muy ebrio para entender así fuera la más mínima cosa. Sif no apagó la radio, la mezcla de Balder parecía adecuada para ese momento.

.

_**Put me away again  
Every now and then  
Your bottle spinning my fate  
As I hold my breath  
And you say you don't want any part of this now  
Where did it go so wrong?**_

.

-Es aquí –se estacionó. –Es la habitación 104

La miraste confuso.

-Jane está ahí –sus ojos eran profundos. –No esta sola. Está con otro hombre…

.

_**I guess I'm finally finding out  
It's got me tripping now  
The little things, everywhere I go  
It's such a shame  
Why you held on, so long  
Why don't you confuse me a little more?  
**__**Confuse me**_

.

-¿Qué? –primero la sorpresa, luego tu alegría. Sif se confundió al verte. -¿Es verdad?

-Si –asintió.

-¿Me está engañando?

Volvió a asentir.

-Desde hacer un par de días creo.

Besaste a Sif en la frente, la espantaste y poco ibas tú a saber que ella esperaba que la besaras en los labios. Tal y como cuando niños jugando botella te valían sus sentimientos aún si te estaba ayudando. ¿La razón? Realmente nunca lo notaste, ella los sabía ocultar tan bien que por eso no lo sabías. Y no eras lo suficientemente astuto como para notarlo así como tus demás amigos ya lo habían hecho.

Tú solo pensabas en Loki. No había nada más importante que él.

.

_**And I never thought that you  
Who would believe that I wasn't good enough?  
Those things I never thought you'd do  
You got the best of me**_

_**You got the best of me, when you said you didn't love me anymore  
And I know, this will be the last time **_

_**You've got me, running in circles like a freak  
So why do you try, to kick me when I'm down  
I'm down, all the way down**_

.

Saliste corriendo del auto. Habitación 104. Habitación 104.

.

_**Put me away again  
Every now and then  
Your bottle spinning my fate  
While I hold my breath  
Don't sweat the lies that you say I control  
Confuse me a little more  
(Confuse me)**_

.

Detestaste como te miro con ese odio y esa indiferencia atrapado por los brazos de Steve. No, ya no le permitirías marcharse a irse a perder con otro hombre o mujer, él era tuyo. En cuanto terminaras con Jane irías a perseguirlo y te iba escuchar.

.

_**And I never thought that you  
who would believe that I wasn't good enough?  
Those things I never thought you'd do  
You got the best of me  
You and all your secrets don't need me  
You got the best of me, when you said you didn't love me anymore  
**_.

Pensabas en Loki y en Jane. ¿Dónde mierda está la habitación 104?

.

_**And I know, this will be the last time  
You've got me, running in circles like a freak  
So why do you try to, kick me when I'm down  
I'm down**_

.

¡Ahí está!

-¡Jane! –llegaste a aporrear la puerta. -¡Jane!

Quien te abrió fue el hombre que la acompañaba. Lo reconociste, era su exnovio, el tipo con el que salía antes de volver a salir contigo. No ibas a pelear por ella.

.

_**So when you say you've let me go, let me go  
'Cause you didn't care about this, sorry you  
I guess you'll be all right  
Now that you've got things to go your way**_

.

-Thor… –la castaña lloraba. No sabía como te materializaste ahí y la veías espantada mirándote.

El otro te pasó la mirada de arriba abajo, eras más alto que él, mucho más grande e incluso más atractivo. ¿En qué pensó Jane al volver con ese tipo y engañarte? ¡Pero benditos los dos que te pusieron los cuernos! Tú no eres ningún santo. ¡Quieres terminar esa relación y esa estupidez de la boda ya!

.

_**How could you be like this?  
This it the last time but you don't hear me though**_

.

-¿Es realmente mi hijo? ¿Has estado engañándome? ¡Responde! –le gritas, tienes que saber.

-Thor yo…

-Es mío. –responde el otro cuyo nombre no recuerdas y sería un desperdicio de tu memoria aprenderte. –La cite hoy para hablar con ella, tengo las pruebas. Iba a casarse contigo pero vivirías toda tu vida engañado creyendo que eras padre de alguien con quién no tienes nada que ver

-¿Es eso cierto? –bramas. -¿Jane?

.

_**You got the best of me, when you said you didn't love me anymore  
And I know, this will be the last time  
You've got me, running in circles like a freak  
So why do you try to, kick me when I'm down  
I don't understand the way  
That you're thinking, thinking, Andrea**_

.

-Thor, lo siento, lo siento. Perdóname–te alcanzó del brazo llorando, suplicando. –Perdóname. Te amo… Thor…

-No me toques –la veías ahora con superioridad. Y ella hirió a Loki, ella te engañó haciéndote creer que toda tu vida sería miserable a su lado siendo que no la amabas.

-Thor…

.

_**Who could believe that I wasn't good enough?**_  
_**Who could believe that I wasn't good enough?  
**__**Confuse me a little more**_

.

-No me toques –te apartaste. –No vuelvas a buscarme Jane. Esto se acabo. Tienes que saberlo, iba a detener la boda. No te amo y no he podido volver a amarte en ningún momento. Ya no te amo, y yo también te engañe. Así que quédatela –te dirigiste a su exnovio. –Yo no la quiero, creía antes que la quería a mi lado pero solo me engañaba a mi mismo. Jamás podría amarla, yo ya amo a alguien más…

Tus palabras la destrozaron.

-No… Thor… -la viste arrastrarse. –¡Perdóname! Thor. Por favor, te amo, quédate. ¡Thor!

._**  
Who would believe that I wasn't good enough?  
Who could believe that I wasn't good enough?**_

.

Sif no se aguantó la curiosidad y fue a verlos. Disfrutó del espectáculo de ver a Jane acabada, humillada en el suelo. De eso te enteraste cuando sonrió.

Fue a acompañarte a tu auto, ya estabas sobrio. Te subiste al asiento del conductor y ella en el del copiloto. Mandabas desde ese momento.

-¿Y ahora qué Thor? ¿Llamamos a los invitados para cancelar? Solo por esto no deberías perderte tu noche de soltero…

Su tono. En ese momento finalmente lo notabas, era su milagro personal, ella te deseaba, quería que la llevaras a la cama. Si lo hubiera dicho antes de que le propusieras matrimonio a Jane se habría vuelto tu amante. Pero no, tuvo que quedarse callada, tuviste que pedirle matrimonio a Jane, Loki tuvo que volver de Francia a casa para volverse a ver aceptando por fin que lo amabas y por todo eso siempre acababas dándote cuenta de las cosas hasta el final. Sif ha estado enamorada de ti desde siempre.

No puedes corresponderle.

-Lo siento Sif, eres mi amiga. Lo nuestro no puede pasar de algo platónico -rechazaste su tono seductor a lo que ella se sintió mal, quizás te odio, aunque se mantuvo de tu parte.

-¿Y que harás ahora que no habrá boda? –te perdonó u ocultó sus sentimientos.

Sonreíste, en serio se bajó todo lo ebrio que estabas. Tu hígado era poderoso.

Tus ojos brillaron y Sif te miro extraño cuando reíste. Ser engañado es la mejor noticia de todas. ¿Quién se jacta de poder decir eso?

-Tengo que evitar que alguien se vaya a Francia -le respondiste.

¡Maldición. Esa es la actitud! ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! Ve por él. Trata de recuperarlo.

Solo una cosa. ¿Te es familiar la guillotina con sus ejecuciones en la Revolución Francesa?

En serio nada en esta vida es fácil, menos por lo que vale la pena luchar. Lo ibas a comprobar.

.

* * *

Jane no me cae mal, adoré a Portman y más en su papel de V de Vendetta. La historia la imaginé así, con limón y sal en la herida. Son of Rust, eso lo dice todo.

Y ya viene el final.


	6. La aceptación

Y este es el desenlace. No puedo controlar el Thorki feels. Hablemos de algo serio que tendré que poner hasta el final ya que me enamorado profundamente de esta historia al plantear una vida tan alocada para Loki así como un complicado Thor. Me encanta leer sus reviews, explayense todo lo que quieran, su opinión me interesa incluso si son jitomatazos. También critiquenme, es constructivo para mí.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **AkatsukiDrak**, **oscworldximena**, **Zeniba**, **Leonis-Alterf**, **Patricia**, **Lali**, **Yui** y a aquellos que hayan pasado a leer. Gracias.

También hay canciones, muchas canciones en este chap y no pude evitar poner algo de _Son of Rust_ (si que me he vuelto fan). Es increíble, hasta tengo una lista de reproducción con todas las canciones que usé guardada en mi lap. Esto de escribir en segunda persona me ha gustado.

Les estoy quitando el tiempo, mejor sigan, adelante.

* * *

.

**La aceptación**

.

_La vida es impredecible_

.

* * *

.

_**She cries again  
he blames the flame within  
it's all the same  
watch them repeat the game  
my lovely friend  
the last heart to defend  
iterates again  
This vicious cycle never ends**_

.

Dejaste a Sif por su rumbo, según sus propias palabras no quería estorbar cuando fueras por Loki, ya que ha deducido que es tu hermano a quien amas. Su reacción fue como esperabas que fuera, la acababas de rechazar después de todo, y ella era Sif, no una chica de un bar a la que despacharas y se fuera sin preguntar sobre tu vida o a la que le dieras un número de teléfono equivocado para que no te molestara después. Ella había estado contigo desde que la conociste entrando a tu salón el primer de día de tercer grado. Tu incondicional Sif.

-¿Loki!... ¿¡Loki!?

Fue la primera persona que te miró de esa forma, amiga tuya de la infancia y le era por poco reprobable que se tratara del ojiverde de quien estuvieres enamorado, para ella él acabaría con Sigyn, así lo asumió como tus demás amigos, hasta como tu propia familia visualizaba. La siguiente boda sería la de Loki con una nuera europea. No, claro que no, te mueres de solo pensarlo. Por favor, Loki, ¡no! En el otro asiento tu amiga está sorprendida, te ve preocupado y avergonzado no porque tus preferencias sexuales sean otras sino porque no tuviste valor para hacer a Jane a un lado, responder por tu hijo así no te casaras con Foster, pero no negar lo que los dos tenían. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste cuando Jane te dijo que estaba embarazada? Quedarte mudo y ver como Loki decidía por ti lo que consideró era mejor para su sobrino, que te casaras con Jane y fueran una perfecta familia feliz, el se marchaba.

-Por Dios Thor, Loki es tu hermano…

-Quince años de vivir bajo el mismo techo, si no me lo dices Sif no habría dado cuenta

La morena se calló al ver tu fastidio. No estabas cómodo con su expresión de sorpresa, como si su cerebro se hubiera licuado y fuera un universo paralelo donde TÚ, el Thor Odinson que el barrio adoraba y seguía siendo leyenda, salieras incestuoso. Y solo hay hombres en la familia.

-Pero, Thor… ¿eso significa… ¿eso significa que eres… -gay, la palabra es gay. Vas a vivir con ello el resto de tu vida. Estas enamorado de otro hombre.

Tenías confianza plena en confrontar a quien fuera y lo que fuera con tal de estar con él. Eso incluye a tus amigos y a tu familia. Sif te es muy preciada, de tus amigos ella te escuchaba y te llegaba a dar consejo si lo necesitabas y no estaba cerca Loki como para contarle tus problemas ni querías molestarlo para que fuera tu paño de lágrimas por perder a Jane. Sif, de la que si no te hubieras enamorado de Loki ni te hubieras vuelto a encontrar con Jane hubiera acabado a tu lado no importa lo extraño que te parezca ya que siempre la has visto como amiga y no como una posible novia.

Con los primeros ojos azorados compruebas que no te va a ser nada sencillo afrontar lo que a partir de este momento vas a tener que encarar. Tanta confianza, el lazo que los une... y te puede mirar así.

Si es tu amiga al menos se merece la verdad completa. Que sepa como es que pudiste acabar así de perdido por amor, por que lo que sientes es amor, loco, desquiciado, desesperado y anhelante amor.

-Sif, hace años en la universidad le hice algo horrible a Loki…

Al escuchar como hicieron el amor en los dormitorios desentendiéndote al día siguiente, provocando que se fuera del país con el corazón roto, Sif se calló con una mano sobre la boca. Se humedecieron tus ojos. Le constaste cómo trataste de olvidar lo que pasó, sobre tu romance con tu jefa, que creíste que con Jane sentarías cabeza. La canción, su rencor, Steve, le dijiste hasta que lo hicieron en tu auto detrás del antro gay, el mismo auto donde está sentada y la golpea de lo que se está enterando. Te conoce bien, sabe que estás deshecho, que al borde del llanto de arrepentimiento lo amas tan intensamente que no lo vas a dejar ir.

-Lo he conocido casi toda mi vida. Me ama también. Sé que suena extraño e incorrecto pero Sif… lo amo…

La pelinegra se secó la cara carraspeando. La conmoviste.

-Puedo verlo Thor –te sonrió. Parece aceptar ya lo que sientes porque estás siendo sincero. Habla con la verdad, se honesto y tal vez así tengas una oportunidad. –Tienes que buscarlo. Dile lo que sientes, explícale lo que pasó. Corre. Suerte

Sif te da una palmada en el hombro y baja del auto.

Lo primero que haces es fijar el rumbo hacia su hotel, como ya oscureció el tráfico es un infierno, tratas de tomar atajos, algunos te funcionan, otros no, y para colmo te pasa lo que en peor momento podría sucederte teniendo prisa. Debes cargar el tanque.

Encuentras la estación de gas más cercana. Te detienes a cargar. No te molestas en perder más tiempo, jamás dejas que te pase algo así, eres precavido cuando se trata de tu auto, lo cuidas, te costó comprarlo, no tienes muchos meses de haberlo pagado todo. Los vendedores y sus planes de pagos que te embaucan con las supuestas facilidades. Es un vínculo irrompible entre un hombre y su auto. Claro que, no cargaste gasolina porque debías llegar a la discoteca donde te había dicho Balder que podía estar y sí lo encontraste.

Ya habías pagado al sonar el timbre. Tanque lleno. Aceleraste quemando llanta, ¿Cuánto tiempo perdiste? Vas a su hotel ahora sí. Te haces a la idea de que si Steve está ahí con él ya no podrás reprimir el querer golpearlo.

Ya no está hospedado, pagó la cuenta esa misma tarde y se marchó. No te dicen a donde pueda haber ido, no lo mencionó ni preguntaron. No sabes en donde más buscar. Llamas a los hoteles donde se hospedó antes, no sabes que trato tuvo con Sigyn para cambiarse de hotel cada semana. La frase de "Nos separamos cada jueves" no te agrada ni un poco. Lo que hacían en cada sitio donde se quedaba no era del todo por su susodicha experiencia culinaria verificando sus servicios.

En ningún hotel está registrado ningún Loki, estuvo ahí mientras quiso, aparte de eso no saben más.

Loki no te responde el teléfono, piensas en su socia, ella debiera saber de él, son amantes. Para tu mal no le mentiste a Balder con eso de que no tenías su número. No lo tienes. El único lugar en el que se te ocurre buscarlo es en casa de tus padres, Loki y Balder tienen una relación tan estrecha que no se marcharía sin despedirse, así que dejas de marcar números de hoteles caros para tratar de comunicarte con tu hermano menor. Vas de mal en peor. O no tiene batería o lo tiene apagado porque te responde el condenado mensaje de _El número que busca no está disponible en este momento, vuelva a intentarlo más tarde_. ¡Cómo si tuvieras tiempo!

Llegas a la calle de tu casa. Hay luces encendidas, te estacionas escuchando a tus padres pelear, hablan algo sobre su matrimonio. Caminas por el porche hasta que detectas los cubos de basura del patio trasero. La covacha de herramientas, el sitio de reunión para todos los hombres de la familia y más los tres hermanos cuando Odín no prestaba atención. En lugar de tocar o abrir -ya que tienes llaves, vas hacia donde proviene el escándalo. La radio esta prendida, es el tipo de música que escucha Balder

.

_**I need someone to break the silence  
That's screaming in my head  
And in my soul**_

.

Él ríe. Te acercas, no estás seguro de que Loki esté con él pero son los más cercanos, se tienen mutua confianza, después esta Frigga, tu y por último Odín, en ese orden Loki tiene a la familia.

Al acercarte notas que hay una chica con él. Están besándose y han robado cervezas de la hielera de tu padre.

-¿Balder? –tocas la puerta. Se separan al verte, su acompañante esta subida en la mesa de trabajo con las piernas abiertas y con el castaño rodeando su cintura. No es un buen momento.

-¿Thor? –se despega de su novia. Hay humo, ese aroma no es a tabaco. ¿Por qué tiene que parecerse tanto a ti? De Loki aprendió a comportarse, a ser buen estudiante, de ti te heredó la forma de proceder con las mujeres y los vicios. -¿Estás bebido?

-¿Thor Odinson? –se inclinó la chica de tu hermano viéndote, tiene el cabello negro y mucho delineador, casi dirías que usa pestañas postizas. Recuerdas mallas de rejilla solo en prostitutas y chicas arrojadas.

-Te dije que Thor era mi hermano –apaga la radio.

-Mmn, ya veo que la leyenda sigue frecuentando tu casa

-Karnilla… -trata de hacer que se comporte. Esa es la chica con la que tenía problemas para acercarse, con la que Loki lo ayudó. Si los acabas de ver así de apasionados no comprendes que clase de problemas tuvo Balder para ligársela, no se ve del todo difícil.

-No quiero interrumpirlos, Balder necesito saber dónde está Loki, ¿ha hablado contigo?

Tu hermano se separa de Karnilla. Te mira, lleva puesta una playera abajo y una camisa a cuadros abierta de manga larga.

-Sí, me llamó

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Karnilla se pone seria, tu hermano mira hacia otro lado. La chica se ve intranquila. Bebe de su cerveza, se robaron las de botella de vidrio, al usar el destapador las corcholatas acabaron por el piso, están cerca de tus zapatos.

-¿Y qué vas a decirle cuando lo veas? –te mira tan serio que no comprendes. Si tus entrañas tienen el sentimiento correcto Balder ya lo sabe todo. No imaginas que tanto.

-Necesito encontrarlo rápido –le niegas tus razones. –Es urgente

-Oh, por supuesto, ¿no te bastó con lo que le hiciste hoy? ¡¿Vas a seguir jugando con él o que mierda quieres?!

-Balder… -sus ojos lanzan fuego. -¿Qué es lo que…

-No me trates como un niño, ¡Me fastidia!

-Balder

-¡No Thor, NO! –Cuando estrelló la botella de su cerveza en el piso te quedaste sin aire. Respira furioso varios segundos antes de volver a ti. –¿Tienes idea de lo que sintió cuando Jane te dijo que ibas a ser padre? –sabe más de lo que crees. Los dos son unidos, sería imposible que no notara que había algo mal, y si sabe de sus sentimientos vio perfectamente lo que le hiciste. Jamás estuvo distraído, lo ocultó.

-Jane y yo no vamos a casarnos –trataste de defenderte.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Mierda, ya lo sabemos todos…

-¿Qué?

Balder le quita a Karnilla su cerveza para beber. Se toma la mitad dejando ya poco en la botella.

-Sif vino, estaba buscando a Loki -explica. -Sigyn estaba en casa, arreglaba con mamá algo de las mesas cuando Jane llegó

Presientes que lo que viene no te va a gustar. ¿Hace cuando dejaste a Sif? Tenía que ser viernes porque la ciudad es un desastre con tanto tráfico, te tocó plena hora pico.

-¿Jane vino? –estas boquiabierto.

-Te estaba buscando. Sif se le fue encima en cuanto la vio, dijo que te engañó y que el bebé que está esperando no es tuyo. Odín la corrió

No puede ser. No crees lo que te está diciendo. Balder tiene tantas emociones estallando que se limpia la boca, casi saca espuma.

-Por favor. Balder. ¡Dime dónde está!

Tu hermano te sonríe. Te mira con tanto odio que casi ves la desesperanza de Loki a través de sus ojos.

-¿Crees que somos idiotas o qué? –señala su mejilla indicándote la tuya. –Llegas golpeado, haciéndote de miradas con Loki, vistiendo la misma ropa que ayer, ¡incluso respondió tu teléfono! Lo hicieron anoche… ¡actúas como si nunca te hubieras dado cuenta de que siempre estuvo enamorado de ti!

-Balder…

-¿Piensas ir a buscarlo y decirle qué? ¿Perdón por haberte dejado por Jane, estaba embarazada?

Ya ni puede verte a la cara.

-Me avergüenza ser tu hermano. Volvió a París ¿contento? –tomó a Karnilla de la mano, ella bajó de la mesa y salieron de la caseta de herramientas. -Me enfermas...

Fue como un balde de agua en la cabeza. Lo primero que piensas es que no debes acelerarte, que debes mantener la cabeza fría. Se fue, bien, vas a ir a perseguirlo. Respira, respira profundo. ¿Cuánto dinero tienes en casa? Si Jane está ahí vas a tener que verla otra vez... ¿Cuánto puedes retirar del banco? Deja el efectivo a un lado, hay bancos en Francia también, no estás seguro de qué se tenga que hacer pero debes ir por él lo más pronto posible.

-¿Thor? –salió Frigga por la puerta trasera al patio. -¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué el escándalo?

-Estamos bien –dijiste.

-Jane vino -se ve apesadumbrada. -Ella…

-Ya lo sé mamá

Frigga se compunge en su tristeza por no ser abuela. Si dice algo sobre perdón y valores familiares podría escapársete una grosería. Se cancela la boda, el encanto que quedaba de Jane Foster se perdió, a partir de ese día en esa casa se le detesta. Desearías no haber invertido tanto dinero, y eso que se fueron cautos.

-Tengo que irme

-¿A dónde vas? –se cerró el largo suéter tejido que llevaba. Soplaba algo de viento y la noche estaba fresca.

-Voy a ir tras Loki

Tu madre es perspicaz. Le angustias.

-¿Por qué se fue Thor?

-Por qué lo traicioné. Lo amo mamá, y no como a un hermano

Frigga se llevó una mano a la cara. ¿Hacen eso todas las mujeres cuando les gana la impresión? Sabías que esto iba a pasar, primero Sif, luego tu madre. Balder ya lo sabía. Por todos los cielos, que ciego fuiste, ¿Qué era lo que te decía Balder sobre las parejas de Loki? _Rubio, también tiene ojos azules, deberías saber que… también tiene el cabello largo… _

Fuiste a tu auto. Tu madre se quedó sin habla, para cuando la recuperó te marchaste. No te quedarías a darle explicaciones a nadie, seguías pensando en el efectivo con el que contabas en casa. Tendrías que cambiar la moneda. Aceptaban tarjeta para comprar el boleto del avión.

Quitaste la alarma a dos metros de irte. Tacones sonaron por la acera despacio. Es Sigyn vestida con la misma ropa de la tarde, de vestido pegado al cuerpo, aretes dorados con piedrecitas y abrigo. Te observa. Va deteniendo su ritmo al acercarse.

-No creí que te alcanzaría

-No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo –te desafanas también de ella. Sigue siendo la amante de Loki, su socia.

La rubia suspira. Lleva una mano en la correa de su bolsa y la otra dentro el costoso abrigo.

-Tampoco me agradas Thor pero aunque te duela admitirlo me necesitas

Abriendo la puerta de tu auto te detiene su expresión. Habla perfectamente tu idioma, no crees que esté usando la frase incorrecta para comunicarse.

-Me enteré de lo de Jane, tu amiga hizo un gran espectáculo y… mencionó a Loki –gira la cabeza. –Mi Loki

¿Por qué diablos se siente su dueña? ¿Desde hace cuanto la conoce? Años, llevan años de ser amantes.

-_Faire le con!_ Si voy a hacer esto es por Loki, no por ti –se ve enfadada. -¿Piensas ir a buscarlo tu solo? ¿Cómo piensas moverte en París sin hablar francés? A excepción de Laufeyson la mayoría creemos que todos los yanquis son idiotas, eres mi ejemplo más grande, un perfecto imbécil.

Lo que crees entender te confunde e impresiona.

-¿Vas a ayudarme?

-No te emociones, Loki es el único que me importa

Sigues sin comprender. Ella te gritó que lo dejaras en paz, que te casaras con Jane, que lo habías destrozado. Sabes que lo quiere, que le gusta presumirlo como suyo porque una parte de lo que se jacta es cierta. Son amantes.

-¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?

La mujer mira tu casa, suspira, cierra los ojos un rato y te mira.

-Porque lo amo, y el te ama a ti –se ve triste. –Sinceramente no creo que vaya a perdonarte, si yo estuviera en sus zapatos hubiera puesto veneno en su pastel de bodas, pero Loki prefirió dejarte solo. No sabes la tendencia que arrastra al dolor cuando se trata de ti. He vivido a tu sombra desde que lo conocí. Jamás te olvidó ni lo hará, te lo aseguro. Pase lo que pase deberé agotar hasta la última oportunidad que tenga

Tienes la impresión de que piensa usarte de algún modo, ¿Qué importa? Te llevará a verlo.

-No se como agradecerte… -dices porque no sabes que más agregar.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, ya te lo dije, solo lo hago por Loki. No sabes lo que haría por él –sonríe. En sus ojos está ese brillo de lágrimas. –Ve por tus cosas, lo que sea que necesites para el viaje, te veré en el aeropuerto en… una hora y media –ve su reloj que sospechas sea de oro también. –Si llegas tarde me voy sin ti, soy buena pero no tan buena… Y Thor… -se da la vuelta para irse. –Te odio

-Gracias –te desconcierta. ¡No pierdas tiempo y ve por dinero y algo de equipaje!

Llegaste al aeropuerto, no sabías cuanto tiempo duraría el vuelo, no tenías idea de nada. Sigyn te marcó.

_-¿Ya estás aquí?_

-Sí, en dónde estas

_-Estoy bajando del taxi, ven por mí. Ya tengo los boletos_

Te usó para cagar su ropa, te tragaste lo que tuviste tantas ganas de decirle, te había comprado el boleto, no ibas a rechazarlo. Sería tu guía en el extranjero, jamás has salido de tu país, eres cuarta generación de inmigrantes noruegos y algo de irlandeses del lado de Frigga. No te interesó estudiar otro idioma, si debías escoger te ibas por Inglés, ¿de que te sirve reconocer el acento y dicción de un mayordomo? Te reíste de Loki al verlo practicar francés desde sus primeros días en su clase, Balder tomó el mismo idioma solo para pasar fácilmente hasta que volvió a cambiarse, le gustaba charlar con Loki por teléfono consultándole pronunciación y modismos, aunque le ganó su pasión por la radio y necesitando más tiempo libre optó por tu camino, inglés.

No te hace gracia alguna saber que no vas a poder comunicarte en Europa, bueno, no exactamente. Sigyn va a llevarte con Loki, deja de pensar en otros asuntos.

La rubia se cambió el vestido por pantalones y botas de un tacón tan alto que digamos que te llega al cuello. Sigue igual de elegante, atrae muchas miradas. Lleva gafas oscuras pese a ser de noche, se las quita, parece salida de la portada de una Vogue. Ella está conforme con su actitud y su personalidad alzada. Van a registrar sus maletas, solo llevas una, ella compró más ropa en su pequeña visita. Sabes que le van a hacer un cargo extra pero no le importa, paga, y con tarjeta, no es de efectivo. No comprendes nada de lo que dicen. Te preocupa la hora, ella luce tranquila.

-_Est-ce tout?_

-_Oui madame_ –le responde la señorita. -_Bon voyage_ –finalmente. No deben perder tiempo.

-_Merci_

-_Adieu_ –te sonríe la encargada a ti también con una pícara sonrisa. Eres atractivo, te esta coqueteando.

-Adiu –respondes imitando el sonido, ya escuchando el francés no crees estar tan perdido.

Caminan hacia el avión, ya son de los últimos que abordan.

-Estamos en tiempo –mira su reloj –Serán ocho horas de vuelo, quizás un poco más

-¿Qué? –no esperabas que fuera a tardarse dos horas o media, no es un viaje de la universidad a casa de tus padres ni nada parecido. Como no quisiste hacer esperar a Sigyn fuiste a casa a prisa, afortunadamente Jane no estaba ahí, te ha tratado de localizar cuatro veces, rechazas sus llamadas. Quieres ir a buscar a tu verdadero amor pero te hubieras dado una ducha rápida, has estado de saltimbanqui por doquier buscando a tu hermano, has sudado. Cuando estés en tu lugar irás al baño a bañarte en antitranspirante. Solo que te das cuenta de que a donde entran es primera clase, por eso los asientos cómodos y espaciosos y la azafata en el carrito con copas de champagne. Sigyn solo viaja así, y te lleva a ti. Tanto que blasfemaste contra ella, lo mucho que la odiabas por estar con Loki, tienen dinero, son exitosos, por eso en casa los vieron como el uno para el otro, ambos refinados, sofisticados, dándose ese tipo de lujos, y además son amantes. Tienes problemas, serios problemas de autoconfianza en ese momento. Ella se sienta, lleva una maleta en el hombro. Tu asiento está junto a la ventana.

-¿Crees que pueda ir al baño?

Sigyn se sienta.

-¿Qué soy? ¿Tu madre? Ve, no tienes que preguntarlo

Te marchas, se hombre, no tiene por qué intimidarte. Regresas, te lavaste la cara también. Se escuchan la indicaciones también en francés, llegaste a tiempo para escucharlas en tu idioma, es tu primer vuelo en primera clase, que no se caiga el avión. También piensas en el karma que te cargas. Despegan. Tu vista es perfecta desde tu ventana. No habías notado lo bello que es el panorama de la pista y la ciudad en la noche. Hay algo de bruma que empaña el vidrio. Sigyn ha estado escuchando música con los audífonos puestos todo el tiempo por los últimos veinte minutos, no parece recordar que sigas ahí. Saca de su maleta una laptop, parece ver unas fotos y hacer algunas anotaciones.

-Me gusta lo emprendedor que es Balder, avísame cuando tenga su página web –volteas por su comentario.

-¿Cómo sabes que Balder piensa crear su propio sitio en internet?

-Loki me lo dijo –le molesta que la cuestiones, no lo hagas, por lo que más quieras no la hagas enojar, la necesitas para encontrar a Loki. –Apuesto a que ni siquiera recuerdas el nombre de nuestro restaurante

Es cierto, no lo recuerdas. Parece no odiarte porque se mofa.

-_La perle et le soleil_, en serio le pones mucha atención

-Era La perla y el sol, si, ya lo recuerdo, lo mencionó

La rubia resopla, no te soporta.

-No comprendo cómo eres tú y no cualquier otro

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada, a nada Thor… -otro suspiro.

Se quedan sin decir nada por varios minutos. En definitiva no es de esas aerolíneas en donde te dan bolsas de maní como recuerdito del viaje. En el asiento de en frente puedes bajar una mesa plegable para poner tu copa. Al pasar la azafata pregunta si gustan champagne. Tuviste que mirar a Sigyn y preguntar.

-¿Es gratis?

Ella te devolvió la mirada con desprecio y cansancio, sin embargo hiciste reír a la chica de la línea. Si imaginó que eras su novio a puesto a que te daría su contacto.

-Sí, es gratis señor.

Tomaste una. ¿No hay algo más fuerte que champagne? Trata de calmarte, apestas a alcohol mal disimulado, te empezará a molestar la cabeza en las próximas horas. Mejor pregunta si te pueden regalar un café bien cargado porque con lo de Jane estas hecho un asco.

-Voy a ser indiscreta preguntándote pero… ¿Qué fue realmente lo que le hiciste a Loki para se enamorara de ti?

Empieza a hablarte Sigyn. No deberías. Vas a hacerlo, ningún argumento o pensamiento fugaz va a detenerte.

-Es mi hermano

¿No sabes que los pasajeros aledaños pueden entenderlos?

-No de la misma madre y en cuanto a personalidades no te pareces en nada a él

No sabes si eso fue insulto. Pásalo por alto. Inhalas y exhalas pesadamente.

-No sé cuando empezó a verme de otra forma que no sea el amor natural de un hermano –comienzas a recordar. –Aunque fui su segundo beso

-¿Segundo?

-El primero fue con una de mis amigas –subes los hombros pretendiendo que le restas importancia. Sigyn arquea una ceja.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? ¿Cuántos años tenía él?

-Once, yo catorce –Sigyn sonríe.

-¿Y cuantos tenía esa amiga tuya? –Si, es así de astuta.

-Quince

Pero que buen hermano fuiste. No menciones lo de las cervezas. Ella se acomoda en su asiento.

-¿Cómo fue que le rompiste el corazón? ¿Fue por Jane?

Hagas lo que hagas no le digas lo de los dormitorios.

-Sí, fue por mi estúpida obsesión por Jane

Ella bebe de su champagne.

-¿Tanto así la amabas?

-Fui un idiota

-¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Diecisiete

-¡¿Cuándo le rompiste el corazón?!

-¡No! ¡Tenía diecisiete cuando conocía a Jane! –si él es tres años menor que tú ella creyó que Loki tenía catorce cuando los dos tuvieron sexo por primera vez. –Lo nuestro fue en la universidad. Yo tenía veintidós

Se tranquiliza. La estresas, ella a ti también,

-Eso explica muchas cosas –deja de verte. La detectas enterrada en profundos pensamientos. –Abusaste de su juventud, por eso él…

-¿Él qué? –no termina su frase.

-Nada… -sigue con su copa. Si ella preguntó tú también lo harás.

-Y… ¿Cómo fue conociste a Loki? Dijeron que fue cuando estaba en su último año de la carrera

-Oh sí, era muy dulce – Brilla al recordarlo. Atento porqué va a empezar a parlotear. –Sus profesores querían convencerlo de seguir con el posgrado pero el no quería. Estudió por estudiar, no porque le interesara desempeñar su profesión al terminar –pide otra copa. La azafata se la da tomando la suya vacía. -Fue en una reunión de amigos en común. Soy un año y medio mayor que Loki. Nos peleamos por el mismo chico, él era… flexible, era atractivo y no iba a cedérselo, así que nos acercamos mucho, nos dijimos de cosas, sus labios se veían tan suaves… posee esa vibra sexual tan poderosa y,… nos empezamos a besar, una cosa llevó a la otra y acabamos en la cama. Nos olvidamos que nos veíamos como rivales. Loki es magnífico. Grandioso. Fue el primero con el que tuve múltiples…

-Basta, ya basta –la detienes. –Creo que ya entendí –celos, esos son celos. Y tu estómago revuelto más celos.

-Como gustes –sabes que la encanta sacarte de quicio. –Nos vimos pocas veces, siempre era increíble, hasta que me llamó meses después, sabía que había estudiado gastronomía y que estaba atrapada y despreciada preparando aperitivos, salsas y ensaladas en un restaurante medio decente, nadie confiaba en mis habilidades hasta que apareció Loki. Para mí es el único hombre en mi vida, tenemos nuestras disputas, somos amigos y socios antes de tener discusiones por temas amorosos, somos de mente abierta, siempre me ha gustado experimentar…

Que ya no siga hablando. Que ya no siga hablando...

-No tuvimos éxito de la noche a la mañana, fue un arduo trabajo. Cuando abrimos nuestro primer día nadie fue, digamos que no está tan bien ubicado,… _lo bien ubicado que debería estar_. Esa noche cociné para los meseros y para nosotros dos. Me moría de la vergüenza y estaba descorazonada, éramos jóvenes emprendiendo un gran negocio al que le dedicamos todos nuestros ahorros y creí que íbamos a fracasar. Loki tomó mi mano, me sacó a bailar y susurró a mi oído que no me preocupara, que él creía en mí. Me besó…

Sabes que está al borde de las lágrimas. Por eso lo ama tanto, por eso mismo te detesta.

-Acabé en su casa, hicimos el amor. Me preparó el desayuno y volvimos al restaurante al día siguiente. Llegaron nuestros primeros clientes, a la semana se avivaron mis esperanzas. Y, aquí estamos, años después, exitosos y con otro restaurante ya mejor ubicado. Thor, si no hubiera sido por él no sé que hubiera sido de mí

Se calla unos segundos. Te lanza su champagne a la cara. Esta roja de ira.

-Si lo lastimas más yo te mataré por él

Aprietas los puños, te secas con un pañuelo. No le respondas ni hagas nada. NADA. Tienes que soportarlo. Sabes que lo que te dice no está errado si la culpa te consume. No te quitarás el aroma a bebida de la ropa. Esta muy enamorada de él, muy enamorada.

Decides distraerte escuchando música como ella, cada quién con sus propios pensamientos. Balder te paso una lista de reproducción, algo de lo que Loki le aconsejó para conquistar a Karnilla. Piensas que te confunde un poco el asunto de esa chica, no alcanzas a comprender porqué le fue difícil acercársele si los viste besándose, bebiendo y fumando en tu casa. Conociéndola mejor te enterarás de lo cerrada e inteligente que se muestra, que lee mucho a Nietzsche y que escucha música pesada. Es bonita, Balder creyó no ser lo suficientemente listo como para pedirle que salieran. Que no se preocupen, Karnilla y él serán todo un asunto.

Pones tu propia música, no estás de humor para escuchar solos de guitarra. Cuando te mueve una canción la descargas, lo hace medio mundo, no eres la excepción.

.

_**Walking with my head down  
Counting every step  
Hoping that the next one  
Brings me closer to the man I was  
Cause I was way better  
Maybe its because  
We were together**_

.

Balder tiene razón, ¿qué le vas a decir cuando lo tengas cara a cara? Puedes estar seguro de qué podría escupirte, patearte, insultarte. Puedes aceptar todo, que te golpee, lo que desee pero que te escuche, que escuche lo que tienes que decirle.

.

_**I said I'm looking for myself  
And I still can't find me  
That's why I'm looking for myself  
Who am I?  
**__**Someone remind me  
I'm looking for myself  
All my life I'm searching  
I said I'm looking for myself  
And somehow I ran right into…**_

_**Youuuu  
(looking for myself)  
Youuuu  
(I, I I, I I I)  
Youuuu  
(looking for myself)**_

_**And somehow I ran right into you**_

.

Que se apiaden de tu alma, lo negaste por Jane, ¡por Jane! Porque te dijo que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo y te mintió así como la engañaste con Loki, cómo lo amas y te ibas a casar con otra.

En ese sitio, en ese momento sentado en ese asiento de primera clase recuerdas toda tu vida con él. Como Odín llegó cargándolo, estaba dormido y estaba despertándose, tu padre lo puso en el piso, Frigga le acarició la cara. En la puerta de tu casa los viste bajar del auto y saludarte.

-Thor, ven –te hizo Odín con la mano. Corriste a verlo. Tenías siete años. –Él es Loki, tu hermano

Ese día lo viste feliz, Odín era feliz. Trataba a Loki con extrema ternura y cariño. Eran su niño deportista y su niño cerebrito, no se amargaba aún su humor. Sonreían todos, sonreían.

Abrió sus grandes y clarísimos ojos verdes, estaba aún medio dormido. Alzó la mirada y te miró.

-Loki, el es Thor –le dio Frigga un palmadita en la espalda para acercarlo a ti. La playera que llevaba puesta le quedaba grande. Temió al principio, siempre fue muy callado. Arrastrando las mangas inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad y miedo.

Te acercaste, no podías creer que sus ojos fueran así de claros, era un verde pacífico e intenso a la vez, un verde maravilloso, sus pestañas eran largas, su cabello negro, y su piel era suave y muy blanca.

Le sonreíste porque te fue automático. Era una hermosa, hermosa y extraordinaria criatura la que tenías enfrente. ¿Y él era tu hermano?

-Hola…

No te respondió, se fue a refugiar en las piernas de Frigga. Odín rió.

-Es muy tímido Thor, ve despacio, ya tendrán tiempo para convivir

¿Cuál fue el mayor temor de tus padres al adoptar a Loki? Que no te cayera bien, que no lo quisieras, que fueras malo con él. Fue al revés. Lo tratabas con mucho cariño, como si fuera a romperse. El no quería que lo tocaras, te huía y se iba a esconder. Hablaba poco, creyeron por un lapso corto de tiempo que seguía con el trauma del accidente de auto, que tendría problemas de aprendizaje y comunicación. Era muy serio y callado. Odín era condescendiente con él, no jugaba a lanzarle pases de un superbowl imaginario como hizo contigo y con Balder, Loki se sentaba en el pasto a mirarlos, a veces con un libro abierto.

Las cosas cambiaron después de la vez que los dejaron solos con la niñera al salir Frigga y Odín a cenar, pero el punto de partida para que se volviera tu inseparable fue su primer cumpleaños. Tus padres le regalaron un triciclo ¿y quién fue el que le enseño a usarlo? No fue Odín, le robaste su tarea, ya sabías andar en bicicleta y serías tú quien le enseñara. Un triciclo era sencillo, no le llamaba la atención hasta que llegaste tú de entusiasta.

Hacían largos recorridos sobre ruedas por la zona. Loki te seguía el paso, seguía callado pero comenzó a hacerte preguntas sobre los lugares a los que iban. Después un chico de tu mismo vecindario lo molestó llamándolo huérfano, lo empujó y lo tiró al piso. Ese niño tenía tu tamaño. Como hizo llorar a tu hermano corriste a golpearlo sin pensarlo dos veces. Le jalaste tanto el cabello que le arrancaste varios mechones. Fue encarnizado, muchos moretones y raspones.

Tus padres te castigaron por tres semanas, la madre de ese chico hasta hiperventilaba cuando fue a reclamar. Loki tocó a tu habitación con el osito de felpa que le habías dado. Creíste que era Frigga, al ver que se trataba de él te sorprendiste. Te dejaron sin cenar y llevaba de contrabando en su playera varias galletas que hurtó para ti.

-Lo siento… -comenzó a llorar. Sentía que era el culpable de que te castigaran.

-No, Loki. No es tu culpa, ese niño es horrible, se lo merecía –lo abrazaste. –Por favor, no llores, Loki…

Como no pudiste tranquilizarlo lloraste con él. Entre tanto que hablaron Frigga los escuchó, por eso te retiró el castigo, habló con Odín y los llevaron a comprar helado. Lo habías defendido, se querían. En esa salida Loki sonrió, le sonrió a toda la familia y mucho más a ti. La primera vez que lo viste feliz, feliz por ti porque ni cuando recibió aquel triciclo se vio tan radiante. Fue mutuo, dejabas abierta tu puerta, se iban a dormir todos pero a la hora Loki abría, te quedabas despierto para recibirlo y se enredaba en las cobijas contigo. Ya no lo hizo cuando cumpliste diez, Frigga tuvo una plática con él hablando sobre que debía crecer y madurar, así que si no podía dormir contigo los dos se quedaban a dormir en el sillón de la sala viendo tele.

Por ese momento en tu vida fuiste feliz también, con él, por él. No le hablaba a nadie en la escuela salvo a ti, por eso lo llevabas a todas partes. A tus amigos les parecía raro, a tus amigas, -porque te fuiste haciendo de amigas también, les parecía adorable.

El vuelo era largo. Recuerdas que Loki leía más que tú, cualquier libro que te dejaran leer para la escuela él ya lo había leído. Si tenías duda con alguna palabra él te decía lo que significaba en lugar de hacer que te pararas a buscarla en un diccionario. Jamás te viste ayudándolo con su tarea. Si se metía en problemas era por tu culpa. Amora y Lorelei disfrutaban pellizcando sus mejillas, a Sif le daba lo mismo. Después de beber en casa de Amora la rubia lo siguió buscando, tu hermano se portaba serio y se escudaba en ti. Lentamente se fueron distanciando. Frigga les dijo que estaba embarazada y que tendrían otro hermano.

Te emborrachaste, tuviste novias por montón, ni recordabas con quién salías y ya estabas besando a otra. Por Lorelei conociste a quién te quitó lo inocente, te sentiste un poco más maduro con eso. Eras cuidadoso, otras veces no. Y apareció Jane. Tu maldición de Jane Foster. Sus padres se mudaron y te quedaste con un palmo de narices. Ella también lloro porque tuvieron que separarse. Loki y Sif secaron tus lágrimas durante meses. Acostarte con otras no te ayudó a olvidarla, emborracharte tampoco. Fuiste recibido de milagro en la universidad, te fuiste, te enteraste de la sexualidad de Loki, Balder se rompió un brazo, el izquierdo por fortuna porque pudo seguir atendiendo la escuela. Loki fue acosado y golpeaste a su ex, te reprendió pero igual te agradeció. Ocurrió lo que te marcó para toda la vida en los dormitorios en el cumpleaños de Jane, y se marchó a estudiar a Francia. Conseguiste trabajo, jamás pudiste enterrar tu pasado si cada año llegaba esa aborrecible fecha. Tu jefa se te insinuó y le seguiste la corriente para que te promoviera, luego renunció ya casada porque se descubrió embarazada. Por su novio fue que terminaron sus encuentros meses antes. Volviste a salir con Jane topándotela en la ciudad. Cada cumpleaños suyo fue un martirio para ti. Jamás sería lo mismo acostarte con ella que con Loki, ella era solo sexo. Aún así le propusiste matrimonio, pobre diablo.

Loki regresó, caíste por él, te dio celos verlo con su socia, verlo con quien fuera. Y al volver a hacer el amor reconfirmaste que no era solo egoísmo, en verdad lo amabas. Y lo lastimaste así. Eres una basura.

Te quedaste dormido un par de horas, al despertar Sigyn tecleaba algo en su computadora, la había sacado otra vez, luego la volvió a apagar. Miró su reloj. El piloto pidió que apagaran todo aparato, llegaban en buen tiempo.

Tu acompañante se recogió el cabello con una mano. Suspiró.

-¿Listo?

No lo estás, le asientes como afirmación pero tienes una cuerda invisible en la garganta ahorcándote. Embusteras emociones. Te mueres en lo profundo, pero es más tu desesperación, esa sigue siendo la ganadora.

Bajan. La rubia le hace una señal a un taxi, no es uno como los de casa, despídete del amarillo. Están abordando un Mercedes negro. Lo que están pasando es sí, el Arco del Triunfo. Es impresionante.

Van a su casa, no quiere ir a buscar a Loki con su equipaje. Podrías ir tu solo pero no quieres perderte ni actuar como turista incomprendido. Al llegar es una verdadera casa, pequeña y arreglada, dirías que algo vieja, pero vamos, es más bonita que la que compartías con Jane. Sí, estás usando pasado cuando se trata de ella. Deja que te diga que ya no vas a vivir en esa dúplex.

Sigyn entra, un gato maúlla.

-Marly, cuzzi, cuzzi Marly -lo acaricia y el la persigue. Deja sus maletas. Va al segundo piso, es de dos pisos su casa y una buhardilla arriba como tercera planta o ático. Se cambia, esperas pacientemente, su gato se te restriega en las piernas. Según su reloj en París es medio día. Es otro uso horario. Y no hay sol, igual que en casa el cielo está nublado. Podrías interpretarlo como que la mala suerte te persigue.

La socia de tu hermano baja, se cambió de ropa y se puso botas sin tacón, no sabes como no se rompió una pierna caminando con los zancos que llevaba antes. Afuera había estacionado un auto, es de su propiedad. Lo revisa, no le han hecho nada. De hecho está limpio, según dice debe pagarle a una vecina suya que se encargó de vigilar su casa y alimentar a su mascota. Conduce, conoce el camino, en tu celular modificas la hora, si vas a estar en París debes saber en que tiempo estás viviendo.

Entre las canciones que escuchaste en el avión hubo una que no crees que sea de Balder, es de su novia, bueno, aún no es oficial que sea su novia. Debe ser de Karnilla, punto.

.

_**Love me for who I am  
Love me for who I am  
Love me for who I am  
I'm yours **_

.

Te marea recordarla, la migraña de la resaca no te lo hace más fácil. No has dormido lo suficiente, aún así no crees que podrías hacerlo salvo por el cansancio.

Ves el restaurante, en letras en manuscrito aparece el nombre sobre una especie de marco blanco con detalles arquitectónicos. El edificio es café, gris y verde, tiene columnas enterradas en los muros y hay escalones por la entrada.

Se estaciona.

-_Mlle Sigyn. Accueil, accueil _–es recibida.

-_Merci Lou._ Thor –te hace señas para que la sigas, le abren la puerta, ella es la dueña. Hay trabajadores adentro. Están colocando candelabros subidos en una alta escalera. Se mueven, están dedicados a su trabajo. En casa Loki y Sigyn dijeron que aprovecharon que estarían un mes fuera para mandar remodelar el restaurante, el chef y socio de su segundo restaurante se quedaría para comprobar que no se hiciera nada fuera del margen. Si Sigyn acompañó a Loki en el viaje no fue solo por el favor del banquete para tu boda, no quería dejarlo solo.

.

_**Love me for who I am  
Love me for who I am  
Love me for who I am  
I'm yours **_

.

Estás nervioso. Te truenas los nudillos de una mano. Un extraño dolor te da debajo del diafragma, tu pulso está acelerado.

Una chica vestida casualmente le da un codazo a otra sentadas en una mesa charlando, te miran, ríen entre ellas y te sonríen. Les gustaste. Prefieres ignorarlas siguiendo a Sigyn.

Te detienes cuando la ves que ubica a Loki, tus rodillas te fallan, necesitas aire. Él platica algo con otro hombre que parece el encargado de las remodelaciones que se han hecho. El sitio es fabuloso, no recuerdas haber llevado a Jane a un restaurante tan fino salvo una vez, cuando le propusiste matrimonio. El pelinegro luce regio hablando y dando indicaciones con perfecto acento. Se nota que los otros lo respetan, mucho.

-Loki

Tu hermano voltea.

-Sigyn –ella lo saluda besándolo en una mejilla. El la sostiene de un brazo y la cadera devolviéndole el beso. Parecen un par de novios. -_Que faites-vous ici? Ce qui s'est passé? Et le mariage? ******¿Que haces aquí? ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Y la boda?******_

La mujer no se ve del todo tranquila.

-Ocurrió algo –no le habló en francés.

-_Quoi?_ _******¿Que?****__******_

Se hace a un lado y Loki te detecta. Lo acabas de ir a perseguir a París.

Va a arder Troya.

.

_**I regret what I said  
I was scared and upset  
and I've made a mistake  
I accept all the blame  
and I lied  
Sorry, forgive me  
Please **_

.

Está iracundo.

-¿Qué… ¿Por qué está él aquí? - Brama contra su socia -_Qui pensez-vous que vous êtes Sigyn? ****__******_¿Quién te crees que eres Sigyn?_******_  


-Loki, escúchalo. No lo hubiera traído si no fuera importante

Te defiende, Sigyn te está defendiendo.

-Loki… -caminas hacia él.

-No. Tú no te metas ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate de mi restaurante! –te grita.

-Loki, por favor… -intentas volver a acercarte.

-¡No!

.

_**And I know I betrayed  
every fault that I made  
and the pain that I caused  
all the promises lost  
yes I lied  
Sorry, forgive me **_

.

Los trabajadores se detienen a ver la escena. El dueño del restaurante te está gritando. Las chicas de antes están no asustadas, están de entrometidas viendo.

-_Monsieur Laufeyson, est quelque chose de mal? __******_Señor Laufeyson, ¿sucede algo malo?**__********

Niega con cabeza al encargado de la remodelación alzando una palma para que se detengan. Podrías salir golpeado de ese lugar.

-Sigyn, llegaste demasiado lejos esta vez

-Tienes que escucharlo

Le da la espalda, ella trata de tocarle pero el aparta sus manos. La gente está anonadada. Loki recoge su abrigo de una de las sillas de una mesa cercana. A un metro de Sigyn la rubia te mira sin saber que decirte. Es tu problema, no el de ella. ¡Despierta! ¿Por qué estas perdiendo el tiempo? Ve tras él.

.

_**Won't you please just love me  
and hold me  
and tell me you forgive me  
Love me and hold me  
I'm sorry  
Won't you please forgive?**_

.

Eres tan tonto. Intentas acercarte otra vez. No te va a perdonar. ¡Inténtalo! Si no lo haces te arrepentirás toda tu jodida vida. ¡Hazlo! Solo por esto estás aquí. Serás un bastardo pero ¡acércate maldita sea! ¡VE!

-Loki. Necesitamos hablar. Yo…

El te mira. Se pone el abrigo. Si las miradas asesinaran ¿cuantas veces no habrías muerto por él?

Va a pasarte de largo cuando lo tomas de un hombro. De nuevo esos cañones verdes, el ceño abajo arrugando y deformando su rostro.

-_Va te faire foutre! __******_¡Púdrete!_******_

Sigyn grita con ambas manos sobre la cara cuando Loki te da un puñetazo tal que te tira al piso, no te caíste porque pusiste una rodilla. Fue en el ojo, si hubiera dado en tu mandíbula te hubieras despedido de un diente o una muela.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Thor! –corre Sigyn a recogerte. Tanta ira, tanto odio, ese golpe lo resumió.

Quieres ir tras Loki, la apartas entre mareado y tocándote la ceja. Casi sientes que te va a reventar el ojo, esta ese impacto previo al dolor, como el estado de sorpresa y quietud. Y ahí llega el dolor. Te quejas. Te levantas a perseguirlo.

-¡Loki! –sales del restaurante. Él está encendiendo su auto, uno verde cuya marca no te interesa ver al ponerte enfrente de él. Va a arrollarte. No te vas a quitar. No es cierto. Escuchas a Sigyn gritar otra vez. Saltaste en el momento justo, tu hermano en verdad iba a atropellarte.

-¡Thor! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿En qué estabas pensando? –baja las escaleras. -¡No puedes ponerte delante de él así de enojado! –te alza de un brazo. Tú puedes solo, no necesitas su ayuda. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí –mientes. No tienes ningún hueso roto porque lo que se ha hecho pedazos está palpitando en tu pecho.

Estás perdido. El daño que te haga no es nada conforme al que le hiciste. No permite que te expliques.

.

_**Love me for who I am  
Love me for who I am  
Love me for who I am  
I'm yours **_

.

En tierra extranjera rechazas la invitación de Sigyn de quedarte en su casa. Te regaló su teléfono. Te enteras de que compraron otros en su viaje a tu boda para estar en contacto entre ellos, te lo da con otra línea, una que puedas usar. No sabes como agradecerle, ella te calla, no está segura de que haya sido una buena idea llevarte a París. Loki le ha dejado de hablar. Te aborrece.

En tu habitación de hotel, uno barato, ves la televisión. El francés suena tan bonito, suave y ajeno. No perteneces a ese país. Pero tu alma pertenece a donde sea que esté Loki. No te irás. Seguirás insistiendo e insistiendo e insistiendo.

Te echaron de su restaurante cuando volviste a ir. No todos te entienden cuando hablas, tienes que hacerlo despacio y con palabras simples y bien pronunciadas para que comprendan lo que tratas de decir.

Se podría decir que estás vetado del lugar. Sigyn te advierte de que podrías acabar en prisión, que vayas con cuidado, pones nerviosos a los que rodean a tu hermano, no saben que tienes tú que ver con él. No creen que seas su hermano, no ven el parecido.

Lo peor de todo es que no puedes con la angustia de que Loki se vea con alguien más, hombre o mujer, o con Sigyn. No estás seguro, no te consta, te hace rabiar.

La siguiente vez que lo intentas lo persigues en un taxi hasta su casa, pusiste atención al recorrido para tratar de aprenderlo. Te costó caro, pagaste y lo viste llegar a un edificio.

-Loki –lo llamaste por su nombre. El clima sigue siendo de tormenta, idéntico a tu vida. El cielo se cae.

El te seguía mirando molesto. Ya le está fastidiando tu cargada obstinación.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿No sabes que cuando no es no?

Tus oportunidades penden de un hilo.

-No me casé con Jane. Vine hasta aquí por ti, ¿podrías pretender por una sola vez que algo de lo que he hecho ha sido porque te amo?

Llovía. Veías llover en la Ciudad luz.

Él sujeta su paraguas que ha cerrado protegido del agua por el volado de su edificio, tú te estás mojando en la lluvia con el gorro de la chamarra que llevas puesta cubriendo tu cabello que pese a eso escurre.

Se ve más tranquilo que la primera vez. Tu ojo sigue morado.

-Sigyn te trajo –respira dificultosamente. –Y me dijo lo de Jane. Lo siento

-No tienes porqué. Yo fui el que no habló cuando debía –es tu primer acercamiento, tratas de caminar, ansías tocarlo, abrazarlo. –Así hubiera estado embarazada de mí no me quería casar con ella. Loki, te a…

Alguien saliendo de su edificio te cortó la frase. Distrajo a tu hermano. Se recupera de verte. Vuelve a su postura firme y estoica. Te vuelve a tratar con severidad.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no es tuyo?

Estas seguro en un ochenta porciento, idiota. Ese veinte porciento sobrevolando tu mente sabes que debes comprobarlo. Concéntrate. Tu prioridad es Loki ahora.

-Aunque lo sea no iba a casarme

-¿Y te diste cuenta así como así? –tiene un buen y solido punto. Te mira, hay dolor en su verde mirada. Te quiere, lo sientes. –Vete Thor, no soporto verte

-¡Loki!

-Desaparece –saca entre dientes. Aún te odia. –Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Solo, vete…

Se mete a su casa dejándote anonadado. No se ve ta enojado como antes, se ve triste. Sabes que sigue el rencor ahí.

No muevas ni un solo músculo. Ya ha cedido un poco, no lo presiones. Roma no se construyó en un día. Respira. Lo amas, te ama. Necesita tiempo. Debes encontrar un momento para poder hablar.

Hayas ese momento cuando tiene invitados importantes en su restaurante, políticos y empresarios. Sigyn se porta histérica, ella es tu única comunicación. Por mail te comunicas con Balder, le has dicho que estás en París tratando de hablar con Loki, le impacta. Te desea suerte. Sabes que está del lado de Loki. No quieres darte por vencido. En tu trabajo tu jefe no aguanta que te hayas ido, llegas al límite de su paciencia y te despide. Solo vivirás de tus ahorros, el efectivo se te está desvaneciendo. Debes presionar a Loki, ya lleva semanas pensando desde que llegaste.

-No puedes arruinar esta noche, es importante Thor, para Sigyn y para mí

-Entonces hablemos

Sabes que te estás jugando el todo cuando lo amenazas con la reputación y prestigio de su restaurante. Se frustra, te quita su ropa de tus garras porque la estás arrugando. Se muerde un labio, no te mira, bufa y acepta.

Se toca la frente. Te pregunta si conoces cierto lugar, está cerca del Sena. Afirmas.

-Espera por mí ahí. Me voy a tardar, iré cuando terminé mi trabajo –te da la espalda cuando está dicho que se verán, que va a escucharte. Sonríes.

-Loki –lo llamas antes de que entre. Voltea –Te amo

Te levanta el dedo corazón como insulto volviendo a su restaurante. No te importa cuanto te pegue y te insulte, sigues amándolo como un tonto.

¿Quién diría que sería Loki tu felicidad? Tu autoestima está por los suelos. Implorarás de rodillas. Lo amas demasiado.

Esperas durante horas en el frío. Hace mucho, mucho frío, así lo sientes porque no has dormido bien. No te importa, seguirás estirando las piernas, caminando, aguardando. Angustiándote, deshaciéndote de ideas raras y sigues esperando. Avanza la noche. Cualquier ciudad del mundo es peligrosa. Te empiezas a preocupar. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no viene?

Tratas de llamarle. No te responde. Sufres. No te mueves de tu lugar. Maldices y pateas una pared. El Sena refleja las luces de la ciudad, es tan bella, hace un maldito frío y en la cuna del amor europeo aguardas por él.

El tiempo sigue transcurriendo, tiritas. Sigues soltando insultos, eres un extranjero en ese país. No estás ni por negocios ni por placer, estás por amor, no es placentero, aún…

Es masoquista y loco.

-¿Sigues aquí?

Finalmente llega. Usa abrigo y esa bufanda a rayas amarillas y verdes que lo mantienen tibio y te mira extrañado. Puedes ver su aliento y el tuyo en el aire.

-¿Creíste que no vendría, que te dejaría plantado?

Le sonríes ya aliviado.

-Me empecé a preocupar

-Ven –te invita. Esta cansado. –Caminemos

Lo sigues.

-¿Has cruzado el Puente de Alejandro III? –te pregunta. Es una hermosa vista. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos, tu en los de tu chamarra.

-No –respondes.

-¿En serio? –le sorprende -¿Y el Louvre, la Torre Eiffel?

-No –sigues negando.

-¿Nada? –niegas con la cabeza. -¿Vienes a la Ciudad Luz y no visitas ningún monumento, ningún lugar turístico?

-No vine por el paisaje –te detienes, lo miras. –Vine por ti

-Eso es estúpido, rechazándote y estas desperdiciando una oportunidad única en la vida

Sonríes. Es irónico que lo mencione.

-Tú eres lo único en la vida para mí

El sonríe un poco también. Tu corazón late, late enérgicamente, esta desbocado. Temes, estas exacerbado.

Esta serio, no te mira a los ojos.

-Terminaste con Jane, pero siempre va a haber algo Thor, ahí tienes a Odín

-No me importa Odín –te acercas. –Loki, solo eres tú

No huye cuando lo tomas de la cintura, te observa. Hay vacilación en él. Titubea. Esta flaqueando. Y de tu lado te sientes feliz.

Pegas tu frente. Su mejilla a la tuya.

-Te amo…

-No tan fácil Thor –quiere que te separes. No lo haces.

-Por ti haría lo que fuera –te despegas. –Perdóname. Fui un idiota

-Eso ya lo sabía

-Loki, te amo

Tu hermano acaricia tu cabello. Pasa su pulgar por tus labios, su toque es tan de ensueño. Estás perdido por él.

-Eso también ya lo sabía

No lo resistes, te acercas, sus ojos te atacan no con ira sino con plañidero encanto. Te aproximas. Aspiras su aliento, su dulce aliento, y lo besas. Hueles su colonia, acaricias su mejilla, su barbilla. El te responde, pone las manos sobre tu pecho. Lo acaparas, lo abrazas. No quieres dejar de estrecharlo. Es tanto el amor que sientes por él que duele.

No quieres detenerte. Loki es el que te para respirando. Su cara está enrojecida, sus labios también.

-Lo siento… -te aparta.

-¡No! Loki…

-No perteneces aquí Thor. Regresa a casa –sabes que se le rompe la voz.

-No voy a irme sin ti

-No dejaré París. Mi vida está aquí

-Entonces me quedo

Eres irracional. No tienes empleo, no hablas francés. Estas desquiciado. Vas a abrazarlo otra vez. El vuelve a corresponderte.

-Thor… detente…

No lo escuchas. Podrías olvidarte del dinero, del agua y del aire, él es lo único que necesita tu ser.

Logra marcharse esa noche en tu descuido y desazón. Queda sobre tus labios la ardiente marca de su beso.

Al volver a hablar con Sigyn se ve preocupada. Ella te invita a su casa, te sigue detestando pero le importa Loki. Te invita a tomar un café. Su gato ya hasta se acostumbró a ti. Obedece a su dueña, a ti no. ¿Los gatos parisinos no entienden tu idioma o te le volviste hábito?

-¿Haz tenido algún progreso? –mueve su bebida para disolver el azúcar.

-Creo… -bebes. Está caliente. Es reconfortante. No eres el mismo hombre que dejó América, otro, uno muy distinto y blando te ha remplazado. Tu ojo ya mejoró. Tienes un lindo rostro, cuídalo.

Sigyn deja un tendido silencio que se corta por alguno que otro maullido de su gato. Es atigrado y con pupilas doradas, es pequeño, aún no es adulto. Cuando sube a tus piernas y se acomoda entierra las uñas en tu pantalón, quieres quitarlo y no lo haces porque volvería a trepar y a arañarte. Le gusta ronronear sobre ti porque lo acariciaste la primera vez que llegaste a la casa de Sigyn y te tomó cariño.

-Loki vino hace dos días

Estás en su casa. Te pone tenso. El gato lo siente y maúlla.

-Ni siquiera me pudo besar. Te tiene tan metido entre ceja y ceja que es el tiempo más largo que le conozco célibe.

Con Sigyn el término celibato no va con ella, y al parecer con tu hermano tampoco. Hasta este momento.

Cambias el tema.

-Perdí mi empleo

-¿Qué? –se sorprende. Te entretienes acariciando a su mascota que te pone la barriga para que sigas consintiéndolo. -¿Hace cuanto?

-El viernes pasado

Sigyn se ve intrigada. Es una buena persona, muy activa sexualmente, pero buena, amable y comprensiva.

-¿Y tienes suficiente dinero?

Como no quieres hablar de eso con ella no le dices la verdad. Tampoco le mientes.

-No te preocupes por mí, saldré adelante

.

Hay un café del otro lado de la calle donde está _La perle et le soleil_, esperas a verlo llegar todos los días, hoy no es una excepción. Ya no te alcanza para pagar otra semana en tu hotel, y eso que es barato. París es una ciudad cara y un paraíso. Lo vas apreciando poco a poco, aún no vas a turistear, sigues esperando un milagro que te devuelva a Loki si tan estúpidamente lo dejaste ir antes.

No tienes ni dinero para regresar, no tienes trabajo, tu familia, no sabes que dirán por lo que sientes por tu hermano adoptivo. Lo que te queda es tu amor por él.

Esa canción que ponen en la calle, ¿De donde viene? La conoces. Fue tu favorita cuando estuvo de moda. La adoras. Te la sabes de memoria. Ese piano, la voz, la guitarra.

En ese minuto lo viste llegar, estacionar su auto, salir y descubrirte fiel a tu convicción en las mesas exteriores del café vigilándolo. Lo saludas tomando tu cappuccino. No te vas a mover. No vas a desistir. Loki ya lo sabe. Te mira confidente. Camina hacia la entrada trasera de su restaurante y se detiene. Vuelve a mirarte con una mueca de cansancio. Espera a que pase un auto en el arrollo y va hacia ti.

Esta entretenido con tu persistencia. Está en el café por ti.

-¿Es que no te rindes nunca?

Niegas soplando tu bebida.

-Nunca Loki

Tu hermano intenta sonreír. Saca la silla de enfrente de tu mesa, se sienta y mira hacia la entrada de su gran obra en París con detenimiento, el conocido y respetado _La perle et le soleil._

-Somos hermanos

-Y también te considero mi mejor amigo –sigues bebiendo. Das un gran trago y dejas la taza en la mesa. Crees que es un robo tan poco café con tal tacita por lo que cuesta.

Loki y tu intercambian miradas. Él cruza las piernas.

-Odín y Frigga se irán de espaldas si se enteran de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros

Tu loco e ingenuo corazón late rápido, es febril.

-Pues... se pueden hasta ganar demandas por discriminación en el trabajo… -tratas de bromear. Loki esta turbado.

.

_**Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Explain, explain  
as I turn and meet the power  
This time, this time  
Turning white and senses dire  
Pull up, pull up  
From one extreme to another **_

.

-He vivido aquí los últimos siete años de mi vida

-El mismo tiempo que he pasado si ti –no quieres que te niegue la mirada. Estan hablando, por fin hablan. –Por eso vine

Loki te mira con curiosidad. Indaga sobre tu necedad y tu persecución.

-¿Pensaste en mí después de lo de los dormitorios?

No lo puedes negar.

-Si. Muchas veces

Te enamoraste de él no solo cuando hicieron el amor, ese fue un detonador al estallar en tus sentidos. Sigyn se enamoró al acostarse con él. Tu hermano despide demasiada energía. Eres el único al que puede odiar y amar así.

.

_**From the summer to the spring  
From the mountain to the air**_

_**From Samaritan to sin  
And it's waiting on the end **_

.

-¿Te diste cuenta cuando? ¿En el karaoke?

-Sí, de aceptarlo sí, fue en el karaoke. Le propuse matrimonio a Jane porque creí que era lo que debía hacer. Fui estúpido. Hice lo que Odín esperaba de que hiciera…Luego supe que cuando te volví a ver sentí algo, se apoderó de mí

.

_**Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Explain, explain  
as I turn and meet the power  
This time, this time  
Turning white and sense dire  
Pull up, pull up  
From one extreme to another **_

.

Loki te mira, te desvía la mirada y pasa saliva. Está pensando. Medita. Mira sus dedos, moja sus labios.

.

_**From the summer to the spring  
From the mountain to the air**_

_**From Samaritan to sin  
And it's waiting on the end**_

.

-Aún como hermanos reñíamos todo el tiempo

-Fue por lo de Amora

-No, no solo fue por lo de Amora -te planta. -Somos muy distintos, eres desordenado, insensato y patán

-Por esa razón no puedo estar sin ti. Te amo Loki

.

_**And now I'm alone I'm locking out, I'm locking in  
way down, the lights are dimmer**_

.

-Tus padres…

-Nuestros padres –le corriges. El se exaspera.

-Eres su favorito

-Y tú la persona que amo

Lo metes en un gran dilema. Esta contrariado.

.

_**Now I'm alone I'm looking out, I'm looking in  
Way down, the lights are dimmer**_

.

Se queda callado. Te terminas tu café. Con ambas manos juntas recargando el mentón y apoyado en la mesa piensa. Es difícil, corazón y mente tienen conflictos interiores y son por ti.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –alza ambas cejas esperando a que le digas. -¿Cuándo fue que te enamoraste de mí?

Entiendes que cuando lo besaste en su dormitorio él ya guardaba esos sentimientos, tus sentidos estaban adormecidos para notarlo. Lo sacas de balance.

-Eso es vergonzoso, no te lo voy a decir

.

_**Ooooh **_

.

Insistes.

-Por favor, yo te diré cuando me enamoré de ti

-Pensarás que es raro -se sonroja. ¿Acaso no nota que su templanza también es adorable?

Subes los hombros, son dos hombres, se criaron como hermanos y están enamorados del otro. ¿Quiere hablar de detalles?

-Está bien –vence tu optimismo. –Fue cuando golpeaste a Ryan Jones

Te impacta. Eran solo unos niños. Ese fue el chico que lo empujó y lo llamó huérfano cuando recién había sido adoptado.

-¡¿Cuándo golpeé a Ryan?!

-Te dije que era vergonzoso

Sujetas su mano cuando se quiere cubrir la cara. Su sonrojo es tan bonito que no quieres que lo oculte, no si se trata de ti.

-Tu turno -desvía la plática de si mismo.

¿Por donde comenzar?

-Me costó trabajo admitir que estaba enamorado, una vez lo hice no puedo respirar si no es contigo

-¿Y en que momento te empezaste a sentir así?

-Cuando tuve celos de Amora por ser tu primer beso, y... cuando te besé en tu dormitorio –admites. Fue ahí cuando saliste corriendo de lo que descubriste que sentías.

¿Creíste que solo estabas obsesionado con Jane? No, también tratabas de pensar solo en ella para no permitirte incomodidad cuando estabas cerca de tu hermano y no parabas de mirarlo. No solo era porque lo admirabas y lo querías, fue atracción. Te decías que era otra cosa, eran familia, por eso aceptabas que él pusiera distancia, desde antes los dos ya se gustaban, no fueron hormonas, bueno, algo de eso hubo, aunque fue más profundo que solo corporal.

–Pero, Loki... -sigues hablado. -¿Sabes cuando fue que me di cuenta que te amaba?

Él no sabe, te lo dice su gesto. Sonríes. No cabes en ti.

-La primera vez que dormiste en mi cama...

Quiero felicitarte, lo estás haciendo llorar, adelante, llora, llora con él. También se llora de felicidad.

Pide un café y deja que sigas tomando su mano, entrelazan los dedos, te invita otro. Lo aceptas.

-Me acaban de despedir –lo impresionas por tu tranquilidad, luego se le hace gracia. En realidad a ti si te preocupa.

-Trabajos hay donde sea

¿Cómo puede hablar tan confiado? Él es Loki Laufeyson, para él nada es difícil o complicado.

Se recarga mirando su café.

-¿Y ahora qué? -inquiere.

-No lo sé…

Tanto que quieres hacer, tanto que quieres decirle. No sabes que palabras usar ni si serán las adecuadas.

-Aún no has recorrido París

-Aún no tengo tiempo –aprietas tu agarre.

-Apuesto a que tampoco tienes dinero

-También es cierto –bebes. Tu hermano te mira. Suelta un suspiro liviano.

-Recorre la ciudad conmigo

Besas su mano. Te vuelve a sonreír.

-Empecemos desde mañana –te retira su extremidad para acabarse el también su bebida.

-¿Por qué desde mañana?

Es temprano, podrían empezar por el Puente de Alejandro III.

Lo miras, te dedica esa mirada penitente, iluminado. Esa cara es de anhelo.

-Por que hoy te quiero todo para mí y eso no me lo discutes -suelta sin tapujo alguno.

Ya tuvo suficiente tu corazón, se ha deshecho de tanto regocijo. Váyanse, piérdete en sus brazos y sus besos, en su divino cuerpo. No eres el mismo hombre al que golpeó y estaba por casarse con tu eterna imagen de Jane, eres el que lo ha dejado todo por estar con quien amas aunque se trate de tu hermano.

Vuelves a tomar su mano, y vuelves a besarla.

-¿Discutirte a ti? –es irónico, muy irónico. –Nunca…

Te levantas para besarlo, sus labios siguen siendo ambrosía. Te corresponde y los empleados del café se inquietan. Son dos hombres, besándose, un desconocido que se ha vuelto habitual y el dueño del restaurante de enfrente, y ese es un profundo e incitante beso francés con caricias en el cuello y los dedos por el cabello enredándose. Es tan perfecto.

Loki deja la paga y una jugosa propina en la mesa. Te toma del brazo y se marchan. Van a su auto, es de día, no lo harán ahí. Conduce, van hacia donde vive, reconoces el edificio. Suben a su piso pegándose en las paredes entre besos robados.

Eres tan feliz...

.

Al final no necesitaste ir a ninguna terapia, solucionaste tus problemas, necesitabas hablar y dejar de engañarte, luchar, dejar de negar apetitos y sentimientos, dejar de bloquear recuerdos. Mírate, ¿que necesidad de complicarte tanto la vida? Como haya sido, eres otra persona, una mejor, un hombre que lo está dando todo por amor. ¿Te parece cursi el concepto de la media naranja? ¿Que te importa si eres dichoso? Loki y tu se complementan.

Te advierto que seguirán peleando, que no coincidirán en todo, se encontrarán con muchos obstáculos y difíciles decisiones, pero ¿acaso importa realmente? ¿Es más importante que estar con él? Sabes que no. Son fuertes, se aman. Ya lo superarán, crucen el puente cuando lo vean. Y ve a recorrer París, no seas tonto, ya estás ahí, están los dos. No vuelvas herirlo ni a dejarlo ir.

La vida con Loki es maravillosa, ya abriste los ojos. Ahora sal, y ve a vivirla a su lado, atrévete a eso y a mucho más.

Que nada los detenga.

.

_**Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Come on, come on**_

.

* * *

Pienso hacer un spin-off de I PAID THE HIGHEST COST y será con Loki. No será la misma historia desde su perspectiva porque pese a que suena interesante sería repetitivo y algo cansado.

Me parece que lo suyo juntos no puede terminar aquí, necesitan enfrentar otras dificultades y ver madurar su amor, al menos así lo pienso (por eso no puse epilogue), tendrían más problemas, discusiones, celos y se enfrentarían incluso a acabar con su relación o volverse una familia.

También me encantó poner a Loki con una vida tan activa entre sexo y su imagen de Thor, seguiría explotando esto y lo demás, habrá SLASH, Thorki por supuesto y muchas cosas que ya voy maquinando.

Por otra parte no puedo asegurarles cuando la empezaré, en unas semanas creo, primero debo dedicarme a otro fic que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza, eventualmente seguiré con la continuación de esta, que será otra historia, otro documento, blah, blah, todo eso. No seguiría siendo un songfic pero tendrá menciones de música también.

Bueno, es todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Con cariño esperando leernos en otros Thorkis

_Vix_

.


End file.
